Naruto of the Destruction Eye
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Kujogan Naruto

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or anything else in this fic

**Chapter 1**

A young boy no older then six, sighs in annoyance. His blonde hair spiking down his back, as his cerulean blue eyes stare into the world. But unlike the other children, his eyes are completely void of all emotions. His name is, Naruto Uzumaki the vessel of the, Kyuubi whom attacked his home village six years ago.

Naruto looks up at the, Fourth's face glaring hard, _"Curse you father I hope you burn in hell! When I find you mother I shall have my revenge." _Oh yes he knew about his heritage, and about what he was, and who his parents were.

Looking towards the village gates, he stealthily walks by the guards. His eyes then change, becoming a dark greyish colour. The iris is pure black surrounded by thirteen black rings. The rings are all connected to the iris through a set of four black lines. Each going north, south, eats and west. Around the iris is the Kanji for 'fire', 'lightning', 'wind', 'water' and 'earth'.

While in the other circles is the kanji for 'metal', 'lava', 'wood', 'ice', 'light' and 'darkness'. While if you look closely into the iris you'd see the form of a blood red nine tailed fox. The rings then proceed to spin in the opposite direction of each other.

"_Bye-bye Konoha." _

Sarutobi sighs as he walks into his office. Only to find his library has been raided. The vault behind the fourth's portrait open and its contents gone. Running into the library he finds all the scrolls open. As if copied, as well as the forbidden scroll lying on the floor. He then notices a letter.  
_Dear Hokage-sama_

_I am very displeased in this village. I have taken my inheritance as well as copying all your scrolls. I will not return for the next six years. Who would have thought the Kyuubi-brat was the fourths son. I did as well as Kyuubi-san._

_Also I know about my mother abandoning me. You seem to forget I have a photographic memory. Don't worry when I find her I will eliminate her. Along with anyone else who stands in my path._

_From Naruto Namikaze_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs as he slumps in his chair, "What have I done."

**Time Skip ****6 years**

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane sigh in boredom. They slump in their chairs in front of the gate, 'Jeez I'm bored. Hey lets go have some fun Kotetsu." Kotetsu glares at his partner, "Hokage-sama told us to guard the gate. And I do not wish to encourage his wrath like last time." Izumo sighs.

That's when a large amount of killer intent flows through the air. Both look forward, sweating as the ground shakes. Slowly walking towards them is a tall figure.

Looking closer the figure appears to be Fifteen. He stands around 6 foot 5. He has an average body build. He wears crimson red Anbu style pants and a long sleeved black shirt. His hair colour is golden blonde, spiking down his back, hanging around his ankles. He carries a pair of black Odachi by his waist. As well as five, two meter long sheathes on his back.

He has ten scrolls attached to his waist. He wears black combat boots, each having a Tanto Hidden inside. He wears black wrist bands, ankle bands and a fishnet shirt underneath his long sleeved shirt.

He has three Kunai holsters on each leg. But what scares them the most are his eyes. His eyes are a dark greyish colour. The iris is pure black surrounded by thirteen black rings. The rings are all connected to the iris through a set of four black lines. Each going north, south, east and west. Around the iris is the Kanji for 'fire', 'lightning', 'wind', 'water' and 'earth'.

While in the other circles is the kanji for 'metal', 'lava', 'wood', 'ice', 'light' and 'darkness'. While in the middle of the iris is a nine tailed fox.

Arriving at the gates, the figure walks right passed them. The two soon collapse to the ground, a cold shiver running through their spines.

The figure approaches the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"Curse this hated Paper work! I swear you use that Sealing Technique to get out of this didn't you! Why couldn't you leave me your secret?" Sarutobi grumbled loudly, from behind his paper littered desk, fake tears rolling down his face.

"Jeez Old man I'd never expect you to be complaining about Paper work. You're the Hokage after all."

Sarutobi perks up, looking around the room, "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto appears from the shadows, his eyes as cold as ice, "Yeah it's me alright Sarutobi-sama." "Naruto my boy you've grown. How have you been?"

"I am well Hokage-sama, but I would like to enter the Genin Exams. But I'd like to be a free lance Genin. No squad what so ever. Even for the Chunin exams I'd require to entire by myself. This is why I have come back" Sarutobi smiles, "Okay then Naruto since the exams have already been done. I will give you your exam here. But it'll be altered. You must perform the Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin, a low level Genjutsu and perform a Ninjutsu.' Naruto smiles and performs the three Jutsu. He turns into the third, switches himself with a table and forms three Shadow clones. He then performs a set of hand seals. Suddenly a cold ice covers the world. As if all the happiness as drained. A shiver runs down Sarutobi's spine as the world turns black. Shadows cover the land, turning everything a black as night.

Sarutobi looks around, _"This technique is similar to Sensei-s journey into black darkness. But this is know Genjutsu_."

"Oh on the contrary Sarutobi-sama this is both a Genjutsu and a Ninjutsu." Naruto voice spoke form all around him, "I believe I have passed the test Sarutobi-sama." Hiruzen chuckles, "that you have Naruto. Now please let me out." Naruto chuckles, before everything returns to normal. Naruto smiles, "Like my technique. I call it the **Kurayamiton: Kansei Yami No Jutsu.' **"Darkness Release: Complete Darkness. I never thought I'd ever see someone using the darkness Element before. I know the, Nara's use the shadow element. Which is basically the bastard version of the darkness element?" "That is right Sarutobi. The Kujogan or destruction eyes give me complete control over all elements. Among other abilities. But I must not reveal such so far." Hiruzen nods, before smoking his pipe, "Naruto you are an official Genin. But you will have to do missions, with some of this years and last years Genin squads. Not many, mainly D class and a few C classes.' Naruto sighs, "Fine I accept, but I am only aloud to take B to S class when not, with a team. Don't worry I can handle myself. I wasn't just training. I also did a few random missions here and there to earn money. Also I want the authority of an Anbu. So I will be bale to out rank any Shinobi Jounin and below." "DEAL. Now squad 8 should be arriving for there first mission…" Sarutobi then pulls out for files, "These are files on each team. And each member's personal files." Naruto nods and opens the file titled 'Squad 8', _"Squad 8. Jounin instructor Kurenai Yuhi. Genin squad members, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. _

_Shino Aburame heir to the Aburame clan. Ninjutsu: Clan techniques, Low Chunin, Taijutsu: Low Genin, Genjutsu: Low Genin._

_Stamina: Medium Chunin, Chakra: High Chunin, Chakra Control: Low Chunin, Elements: Primary Fire – Secondary Earth (May possess Metal Element)_

_Kiba Inuzuka second in line for Inuzuka clan title. Ninjutsu: Clan based, Medium Genin, Taijutsu: Clan Based high Chunin, Genjutsu: Low Genin._

_Stamina: High Chunin, Chakra: Medium Chunin, Chakra Control: Low Genin, Elements: Primary, Wind – Secondary, Fire. _

_Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan. Ninjutsu: Low Genin, Taijutsu: Clan based, low Chunin, Genjutsu: Low Chunin._

_Stamina: High Genin, Chakra: Medium Genin, Chakra Control: Low Jounin, Elements: Primary, water – secondary, Wind (May have Ice Element)._

_Kurenai Yuhi. Ninjutsu: high Chunin, Taijutsu: Low Jounin, Genjutsu: Low Anbu._

_Stamina: Low Jounin, Chakra: Low Jounin, Chakra Control: High Anbu, Elements: Primary Water – Secondary: Fire._

_Teamwork: 1 to 10 total of 8" _Naruto sighs, "this team needs a lot of work. But at least they have good teamwork. But I'm slightly surprised that each of them has two elements. But still needs much work. Feh."

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto slams a fist through a wall. Hiruzen coughs, "Naruto as good as it is to see you, and I would wish that you wouldn't punch holes through my walls." Naruto looks towards, Sarutobi releasing a glare. But stops when the door opens.

Walking into the room is team 8. Kurenai Yuhi walking in first, she has shoulder length black hair, and ruby red eyes. She wears a red dress and bandages wrapped around her, arms and legs.

Next to her is Hinata, she has short lavender hair, and the normal Hyuga eyes. She is dressed in dark blue knee length Shinobi style pants and wears a large white over coat.

Kiba stands next to her. He is dressed in a fur coat and grey Shinobi pants. In the hood of his coat is a white puppy.

Lastly is Shinobi with black sun glasses. He wears a large think coat and grey Shinobi pants. Showing he is a typical Aburame.

Kurenai salutes to the third, "Hokage-sama we are here for our next Mission." The old man took a long draw of his pipe, "Ah just team I wished to see." Kurenai raises an eyebrow, "why is that Hokage-sama?' She questioned, before they notice Naruto. Sarutobi gives a long sigh, "Kurenai I wish for, Naruto to take part, in your team's missions today. He is a new Genin of the leaf. And I wish for him to be able to work, with the other Genin squads."

Immediately Kiba shouts, "WHAT! Why should this loser get to pass! He didn't even go through what we did to pass!" Naruto looks at him, "Hokage-sama I had know idea your Shinobi were so insubordinate, questioning your orders. Should I deal with him?" Naruto asked as he slowly unsheathed one of his Odachi. Within a second, Naruto appears behind Kiba in a yellow flash. The tip of his sword at the boy's throat, "Naruto that is not necessary." Naruto scowls, "Insubordination should be dealt with swiftly, before it spreads, Hokage-sama." "That is alright, Naruto, Kiba is still young." Naruto scowls, but removes his blade. Before appearing next to the third. Kiba glares at him and shouts, "What are you crazy! You were trying to kill me!"

Looking in the dog boy's direction, Naruto releases a fierce glare. Causing the young Inuzuka to collapse.

Naruto chuckles to himself. He then bows to the rest of the team, "it's a pleasure Squad 8 my name is Naruto Namikaze at your service." The three go to introduce themselves, but Naruto holds up a hand, "There is know need for introductions I have read your profiles." Sarutobi sighs and pulls out a 'C' Class mission, "I have a C class mission for your squad…" But before, Hiruzen can finish, Kiba jumps up shouting, "Yippee our first C class this is great isn't it Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, Hiruzen clears his throat, "Yes as I was saying, before I was interrupted. This is a C Class Mission in Port town. Your job it to protect Port town from a bandit raid. Every week on a Friday the village is attacked by Bandits. Forcing them to pay them a large sum of money to stop.

You are to stop this, by killing them. I realise this will be for your first time killing. But, Kurenai will help." Naruto scoffs, "For them it will be." Kiba glares at the blonde, only for, Naruto to glare back, "You leave in one hour."

Kurenai walks over and grabs the mission report, before looking at her squad, "Meet me at the north gate in forty minutes." She then turns to, Naruto, "I hope you can work well with me squad." Naruto scoffs, "Hokage-sama I will be claiming my families estate."

Naruto arrives in the estate and summons a group of shadow clones, "Explore!" with that command they run off. Disappearing in a swirl of flames he appears at the north gate. Leaping into a tree he stares in the sky, _"This is going to be a long day." _

After forty minutes, Naruto drops to the ground, just as, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino arrive all at once, "Feh you're sloppy for Shinobi." Kiba glares at the blonde but, Naruto has already left, running down the road, "Kurenai-sensei where is he going?" asked Hinata, with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Squad 8 lets go." Immediately the team of Genin and one Jounin instructor run off. Following after the blonde.

After a few minutes they finally catch up to, Naruto "Took you long enough. I was going at normal Genin speed." The blonde scoffs, before increasing his pace to a Chunin's. Kiba glares and increases his pace. Hinata and Shino do the same, followed by Kurenai. Naruto turns around and starts running backwards, "Kurenai-san I will be leading this mission. I have far more experience then you do in this matter. No questions I am taking over. I have been given the authority to out rank anyone Jounin and below. So do not question me." Naruto then spins around, "Who is the slowest of your group." Hinata shyly answers, "Um…I…I…a…..am" Naruto nods, "You four will travel at, Hinata's pace. Till you reach Port town. I will go on ahead to get rid of any nuisances." In a burst of speed, Naruto disappears from sight. Easily surpassing an, Anbu in speed.

Naruto jumps from tree to tree, heading towards Port Town. As he runs across the country side, Naruto starts to become bored, _"When am I going to get the chance to kill someone?"_

Leaping into the air, Naruto uses wind chakra to glide. Landing on the ground he starts running. Dust kicking up behind him. He races past an old couple, sending them flying into bushes.

Running along the path, Naruto leaps into a tree. Just in time to dodge a barrage of arrows. Glaring at the source he finds a large group up ahead. The group consists of at least thirty civilian class men and Fifteen Iwa Nin.

Naruto glares as twenty more drop from the trees, each holding a cross bow, "You bastards dare fire on me. Do you have any idea of who I am?! I am the Shadow Kyuubi Bitch." Naruto releases a snarl, before he is consumed by red chakra. The red chakra seems to have a mind of his own, as it turns into a fox. Naruto's eyes glow red, as his whisker marks become thicker. Nails lengthen becoming thicker, turning to claws. His hair lengthens becoming wild.

Naruto falls onto all fours, releasing a high pitched roar, as two tails of chakra forms. Instantly Naruto blurs across the field, impaling the closet Iwa Nin on his claws. Immediately everyone attacks. The mercs grab their crossbows and fire, as the Shinobi race in for close combat.

Naruto snarls as he is consumed by more chakra, **"How I love this feeling! Give me more blood!"** Immediately Naruto is consumed by total chakra. The Iwa Nin race forward slamming palms on the ground, **"Doton: Genson Maisou no Jutsu (Earth Release: Living Burial Technique)****!****"  
**Instantly a large amount of earth rises around, Naruto. The ground starts to suck, Naruto, forming a large mud dome around him.

As they go to prepare there next move, but a large amount of black chakra destroys the sphere. They all back up in fear at the six tailed fox in front of them. Fox bones forming around the chakra, attached by chakra strings.

A large crater forms beneath him. A large amount of demonic intent flows in the air.

Naruto releases a demonic roar, before he appears in the middle of the group. Releasing chakra through the ground, causing large chakra spikes to shoot up, and everyone. The spikes soon form a forest of death.

Demonic chakra flows of, Naruto's body reaching the other villagers.

**Konoha**

The people of Konoha laugh play and chat with each other. That is until a large amount of demonic chakra hits the village. Everyone falls to the ground, shivering in fear. Kakashi stares in shock, stuttering "I…I…I Ha…Ha…haven't f…felt t…th….this c…chakra since t…the K…K…Kyuubi attack." Villagers run around screaming for their lives, "It's the Kyuubi its back for revenge." "We should have killed it when we had the chance!"

Naruto cackles as he rips his opponents to shreds, **"Yes this is the life!"**

While, Naruto slaughters the, Kyuubi chuckles within his cage**, "Yes he is the perfect vessel! By himself he could handle the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi! But with my chakra he is stronger then All the Bijuu combined! It seems I have found my successor! Yes the power! I am glad I was sealed inside of, this human! His bloodlust is as large as mine! HAHAHAHAHA HE IS AS STRONG AS I AM!!!! HOW WONDER FULL! I shall train him till even the God's fear his name MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" **

Naruto laughs as he rips his opponents apart. Flicking the blood of his claws, Naruto returns to normal. Shrugging his shoulders at the carnage around him, that would even cause an Anbu to bring up their lunch and dinner.

Laughing out loud, he runs of chuckling evilly. Leaping on a branch, Naruto channels demon chakra into his feet, and leaps of in a burst of speed. Destroying a row of trees behind him. Landing on the ground he causes a crater, but just keeps running.

Only after an hour of running, Naruto has finally arrived in Port Town. Slowing his pace, he walks through the village, putting on his game face.  
Walking into the Town hall, he finds the Mayor. The mayor is an old man in his sixties. He wears a black business suit, and holds a cane. Naruto walks over to him, "Are you the one who hired the ninja of Konoha?' the old man coughs, "Yes…Cough…I…Cough…Am but…Cough…I… was….cough…expecting more then...cough…one person…cough…and one more older." Naruto gives a fake smile, "I assure you I am stronger then I look. And my squad is on the way. But I should be fine until they arrive. From your report the bandits will be attacking, in two days. My team should be here by tomorrow.

But even if their not I'll handle the job. Also don't worry about the carnage; I'll get rid of it. Also when they attack get everyone to safety. Ne.' "H…Cough…Hai," coughed out the mayor, "My name is Naruto Namikaze!" "Cough…Dusty…Cough…" Naruto bows, "Pleasure Dusty-sama. Now please is there anyplace I can stay."

Dusty smiles, "Cough…We have…Cough…spare rooms…Cough…at the…cough…Conner Inn…Cough…I have made reservations…Cough…" "Good I'll inform them that I need three rooms. I'll be going now, have a good day." Naruto then walks off, his fake smile leaving, _"Feh I hate emotions. I don't understand why humans have them."_

Giving a fake smile he walks off, heading towards the Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Naruto sighs, as he leans back in his chair. In front of him are three scrolls. Each labelled, 'Kiba', 'Hinata' and 'Shino'. Each scroll contains ten Jutsu's and several chakra element manipulation exercises.

Each scroll has details on the Shunshin (Body flicker) Technique. In Hinata's scroll three Fuuton, three Suiton, one Hyouton and two Medical Jutsu's.

In Kiba's scroll, it has three Katon, three Fuuton, Two Katon Fuuton fusion Jutsu and one Non element Jutsu, beside the Shunshin.

Shino's contains three Katon, three Doton, two Kaneton (Metal release), and two Non element Jutsu's.

Each scroll also contains multiple chakra control exercises from the basics to advance. From tree climbing to balancing a Kunai knife on all ten fingers, while making them rotate.

The scrolls also have weighted clothing inside. With the weight being increased through chakra. Just a pair of boots, wrist bands, ankle bands and fishnet shirt.

Though Hinata's scroll contains five D to B rank Genjutsu, Kiba's contains the Shikon Tsume ken or Fang Claw Fist Taijutsu style and Shino's contains the Gouzen Kouchuu Kenjutsu or Roaring Beetle Sword style.

Chuckling he looks at the roof, _"I can't have them dying on me. After all I'll be blamed. And I don't want that._

_I can sense their Chakra signatures; they should be here any moment." _

Naruto looks towards the door, as the Genin squad stumbles in. Naruto throws a scroll to each of the Genin. Hinata backs up letting the scroll hits the ground, while Shino catches his scroll. But Kiba is hit in the head, making him fall down.

Hinata looks at the blonde, "W…W…What…a…a…are these…f…for." She stuttered out, "Those are training scrolls. Each one has ten Jutsu's. In each scroll there are three Jutsu's for each of your Elements. Hinata you have one Ice based technique, but two medical Jutsu's. Shino you have two metal based Techniques, while Kiba has Fire and Wind Fusion Jutsu's. They also contain chakra element manipulation exercises and chakra control exercises.

And sealed inside are weighted clothing. All you need to do is channel chakra into the seal at the top.

The fishnet shirt weighs fifty kg, wristbands ten, ankle bands fifteen and the boots twenty five. That's a total of one hundred and fifty. The weight can also be increased by channelling chakra.

Also the scrolls have a schedule for each of you. That deals to physical training. The amount of exercises will increase, as the weight increases.

So at the moment I want you three to rest while I explain. Then begin training, by placing your cloths on, giving me ten laps around the inn, twenty push ups, sit ups, chin ups, pull ups, jumping jacks, right and left punches, right and left kicks, then repeat twice. Each having a five minute rest.

Once finish rest for ten minutes, then perform the Tree climbing and Water Walking chakra control exercises. If you finish them or have done them, move onto the next. Once you have completed at least two of those chakra exercises, move onto element manipulation. And try to manipulate your Main elements. Water for Hinata, Fire for Shino and Wind for Kiba.

After that Hinata you are to learn two Genjutsu from your scroll, Kiba you must learn the first five Kata's of the Shikon Tsume ken or Fang Claw Fist. And Shino you must learn the first five stances of the Gouzen Kouchuu Kenjutsu or Roaring Beetle Sword Style.

I want all of this done by the next Raid at five tomorrow. I don't care if you have to train all night, just as long as it is done." Kiba glares at him screaming, "YOU'RE INSANSE! You can't expect us to do all that. It's suicidal!" Naruto returns to the glare, "I was able to do that in one day and more when I first started. Why because my instructor was twenty times harder then I am_ Then again he is a ten thousand years old demon. And I wouldn't be as strong as I am if it wasn't for him._

Also Kiba if I was you I'd start working. Especially if you want to learn the Fang Claw fist. After all it is the style your ancestors used." Shino walks over, "Naruto-san how is it you know of the Roaring Beetle Sword Style. It has been lost to my clan for hundreds of years."

Naruto stares at him, with an emotionless expression, "Secret. Now get to work!"

Hinata starts to stutter, "N…N…Naruto…D…Do you w…wear weighted c…c…clothing?" "Yes I do Hinata." Kiba looks up, "And how much do your weigh." Naruto answers, "My boots weight three thousand KG, wrist bands one thousand five hundred, ankle bands two thousand and fishnet shirt three thousand five hundred. My swords each weigh one thousand by themselves as well.

I also have five gravity seals on my body each set to fifteen times earth's normal gravity."

All four of them faced faulted in shock. Even Shino has a startled expression on his face, "What are you three lying around for go on get training!" Naruto releases killer intent. Making the three jump of and run out side. Unsealing the weighted clothing.

Naruto looks up to find, Kurenai glaring at him, killer intent rolling off her body, "May I ask why your glaring at me." "They are my students you have no right to command them! You have know right to be telling them what to do! Or taking over this mission! Especially from a murderer like you!"

Naruto stands up, appearing behind her. He grabs both of her arms, twisting them behind her back. He kicks her behind the knees, making her fall. He grabs both her arms, holding them in place with one hand. Placing a knee on her back, he makes her kiss the floor.

Kurenai struggles against his hold "Let me go!" Naruto scoffs, and whispers into her ear, channelling demonic chakra into his voice box, **"I do not like insubordination Kurenai-san. And I'll do what I wish. I do not like green horns being killed under my watch. Though from the murderer call I'm guessing you saw me work on the road. **

**It's not my fault I was forced to kill them. Though I don't see why I'm the murderer we both have killed so that makes us both murderers' Kurenai-san. **

**And soon those Genin will have had their first kill. So what makes them different to us?" **

Kurenai glares at him "Were nothing like you. We kill because we have to. You killed them all; you didn't leave anyone of them alive. And from what I can tell you slaughtered them with no remorse. You're a monster like everyone says!" Naruto chuckles, **"Oh so I'm a monster. Then what makes the forth. If I recall during the third shinobi war he slaughtered an entire battalion of Iwa Nin leaving non alive.**

**So does that make him a demon? Ne. You're a Shinobi, Kurenai; all of us have stained our hands in blood. And if you call me a monster because of what I did. Then you have no right being a shinobi."**

Naruto grabs her Hitai-ate wrapped around her neck. Untying it he holds it in his palms, **"As far as I see you don't deserve this, if your calling me a monster because if what I did. Stop acting like a child, you're a Shinobi. The moment you started wearing this, you became an adult, accepting your duty to kill for your village."**

Naruto throws, Kurenai across the inn. Kurenai stands up glaring, "Give me back my Hitai-ate! NOW Naruto!" Naruto gives a fake chuckle, "**Come and** get it, Kurenai-san. Fight me for it." Kurenai pulls out a pair of kunai knives, "Gladly."

Charging at the blonde in a fit of rage, she has already lost. Forming the rat seal, the world turns black, **"Darkness Style: Complete Darkness Jutsu****!****"**

Everything turns black, Kurenai looks around finding nothing, "W…W…What is this!?" "Welcome to my world, Kurenai-san. The world of Darkness. **Darkness Style: Shadow Restraints Jutsu****!****" **Suddenly the darkness shoots towards, Kurenai, wrapping around her limbs, Torso and neck binding her in place.

Naruto appears behind her, a kunai knife to her throat, "Dead."

Everything returns to normal As, Kurenai is freed from her binds. Naruto scoffs at her, "For a Jounin you suck. I defeated you with only two techniques within seconds."

Naruto throws her Hitai-ate at her, "keep it I don't want filth in my possession. Even though I'm giving it back I still think you shouldn't have become a Shinobi."

Turning around, Naruto walks off. But he leaps into the air to dodge a barrage of kunai knives. Spinning in mid air he finds, Kurenai charging at him, "DIE!" She throws three Kunai knives, with exploding tags attached, **"Darkness Style: Shield of Darkness jutsu****!****" **Suddenly, Naruto's shadow extends forming a protective shield. The kunai impale the shield, only to dissolve, **"Darkness style: Flooding Shadows Jutsu****!****"** Placing a palm on the ground, all the shadow in the room merge, forming a sea of shadows. The shadows rise from the ground, forming a large wave. The shadows collapse on top of Kurenai like a tidal wave, sending her across the room. And into a wall, her body merges with the wall, as the shadows form binds.

Struggling to free herself, Naruto begins his next technique, **"Darkness Style: Sword of Darkness jutsu****!****" **Darkness chakra swirls around, Naruto's right wrist, forming into a long double edged blade, **"Darkness Style: Backlash wave****!****" **Swinging the blade, Naruto releases a large crescent shaped wave of darkness chakra. The chakra hits, Kurenai sending her through the wall and into another room. Kurenai groans, before she starts to stand, her body bruised and a few of her ribs broken.  
Naruto chuckles darkly as he walks over. Stepping over the rubble he gives a sadistic grin, "I am a master of the Darkness Element, Kurenai-san. So try your best." Kurenai smiles, **"****Illusion: Mist Jutsu!" **Suddenly a clone of, Kurenai appears and runs at, Naruto. The blonde impales the clone on his sword of darkness. But the clone explodes in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

Naruto growls as he releases a burst of chakra, causing the petals to vanish, and "is that all Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha?" **"Demonic Illusion • Tree Binding Death!" **

Kurenai disappears and slowly approaches, Naruto as a large tree sprouts behind him. The tree's branches wrap around, Naruto binding him to the tree.

Naruto struggles as; Kurenai pulls out a Kunai knife. She slits his throat and gives a triumphant grin. Releasing the Genjutsu, Kurenai watches as the blonde's body hits the ground.

But his image fades revealing…SAKUMO HATAKE!? Kurenai backs up but then, Naruto appears in front of her swinging his blade,** "Darkness Style: Backlash wave!" **Kurenai screams as she is sent flying across the room. Colliding with a wall she goes through it, crashing into a table.

Slowly standing, Kurenai goes to grab a Kunai, only to have to roll to the side, as a leg collides with the floor. Looking up she finds the owner is…Hashirama Senju a.k.a the first Hokage!?

Kurenai backs up in shock, before she notices a three pronged kunai knife at her feet. Suddenly a fist collides with her gut in a yellow flash. Collapsing to the ground she finds the owner is…Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage!?

Coughing up blood, she finds, Naruto walks over with, Sakumo at his side, "Like it, Kurenai-san its part of my bloodline. I can place apart of my subconscious into a deceased body, bringing it back to life. Giving it my eyes, allowing me to see from multiple views. But at the same time I also give them back their souls.

Sakumo Hatake my Pride Path, Minato Namikaze my Preta path and lastly Hashirama Senju my Asura Path.

Though these are just three of my many paths. I currently am missing three Paths' since the last ones were destroyed, my Human, Animal and Naraka path. Actually I already have someone picked out for all three."  
Coughing, Kurenai looks up, "W…Who?" "Well I am after Zabuza Momochi for my Human Path, his apprentice Haku with her Ice bloodline for my Animal path and lastly for my Naraka path Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage AKA the Professor.

But I'm going to wait until he passes away. After all I'm not going to kill him. He's like a grandfather figure to me. Oh don't worries I don't need a Genjutsu expert I already have seven, four of which happen to be Uchiha's. I gained them after the Massacre."

Naruto grins, "Oh and, Kurenai I believed you tried to kill me. That's mutiny so I should kill you. But I think I won't. So be glad. I usually don't leave any survivors." Nodding towards his three bodies they go up in smoke. Turning around, Naruto walks away from the Genjutsu user.

* * *

Naruto open his eyes, from up within a tree. Looking down he finds Kiba, Shino and Hinata training beneath him. Looking up he sees the sun setting, _"I was asleep that long hmm." _Looking back down he finds Kiba, trying to balance a senbon needle on one of his fingers.

Looking over to Hinata he finds her trying to sap the moisture from a leaf, while Shino has set a leaf on fire.

Shino grabs his scroll, and channels chakra into a seal labelled 'Scarab'. In a puff of smoke a sword appears. The blade is double edged, with a black Scarab beetle for design. The blade is about 1.5 meters long and the handle is twenty centimetres in length.

Dropping down, Naruto surprises, Hinata, "That sword is called Scarab it's an ancient artefact of the Aburame clan. Handed down to the clan's heir. But it was stolen from your family years ago Shino. Now it has found its way to you.

So that you may bring back your family's pride. Your family use to be a group of famed swordsmen that used their bugs to create their own Sword style, the roaring beetle Sword Style.

Same with Kiba's style, the Fang Claw Fist is based down through the male side. While the Female side learns the Wolf Fist style, which is still used today. The Wolf Fist is based of the Fang Claw fist.

But your family lost the style along, with a pair of large metallic claws that went, with the style. Luckily those claws are sealed into your scroll Kiba…" Naruto stops and pulls out a new scroll labelled 'Flowing Water Fist' and chuck it to Hinata, "Hinata that is the Flowing Water Fist style. It uses fluid motions and the user's flexibility to deliver swift punches to the opponent. IF you incorporate it with your Gentle fist then you'll be a forced to be reckoned with. Using the power of the Gentle fist and the Speed and Flexibility of the Flowing Water Fist you'll surpass even the strongest of Hyuga's.

The reason I'm giving you three these techniques, is because I don't like Genin fresh out of the Academy being slaughtered. But then again it's only Konoha I need to worry about. Konoha's standards are to low, all the Genin that have graduated are low to mid Genin level. While the other Villagers have higher stands Suna and Kiri are High Genin, Iwa is low Chunin and Kumo is mid Chunin.

But because Konoha's standards are so low, we are able to produce more Shinobi. That later in their years increases their skills becoming stronger. But also the other villagers don't give their Genin D rank missions they give them to the academy students, only letting them to C rank.

While Konoha Genin perform D class Mission. That is why Konoha is the strongest village. Kind of stupid if you ask me.

After all the other Nations have it so that their students have to perform the basics, but also the Shunshin and three other Jutsu's.

They also have to pass a Taijutsu test, by having to fight a Chunin and have to land three or more hits on him, within a time limit. But enough of that lets have a slight spar.

I wish to see what level you are all at. All three of you against me." The three nods and line up, Hinata settling into the Gentle fist, Kiba pulling out a pair of kunai while Shino summons his bugs.

The three charge, Naruto head on. Surrounding the blonde, squad 8 throw a barrage of Kunai knives. Each covered in, Shino's bugs. As the bugs come closer, Naruto forms the rat seal, **"Darkness Style: Guardian Dome Jutsu!" **Suddenly darkness surrounds, Naruto forming a protective shield in the form of a dome.

The kunai knives hit the dome, but are absorbed into the shadows. The bugs fly away, returning to Shino. The dome starts to disappear as, Naruto forms the Bird then Rat seal, **"Darkness Style: Darkness Dragon Jutsu!" **

Darkness swirls around, Naruto transforming into a giant black dragon, with blood red eyes. The dragon releases roar and flies towards the group, **"Bug Wall Jutsu!" **cried Shino, as his bugs fly in front of the group forming a large wall.

The dragon collides, with the wall and bursts through it. Slamming into the ground, it causes an explosion sending the Genin flying backwards, **"Darkness Style: Darkness Shuriken Jutsu!"** Raising his hands into the air, hundreds of shuriken form from the darkness. Throwing his arms forward, the shuriken fly forward.

All the Genin dodges the shuriken but, Naruto begins his next technique, **"Darkness Style: Shadow Snake hand Jutsu!" **Thrusting an arm forward, darkness flows into his sleeve, causing ten black snakes to shoot forward. Hinata pulls out a kunai knife, slashing at each snake. But three of them bite into her arms. Naruto throws her across the field but, Kiba catches her.

Naruto races across the field performing hand seals, **"Darkness Release: Black Forest of Shadow's Jutsu!" **Suddenly the ground starts to shake, as multiple black trees shoot up Soon a large deep black forest surrounds the group. Naruto chuckles within it, "You can not escape. This is my world! **Darkness Style: Eight headed Darkness Dragon Jutsu!" **Everyone watches as the darkness forms in front of them. The darkness soon transforms into a giant eight headed dragon.

Releasing a roar it's heads lunge forward, **"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!" **Cried, Hinata as a large wall of water rises in front of her and Kiba.

The dragon collides, with the wall but, Hinata doesn't have enough chakra to hold it. Just as the dragon is about to strike, it is covered by destruction bugs. The bugs immediately start eating the chakra away.

Soon the trees disappear, as the world returns to normal. Naruto chuckles as he walks over to the Genin, "That was good enough for a spar, though I really shouldn't have revealed so many Techniques. Though I'm surprised, Hinata where did you learn such a technique?" "I…I…F…Found…I…I…it in a scroll." Hinata stuttered out with a blush on her face, Naruto just gives a fake smile, "I'm proud at you for learn that Jutsu. But you should increase your reserves to hold it. But other ways proud." Hinata beams up in the praise. Shino stands up and walks over, "Naruto-san where did you learn those Jutsu's? I believe those techniques a normal Genin should no." "That is true, Shino. Those techniques are Jutsu's of the Darkness Element. This is one of the rarest elements to have beside the Light element.

At the moment I am the only person on earth that is able to use these Jutsu's. Do not ask why I do not like explaining. Now continue with your work."  
Leaping up into a tree, Naruto runs off in a random direction. Leaping through the air, he lands on the ground with a thud, "**Darkness Style: Darkness Feast Jutsu!" **Holding his arm forward, darkness wraps around a tree. Suddenly the darkness eats at the tree, eliminating it from the world, **"Darkness Style: Shadow Fox Jutsu!" **Naruto' shadow extends, turning into a large black fox. The fox roars and flies through the air toppling a row of trees, **"Darkness Style: Shadow Claw Jutsu!" **Darkness Chakra surrounds, Naruto's right arm, forming a large claw. Swinging his arm forward, the chakra extends, ripping a tree to ribbons.

"Feh it's easier using my techniques on an actually opponents, after all there's only so much you can do in destroying trees. Ne isn't that right Miss. Iwa Nin up in the trees spying on me." A scoff is heard, as a figure falls from the tree. Landing in front of, Naruto is a Kunoichi. She has long silky black hair, perfect figure and average sized bust. She is dressed in a long sleeved dark purple shirt and Black Jounin pants. Her Hitai-ate is wrapped around her neck, with a pair of Chui attached to her back, "Well if it isn't, Fumina Iwa's Crumbling Dirt, age 19 rank Jounin A class Borderline S class Shinobi. Why would someone like you bee spying on me? I sensed you since I arrived in Port Town by the way."

The Kunoichi, now identified as Fumina scoffs, "So the Shadow Kyuubi has heard of me, how nice. I'm sorry but you must die Son of, Minato Namikaze." Naruto just scoffs at her, "Feh idiotic bastards trying to kill me for something my bastard's father did. Pure Stupidity if you haven't realised it was my father not me. So my father's sins don't go to me, even though I'd gladly kill him if I could.

Anyway if you wish to fight so be it. I wish to test out some new techniques, On a Human target. **Darkness Style: Multi Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu!" **Thrusting his arm forward, thousands of black snakes made of chakra shoot forward.

A startled, Fumina shakes herself back to reality from seeing, Naruto perform a Jutsu without hand seals. Leaping into the air she performs her own jutsu, **"Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!" **Reeling her fist back, she thrusts it forward. Rock forms around her fist, increasing its size and length. Naruto watches as the fist comes down atop him. Another Fumina appears to the side, as a large crater is formed, **"Earth Style: Rock Slide Jutsu!" **Suddenly in mid air, thousands of large rocks fall on top of the blonde, burying him beneath her.

But as this happens a large black cloud covers the rock as, Naruto appears in mid air, **"Darkness Style: Darkness Clone Jutsu **and **Kawarimi!" **Fumina glares at, Naruto as he lands on the ground, "you're as good as I expected Shadow Kyuubi." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, when a giant black snake shoot from beneath, Fumina, swallowing her whole, **"Darkness Style: Underground Snake Voyage Jutsu." **

Suddenly the snake explodes as, Fumina lands one the ground, "Feh Exploding tag how original." Fumina glares at him, **"Darkness Style: Shadow Claw jutsu!" **Darkness Chakra wraps around, Naruto's right arm, forming a large claw. Thrusting his arm forward, Fumina dodges as the giant claw, tries to decapitate her, "Fumina-san don't underestimate the Darkness Element. **Darkness Style: Sinking Pit Jutsu!" **Suddenly, Fumina feels her self starting to sink. Looking down she finds herself sinking in a large black puddle of ooze.

Fumina struggles against the pit, performing hand seals at the same time, **"Earth Style: Stone Golem jutsu!" **The ground starts to shake, as, Fumina rises from the ground, sitting on the shoulder of a giant stone golem creature, "Go my stone Golem destroy him." Fumina gives a smug look, as her golem prepares to attack. Naruto just chuckles, "thanks you've just given me an idea for a New Jutsu. **Darkness Style: Shadow Golem Jutsu!" **Fumina stares stunned as rising from the shadows, a giant black golem, "W…W…WH…Wha…WHAT! How did you create a new Jutsu in the mist of Battle!?"

The golem brings its fist back, and punches the stone golem sending it flying into oblivion. Fumina curses as she lands on the ground, only for black tentacles too shoot up, and grab her limbs. Fumina struggles against her captives, only for a strange black ooze to start covering her body, "Let go, let go!" Fumina struggles against the ooze, "Give up as soon as that Ooze covers you my **Black Coffin Technique **is done setting me up for my** Black Burial Jutsu! **I was looking forward to this fight. But it would seem I over estimated you, Fumina-san. I'm sorry but you must die." Naruto goes to perform his technique, but, Fumina starts radiating a strange white chakra.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but he returns to normal chuckling, "So your Gobi's vessel interesting!"

Naruto watches as the white chakra destroys his technique, covering Fumina's body. Fumina falls onto all fours, as the white chakra takes the form of a dog. Two white tails sprout from her tail bone. Her nails become longer, forming claws, hair becomes wilder, as her canines increase.

The white chakra completely covers her body, ripping her skin off, till all that remains is a large white two tailed chakra dog.

Gobified-Fumina realises a high pitched howl, before she charges, Naruto head on. Chuckling, Naruto starts to release, Kyuubi's chakra, but stops, _"Na I'll fight her with my own skills." _Dodging a clawed aimed for his head, Naruto kicks, Fumina in the ribs. Fumina howls in pain as she is sent flying, across the battle field. Fumina growls as she gains her third tail, each taking on the form of fire, water and earth, _"If I remember Gobi is the god of Illusions. So I must be careful." _

Naruto watches, as, Fumina, disappears from view, followed by leaves swirling around him. Immediately, Naruto disperses his chakra, releasing the Genjutsu, "You'll have to do better, Fumina-san I am immune to Genjutsu."

Naruto rolls to the side, avoiding, Fumina's claws, before he kicks her into the air, **"Darkness Style: Giant Fist jutsu!" **Darkness Chakra swirls around his right arm, forming a giant hand. Forming a fist he thrusts his arm forward, causing the chakra to extend.

The fist connects with, Fumina causing her to howl in pain. Hitting the ground she slowly stands, as two more tails form. A large amount of white chakra covers the area, blinding, Naruto.

The light shines for a few moments, before disappearing, as standing before, Naruto, is a giant five tailed white dog/wolf creature, "So you're the Gobi no Houkou. But who is controlling the body you or, Fumina?" Gobi just chuckles, **"You interest me Human, but for the crimes your father has committed to my people you shall die." **_"Oh that's right Gobi is the guardian of Iwa, Oi Kyuubi which village did you protect?" _**"I guard no Village, Naruto never have and never will!"**Naruto looks up at, Gobi, "Sorry talking to, Kyuubi, now come on lets fight." Naruto blurs forward, with speed surprising, Gobi, **"Darkness Style: Eight Headed Darkness Dragon Jutsu!" **Summoning a large amount of Darkness chakra, Naruto forms a giant eight headed dragon. Releasing a roar the dragon lunges forward, its eight heads wrapping around the, Gobi. Gobi struggles against its binds, trying to break free.

Gobi bites his fangs into one of the dragons neck, making it explode into black ooze. Grabbing the next, he frees his front paw and proceeds to free himself, **"Darkness Style: Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!" **Racing forward, Naruto forms a one handed Rasengan in his palm. Darkness chakra swirls around it, as it sprouts Scythe Blades. The Rasengan causes the blades to spin, making it an even deadlier technique. Ramming the ball of death into, Gobi, darkness chakra slams into him. Covering his body, forming a black layer of metal.

The metal then proceeds to produce spikes from its form. Impaling, Gobi all over his body. The sphere rips into, Gobi's, chest ripping fur of and destroying his inners. Gobi howls in pain as the Sphere explodes in his chest.

Gobi is sent flying backwards, covered in his own blood. But white chakra consumes him healing his injuries, causing the strange black metal to disappear.

Gobi growls as he slowly stands, **"Heh. You are strong for a human to be able to fight, against a Jinchuuriki when their in full Demon Mode. And against me is impressive. But it's time I stop mucking around and kill you." **Gobi roars, and leaps at, Naruto. The blonde ducks under, Gobi, and proceeds to punch the dog in the gut. Gobi grits his teeth, but he flips in mid air, biting into, Naruto's shoulder. Naruto doesn't even flinch. Instead he slams his fist into, Gobi's, head, making him release his grip.

Looking at his shoulder, Naruto channels, Kyuubi's chakra healing his wound. Naruto turns to face, Gobi, as the dog runs at him. Naruto holds out his arm, **"Darkness Style: Sword of Darkness Jutsu!" **Appearing in, Naruto's hand a sword made of darkness chakra, **"Darkness Style: Backlash Wave Jutsu!" **Swinging his blade, Naruto releases a crescent shaped wave of darkness chakra. The chakra hits, Gobi sending him skidding backwards, **"Darkness Style: Nine Beasts Jutsu!" **Naruto slams his blade into the ground, sending Darkness chakra throughout the area. A strange set of symbols appears beneath, Naruto, before they scatter.

The ground starts to shake, as nine large Dragon's rise from the ground, flying towards, Gobi. Gobi roars summoning a wall of chakra, protecting himself as the dragons collide head on with it. But the wall shatters, as the dragons slam into, Gobi, sending him flying backwards. Racing forward, Naruto pulls out a seal.

Naruto slams his hand into, Gobi, causing it to go straight through the demon. Naruto slaps the paper seal on, Fumina, causing, Gobi, to recede back into his seal. Fumina slowly starts to stand glaring at the blonde.

As soon as she stands she starts forming hand seals, **"Earth Style: Multi Stone Dragon's Jutsu!" **Naruto watches as rising from the ground are nine giant stone dragons, "DIE, NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" The dragons race forward with the intent to crush, Naruto under there weight.

The blonde Jinchuuriki just yawns, summoning a blade of darkness, he begins his next move,** "Darkness Style: Piercing Heavens Backlash Wave Jutsu!" **

Swinging the blade on an arc, Naruto releases a large wave of black chakra. The chakra flies towards the Dragon's, hitting, them dead on. The chakra consumes the beats, exploding in the process, obliterating them all.

Fumina stares in utter shock, as one of her Strongest Jutsu's, completely destroys. Naruto scoffs at her, turning round, the blonde starts to walk away, "You dare disrespect me! BASTARD COME BACK AND FIGHT! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! **Earth Style: Bringer of Destruction!" **Slamming her palms on the ground, Fumina summons all her remaining chakra. Channelling it through the ground, the earth starts to shake.

The battle field collapses, trees erupt into flames, the ground cracks open, as a large figure rises from the depths. Soon standing in front of, Naruto is a giant beast.

The beast has Five Snake and Dragon like heads, three Dog, Lizard and Monkey like tails. Large claws, fangs producing from its jaws, ten arms five on each side and horns on its head. Giant bat like wings attached to its back, with spikes running along its arms.

Releasing a large roar the creature attack, Naruto but the Blonde just sighs in annoyance, "How pitiful, I'll just destroy you here. **Darkness Style: Backlash Wave of Divine Judgement!" **Naruto races forward, leaping into the air, gripping his sword with both hands. Swinging it downwards he releases, a large crescent wave of darkness chakra. Ramming into the beats, the chakra covers his body, burning its skin.

While the main branch, cuts the beast right through the middle. Both halves hit the gorund, covered in black ooze. The black ooze slowly starts to disintegrate the beast's remains, as its upper half roars in pain."

Fumina falls to the ground, shock written on her face, her body shaking unable to move, _"M…M…My strongest J…J…Jutsu h…h…how!?"_

In a yellow Flash, Naruto appears in front of, Fumina, his sword raised high, "Feh not even worthy of seeing why I'm called the Shadow Kyuubi. NOW, Fumina the Crumbling Dirt DIE! **Darkness Style: Backlash Wave!" **Naruto swings his sword down, releasing a large amount of darkness chakra.

This causes a large explosion covering the field, smoke rises into the air, blinding everyone. When the smoke finally clears, Hinata, Shino and Kiba are seen racing over. Naruto stands next to a giant crater, and at the bottom is, Fumina. The three Genin stop to a halt, mouths wide open at the giant crater the size of half the Academy, is in front of them. While the form of a bloody and beaten Kunoichi is at the bottom.

Dropping down, Naruto pulls out two seals. Slapping one on, Fumina's chakra is sealed away while the second links her to, Naruto. Looking up, Naruto finds the three landing beside him, "N…N…Naruto-kun are you alright. We sensed a large amount of chakra coming from this area," spoke Hinata, with out stuttering.

Naruto gives a fake smile, "Don't worry I was just fighting this Iwa Nin." Picking, Fumina up he throws her over his shoulder, "I have sealed her chakra away, and given her a chakra link. Thanks to this seal she is unable to be more then ten meters away from me, or she'll start feeling excruciating pain throughout her body. Mainly in her heart, because the chakra link is connected by a thread. I have the thread attached to my arm, while her threads it wrapped around her heart.

If she goes beyond ten meters, the thread will tighten, thus crushing her heart. And I'm the only one able to remove those seals. So she's my prisoner for now. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Naruto slowly releases Killer intent, making the three greenhorns run off.

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Naruto sits in his chair studying, Fumina, as she lays on a couch, out cold. Turning his head to the side, Naruto finds Kurenai glaring daggers at him, "What is your problem, Kurenai-san?" "Why did you capture that Iwa Nin? Why didn't you kill her like you normally do!?" Naruto glares at her, "Why on earth would I kill another Jinchuuriki, Kurenai-san!" Kurenai then glares even harder, "She is an Iwa Nin she deserves to die, for what they did during the third war! Her people killed hundreds of innocent Civilians and Konoha Nin" "So your going to hold her responsible for something that happened, when she wasn't even born? Sounds kind of stupid to me, Kurenai. Also I believe Konoha also killed a fair share of Iwa Nin and also killed a fair share of civilians! Now I do not want to hear anymore, so shut your trap."

Naruto gives her the finger, before turning to the door, as Squad 8 come walking in battered and bruised. Soon followed by the town Mayor Dusty, "Oh, Dusty just the man I wanted to see." Dusty responds with a bad coughing fit, "Yes." "I wish to know exactly what were up against. As in number range."

Dusty sighs, and sits down in a chair, "Every week…Cough…the village…cough… is raided by…cough… five hundred men…cough. But from…cough…what we can tell…cough…they have around….cough…eight thousand mercenaries…cough…three hundred Shinobi…cough." Kurenai's eyes widen in shock, "What then this is at least a B class borderline, A, class Mission. My team can not handle this at all!" Naruto just scoffs, "And who ever said they'd be fighting. I'll be doing all the work; I'll be on the front line. All you need to do is take care of any that get past me." "That's Suicide!"

Naruto scoffs, "I defeated you with relative ease did I not hmm. I also defeated the Gobi no Houkou, so but out, Kurenai-san I am in charge of this mission. So you will follow my orders. As such they will attack at dawn so be up when the sun rises.

Mayor gets everyone to safety. Do not worry about clean up will fix that." Dusty bows to the blonde, "I thank…cough…you." Naruto waves him of, "Don't worry. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai hit the sack. You'll need to be well rested. As after we are done, we leave immediately. No Resting, this will help your stamina!"

The three Genin reply, with a 'Hai' and walk off, while, Kurenai glares at him. But, Kurenai follows his orders and walks of to her room. Sighing in annoyance, Naruto walks of as well, "Dusty I expect the village to be empty by morning."

* * *

Naruto flips himself up, already in his Shinobi gear. Grabbing his swords he attaches them to his body, before walking downstairs. Eating a soldier pill, Naruto summons a group of shadow clones, "Search the villagers, and escort anyone left behind!" The clones nod and race off, while, Naruto pulls out a soldier pill, and eats it, "They should really give these come taste."

Sitting down, Naruto waits for the others. Surprisingly, Hinata is the first to come down, followed by, Shino, Kurenai and lastly Kiba, "Eat then meet me at the towns front entrance. They always enter through the front, from what I have gathered.

So when they attack watch how a real Shinobi fights. You might learn a thing or two." Turning around the blonde Jinchuuriki walks off, leaving a note for, Fumina.

As the group approaches the gate, Naruto gives orders, "Kiba, Hinata close combat, Shino long range support, Kurenai Genjutsu support. That is all." After that, Naruto walks a few meters ahead, watching and waiting.

But luckily he doesn't have to wait long, as a large army of mercenary's approaches. The army stops, and looks at the blonde, 'What is this it's a kid!" shouted one.

"HA they hired kids to fight for them pathetic! Kill him!" shouted a second clearly the leader. A chorus of loud cheers are heard, as the group charge, Naruto head on, **"Sword of Darkness!" **Holding out his hand, Naurto's black sword appears, **"Backlash Wave!" **Swinging the sword, Naruto releases a large crescent shaped wave of black chakra. The chakra cleans through at least thirty of the bastards, instantly killing them.

The mercs stop, a look of completely disbelief written on their faces. After all they just witnessed this child, no man; kill thirty of their own with one swing.

Shaking the shock from their bodies, they charge, screaming at, Naruto, "Allow me to show you part of why they call me the Shadow Kyuubi." In that instant, Naruto's sword dissolves as red chakra surrounds his body.

Naruto crouches onto all fours, as a tower of red chakra swirls above him, forming the image of a nine tailed fox.

The Genin and Mercs collapse to the ground, Kurenai can barely stand. Demonic bloodlust fills the air, followed by killer intent. A large crater forms beneath the blonde, as the cloak forms the image of a fox. Growing from, Naruto's tail bone is two tails. His eyes become slanted having a red glow to them. Whisker marks thicken becoming longer and more defined.

His nails lengthen and thicken, soon becoming deadly claws putting, Kiba to shame, Naurto's canine increase, piercing his lips, Naruto's muscle bulge as his hair becomes longer and wilder.

Finally, Naruto looks up and releases a large high pitched inhuman roar. Sound waves shoot forward, knocking everyone back, causing trees to explode and the gorund to shatter. Naruto looks up, his demonic eyes spinning. Suddenly a giant hand made of chakra, shoots up from the ground. The mercenaries caught, in the attack are burnt to a crisp.

Naruto releases another roar, sending the army flying backwards. But soon a third tail grows, followed by a fourth. Naruto roars again, as his skin peels off, revealing pure chakra. Blood floats into chakra cloak, bursting turning it blood red.  
Naruto rolls his body up, being consumed by demonic chakra. Soon sprouting of a large black/red ball of chakra are four tails, followed by the body and head of a fox.

A large crater forms beneath, Naruto as the ground starts to shake. Kurenai collapses to the ground, staring at the form of a large black four tail fox, made completely of demonic chakra. The Kujogan spins in the beast's eyes, as a giant hand of chakra shoots up through the ground.

The hand cuts through a group of bandits as, Naruto sprout from it opening his mouth. A large ball of chakra appears, before he fires it of, wiping out a large clearing and mercs.  
Naruto snarls, before standing on his back legs. In an instant the top half of his body splits into two pieces. Both halves race forward, attached to the main body. Both lunge forward ripping apart any in sight.

Suddenly four large tails shoot up from around the army, as giant arms sprout of them. The arms rip through the men, killing them, as the two halves rejoin to the main body.

Naruto starts chuckling darkly, **"Yes perfect! Give me your blood, I want it and I'll take it." **Naruto starts cackling, as a demonic tint appears in his eyes. Racing forward, Naruto sprouts two more tails. In that instant, fox bones form on his body, attached by chakra strings, "It's a demon! RETREAT!" shouted the leader, only for a hand to go through his skull. Naruto rips his hand out, crushing the part of brain in his palm. Spinning around he roars. Swinging an arm he releases a large burst of intense chakra, burning anyone it touches alive.

Naruto bursts out laughing in glee, as he rips the army apart, man by man. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino blanch at the side, and throw up. Blood curdling screams run down the four spines as, Naruto slaughters them all, giving no mercy.

Soon all but 1 is left; Naruto looks up at him, returning to his normal state. Cracking his neck he points at him, "Tell your boss that I challenge him and his entire army. Tell him to meet me at the Deserted three hundred Kilometres North East from Port Town. If you don't your dead!"

The man nods his head furiously, before running of crying.

Naruto laughs evilly, as he turns to his comrades, just as, Kurenai walks over and slaps him, "Idiot how dare you use its chakra! You were losing control over yourself and if you did, you could have killed us!" Naruto just bursts out laughing, "You think I'd loose control of Kyuubi's chakra! Bull shit! I have complete control over his chakra. I can use eight tails without loosing control of myself. What you saw, Kurenai was all me!"

Kurenai glares and slaps him again, "Monster! Demon! You actually enjoyed it! I can't believe you! Slaughtering human beings like nothing amuses you! You didn't leave any except one alive!  
You are truly a monster! Especially to be using his chakra with no care!" Kurenai goes to slap him once more, but, Naruto grabs her wrist. Spinning behind her, he twists his arm. Kicks her in the knees, causing her to collapse.

Grabbing her other arm he holds them against her back. Using his foot to hold them in place.

Naruto then starts to speak, "idiot I am a Shinobi I use everything I can. Kyuubi's chakra is just another tool for me. Like The Hyuga's Byakugan. Who cares if I use Kyuubi's chakra? I doesn't matter at all, Kurenai.

We are Shinobi so get over it. I already tod you it's our job to kill, so I'll ill if I wish. So shut up and stop bugging me." Naruto then kicks her across the field, "I'm done, Hinata, Kiba, Shino continue with your training! Kiba and Shino learn the next three Kata's after your finish, learning the rest! Yes I know you didn't finish, so I expect you all to do another chakra control exercise, finish your element manipulation, learn one element Ninjutsu and double your exercises. NOW GO!"

Instantly the three run of in fear, of the blonde. Turning around he walks off, "See ya I got some mercenaries to kill."

**

* * *

**

Random Location

A giant built of a man, standing easily 8 foot 7, suits back laughing in his chair. By his side a giant battles hammer. Around him thousands of men, all drinking and laughing, while over in dozens of cages, bruised, beaten and abused women ranging from the ages of 13 to 32, "Ha-ha I can't wait for Toma to get back with the next haul. HAHAHA more women!" a loud chorus of 'yeah' is heard. That is until the man known as Toma, comes running in covered with blood, "B...B…BOSS HELP!" Toma stumbles as he lands in front of the giant, "Toma what is wrong with you! Why are you covered in blood! And where are the others!"

"B…B…Boss dead…N…N…Ninja…" "WHAT! Those bastards hired Shinobi. I will crush them for this. How many?!" "F…F…Five…" stuttered out Toma, "What five measly Shinobi did this then they must be powerful." The giant stands up, grabbing his battle hammer, "Men we shall kill those who oppose me! We shall kill these Shinobi and show Port Town who is the boss!" "HAI Marucho-sama!" cried the army of men.

"Boss no! Don't go!" Marucho stares at Toma, "Why is that we can handle five little Shinobi!" "Boss it was only one Ninja, the other four didn't do a thing!" "What do you mean one Shinobi?" Marucho grabs, Toma and hoists him into the air, "H…H…He came at us like a demon! He slaughtered us all; with perfect ease we didn't stand a chance! He was a true demon."

Marucho growls, "Who was it Sharingan Kakashi, Jiraiya the Toad sage?!" "N…No he sai his name was the Shadow Kyuubi!"

Instantly many of the Shinobi, start coughing, choking on their bear, "T…T…T…The Shadow K…K…Kyuubi!" "Who is this Shadow Kyuubi!?" One of the Iwa Shinobi step forward, his entire body shaking, "S…S…Sir he is an SSS class Shinobi. He is wanted by Iwa for wiping out ten entire Battalions of Nin, In Kiri for killing over nine Hundred Shinobi, five Hundred civilians and destroying half of the village.

In Kumo he destroyed four villagers, destroyed thirty Battalions of Kumo Nin, Oto even wants him dead, for killing over seven thousand of their Shinobi and thirty of their bases. Iwa has a flee on sight so does Kumo, while Oto has a capture alive and Kiri kill on sight order. But also the Daimyo's have placed bounties on him, along with the villages.

And recently Suna is after him, before killing fifty of their Anbu squads, ten Jounin and Fifty Chunin. He is the most deadly Shinobi in the world. You can't cross him he'll just kill you!" Marucho just scoffs, "Toma prepare my army. Gather everyone we will kill this Shadow Kyuubi. Anyone who defies me will die GO!"

Toma gulps, before Marucho drops him. In an instant everyone leaves.

* * *

Naruto yawns as he sits on a roof. Looking up into the sky it's been three hours since the attack. Sighing in boredom he goes to destroy something. But luckily the sound of thousands of feet is heard.

Jumping on the ground, he forms his darkness Sword. Naruto soon hears something traveling through the air. Looking up he finds thousands of arrows raining down upon him.

Holding up a hand, a large dome of darkness forms around him. The arrows hit the dome, but burst into flames. The dome starts to disappear, as thousands of men and Shinobi appear in front of, Naruto. And leading them is a giant of a man, "This is your so called demon! He's nothing but a brat!" Naruto starts to chuckle, before he bursts into full blown laughter.

But unknown to anyone, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino followed the blonde, "In the Shinobi world never underestimate your opponent. **Backlash Wave!" **Swinging his blade on an arc, Naruto releases a large amount of darkness chakra.

The chakra zips along the earth, ripping it up, destroying the buildings on the block. The chakra pierces the armies shield, ripping them and its owner apart, **"Eight Headed Dragon!" **

Naruto flares his chakra, summoning a giant eight headed dragon. Marucho snarls and runs forward, with surprising speed for someone his side. The ground shakes with his movements, as he grabs his giant hammer, "GRAND SLAM!" Swinging the hammer he slams it into the beast. The dragon roars as it shatters, causing a black mist to flow along the ground.

But, Naruto only smirks, **"Darkness Style: Black Mist!" **Soon the black mist expends, covering the area blinding everyone. Everyone looks around when, Naruto's voice is heard, "Eight Vital points Spine, Lung, Liver, Kidney, Heart, Brain, Carotid Artery, Jugular Vein." Everyone looks around, but finds nothing. That's when a three pronged Kunai knife lands in the middle of a group, followed by more on the outside.

Suddenly a yellow blur fills the mist, followed by screams. Everyone looks towards the noise as the mist starts to clear. Everyone soon finds a blonde haired man surrounded by dead bodies. Once the mist is gone everyone sees he is a Konoha Nin, dressed in a white cloak and Anbu gear.

Red flames align the bottom of the cloak as the Kanji 'Yellow Flash' are inscribed. Immediately the Iwa Nin shivers in fear, recognising who he is, "Y…Y…Y…YELLOW FLASH! MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

Chuckling is heard as; Naruto walks towards the army a red cloak appearing around him. Toma gulps collapsing to the ground in fear. Naruto turns to, Minato, who nods before going up in smoke.

Crouching onto all fours, Naruto transforms into his six tailed form. Instantly, Toma screams, "D…D…DEMON! RUN! Toma runs for it only for, Naruto to blur in front of him. Toma screams in pain as a hand goes through his chest.

Naruto rips his arm out, as, Toma falls to the ground dead. Naruto turns to the army, before he is surrounded by black chakra. Everyone collapses as demonic chakra flows throughout the air. The ball breaks apart as a giant eight tailed fox lands on the ground.

The giant fox is missing only its fur, skin and ninth tail. Eight tailed Naruto releases a large roar, decimating the village. A large crater forms where the village use to be. The army quivers in fear and tries to run. But, Naruto stops them by summoning a wall of fire, **"You **are **not **going** any** where **humans**." Naruto's voice is distorted as if two people are speaking at once. One human while the other demonic and animalistic. Kurenai collapses as her worst fears are coming to life.

Naruto roars as the ninth and final tail form. Kurenai's eyes widen in pure terror as her worst fear comes to life. Naruto's body starts to expand until he is bigger then the Hokage mountain. Skin grows across his body, followed by crimson red fur. Soon standing before everyone is the Kyuubi no Youko!

The Kujogan blares fiercely in, Kyuubi/Naruto's eye, **"Face my wrath you pathetic flesh bags. I will crush you!" **The giant fox releases a large roar, completely decimating the village.

As soon in its place is a giant crater. Men run for their lives, but they are only slaughtered by the fox, **"Yes. This is perfect DIE let me feel your blood!"**

Marucho stands their horrified, as the giant fox slaughters his army. Grabbing his battle hammer he charges, "DIE!" jumping into the air, he aims for the foxes head. Only to be crushed under its front right paw, **"Stupid flesh ling." **Turning to the others, Kyuubi gives a giant demonic twisted grin, **"DIE!" **In that instant, Kyuubi lashes out, ripping everyone and everything apart.

Hinata runs off, followed by Kiba and Shino. All running over to a bush each, and bringing up their breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past week.

This is soon followed by, Kurenai who couldn't stomach it as well. Kyuubi just laughs as he continues his rampage, **"Yes, more, more, all of you die!" **"I Kyuubi enough let me have some fun!"_**"Just a few more please Naruto! I'm enjoying myself." **_"Fine!" Kyuubi laughs in glee and begins his rampage once more, crushing the army with his tails and paws.

Swinging one of his tails, Kyuubi summons a large tsunami, drowning anyone it comes down one. Opening his mouth, Kyuubi launches a fireball before summoning lightning from the sky.

Naruto sighs from within his mindscape as he watches, Kyuubi slaughter his enemies. Soon only about 50 Shinobi and 1728 Mercenaries are left, "Oi Kyuubi my turn." _**"Fine." **_

Suddenly the giant fox starts to shrink. Chakra recedes back into, Naruto's body as he returns to normal. A Sink grins on his face, "MY TURN BITCHES!" Racing forward, he unsheathes his Odachi, **"****Demon Sword Technique: Two Sword Style: Forth Move: Slaughter of Mankind!" **Naruto races forward, his form soon becomes a blur, as he channels a black/red/purple coloured chakra through his blades.

Appearing behind the army, sheathing his swords, in that instant a large X mark appears on all their chests. Blood gushes from their wounds, as a giant dome of chakra appears over the area.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, collapsing inwards, forming large craters. Everyone screams, as fire rains down from the sky. Lighting the earth ablaze, wind covers the area, causing large shockwaves. The shockwaves crush everything it touches, decimating the landscape even more.

The ground cracks open as large towers of lava shoot up. Those caught in the blast are incinerated quickly but painfully. Smoke starts to rise into the air, as lightning falls from the sky. A black mist covers the land, killing all the animals and plants it touches.

The smoke forms a large mushroom cloud as a giant molten fireball shoos up through it. The fireball hits the top explodes. Flames burst outwards and coming flying down the smoke, covering the land.

Blood curdling screams fill the air, as death rages the land. Molten fireballs descend from the heavens, forming large craters and destroying the surrounding forest.

Soon everything dies down, revealing nothing but destruction for the eye to see and beyond. Naruto bursts into laughter, "Yes the chaos is golden." Turning towards squad 8, Naruto unseals three new scrolls, "Kiba, Hinata, Shino, I know you are there. So I am leaving these three scrolls here for use. They will only open once you have finished the previous scroll or scrolls.

I shall be going." Naruto turns and runs off, Heading in the direction of Konoha, _"Konoha beware I am the Shadow Kyuubi and I take shit from no one!" _

Naruto stops when he remembers, Fumina, summoning Sakumo he orders him to go back and grab, Fumina. Sakumo nod and runs off heading in the direction of port town. Naruto then summons, Minato, "Find any dead bodies that might be useful to me!" Minato nods and runs back to the battle field.

Naruto starts his trek once more back to Konoha.

* * *

Read and Review

If you get confused with Naruto being further then 10 meters away from Fumina, thinking she'd be dead, well heres an explanation.

His bodies are basically him, since they have a part of his subconscious, soul and chakra. And in the letter i should have put in that there was a sealed Darkness Clone within. The clone is basically Naruto, and if she tried to escape the clone would knock her out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto sees Konoha in the distance and runs towards the gate. Leaping over the gates he lands on the ground, and runs of in a burst of speed. Leaping onto a roof, he starts jumping. Leaping through the thirds Office window.

Naruto performs a roll landing on the ground. Only to find himself at the end of dozens of blades. Looking up he finds himself surrounded by Anbu black ops, looking to the Hokage, Naruto speaks, "What is the meaning of this, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen sighs, "I'm sorry, Naruto but we sensed Kyuubi's chakra multiple times while you away. And the council wishes to no if the seal is breaking." Naruto just bursts out laughing, "Tell these idiots to remove their blades or I'll kill them. If they do then I'll talk." One of the Anbu in a horse mark sneers, "Shut up demon and just die." Naruto scoffs only to go up in smoke.

Everyone gasps in shock, as standing before them is Salamander Hanzou leader of the Amegakure, "W…W…What is this!?" shouted a raven masked Anbu, "It's a demon trick!" shouted a frog masked Anbu. They all then hear, Naruto laughing. Turning to the source they find him seated by the window sill, "Hanzou take care of these fools." Suddenly, Hanzou moves at an incredible fast rate, that not even Sarutobi can track him. Hanzou appears next to, Naruto before half of the Anbu drop dead all wearing a frog, raven, Horse, Leopard, Eagle, Slug and Monkey mask.

The other Anbu instantly go on the attack, racing towards, Naruto. But sadly the accomplish nothing as, Itachi Uchiha appears along with Madara Uchiha the Uchiha clan founder. Both, Uchiha's spring into action knocking the Anbu out, while, Naruto bursts into laughter.

"Like my bloodline ability I can place a part of my subconscious, into a dead body allowing me to control it! One of the many abilities of the Kujogan!" Sarutobi takes a puff of smoke. Naruto walks over to the dead, Anbu and seals the bodies into a scroll, "Keep what you kill in the Shinobi world. I may have a use for them." Sarutobi sighs, "The Council wish for a meeting with you. We sensed you coming back, so they have prepared a meeting. Please come with me." Naruto nods at his bodies, before they go up in smoke.

Turning to, Hiruzen both walk into the council room. Looking around, Naruto notices the third s old team-mates Koharu and Homaru along with the old war hawk Danzou.

He also finds the Shinobi half consists of Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi and a few retired Nin. Then you have the Civilian half (Who is unimportant).

Naruto looks at them all, before taking a seat. Leaning back he looks at them and speaks, "So why have you called me here council. Surely one little Genin doesn't worry you that much? Other then that I don't know why I am here." Homaru just clears his throat, "I agree with you on that Uzumaki-san…" "It's Namikaze actually. But Please Homaru-san calls me, Naruto, as should you, Koharu-san." To be honest, Naruto didn't mind, Homaru or Koharu one bit, actually, Homaru and Koharu were two of the very few who helped him. Homaru helped teach, Naruto the Henge and Kawarimi, before he left, also teaching him tree climbing.

Koharu taught him, how to throw Kunai, shuriken and senbon. She also taught him the basics of sealing. Hiruzen showed him how to read and write, also showed him how to make his own explosive tags.

So he didn't mind the two elders, but he hated Danzou. The old billy goat was always trying to kidnap him. But Kyuubi had none of that, he always took over and killed the pathetic root Ninja.

"I shall do that, Naruto-kun," replied Homaru, "Now down to business…." But before he can continue, a fat civilian member interrupts, "The demon should die, or at least teach, Sasuke everything he knows before dying!" Naruto just gives him the finger, "Fuck off ya fat pig. Jeez so much hate on this council. Koharu, Homaru, Hiruzen how do you do anything?" The three elders just shrug their shoulders in unison, "I wonder the same thing, Naruto-kun," said Hiruzen with a sigh.

Hiashi stands, "Naruto-san we of the Shinobi half would like to ask you, if you'd please explain some of the abilities of your bloodline. All we have learnt is it is called the Kujogan and lets you control the elements." Naruto smiles, "Of course Hyuga-sama. The Kujogan or destruction eye is one of the most powerful eye limits. It also has a safe guard system. When its owner dies, the eye limit will instantly activate its fail safe system.

If the users eyes are tried to be removed, then the eyes will self destruction and kill anybody within a seven hundred kilometres range of them.

I just wanted to say that before I began. Now first thing before I begin, I like to say, that I will not become breeding folder. I will not take the Clan restoration act so shove it up your ass.

I plan to take this bloodline to the grave with me. But then again it only appears in the Namikaze line every thirty generations. And I happen to be the thirtieth.

Now the Kujogan has the abilities of the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan, but with none of their faults. I can also copy other bloodlines, as well as Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu.

The Kujogan has a total of thirteen levels, each one represented by the ring around my pupil. So I have a fully matured Kujogan as you can see.

One of the levels allows me to place my subconscious into a dead body, thus bringing it under my control.

Even body is given a path, as how many paths there are I have no idea. Though I currently have thirty-four paths, and no I won't show you, Shinobi secret. The last level gives me the power to control all Bijuu, thus giving me the power to access eight of Kyuubi's tails before he takes over…."

But before he can continue, Homaru interrupts, "So, Naruto-kun you have the power to control nearly all of Kyuubi's power!?" "Yes Homaru-san, but I have an agreement with him. When I access the ninth tail I give him control, but he has to give me back control when I tell him to do, and he can only attack what I tell him to.

Other ways I will seal his subconscious away giving me complete control. But he has agreed to these terms and has even become my sensei of sorts. Teaching me everything I know. Now can I please continue and no interruptions again." The Council just nod their heads.

"Okay from Kyuubi's point of view I am stronger then the first Six Bijuu combined. But with his chakra using six tails I am easily stronger then the other eight. But using eight of his tails I am easily stronger then him by far.

Though he plans to continue to train me. During my training, I came across a summoning scroll. The scroll of the dragons, so I signed it. But like each boss they have a test, but not just one multiple tests.

After all there are different clans of Dragons, Lightning, wind and Storm dragons. Earth, Metal and Wood Dragons, Water and Ice Dragons, fire and Lava Dragons. The light dragons and Darkness Dragons. Finally the boss of the dragons Ryuujin or God of Dragons.

Each King of Queen of the tribes gives me a test. If I pass all those tests I have to take the Dragon bosses test. Which wasn't easy, his test was that I had to last against him for twenty-four hours. And it wasn't easy but I did, though I barely survived.

Ryuujin is ten times stronger then Kyuubi, after all he is the third strongest God of all, with Kami and Shinigami at the top.

Back to my bloodline I know I've been on and off with it. So I will continue. The Kujogan has an ability to send me back through time. But the amount of years I go back, that amount of years are taken of my life span, If I go back six years I lose six years of my life force. But because of Kyuubi I will live for six hundred or more years.

I have currently gone back top the age of six four times. Though when I go back the age I look and everything I have learnt stays with me. So that means all my body building exercises I do not need to repeat.

But because of Kyuubi I only age every two years. So every six years I aged by three years. That is why I look to be fifteen and why I am as powerful as I am today.

Though those are just some of my bloodlines abilities. I won't tell you the rest, because you do not need to know of them. Now if that is all I'll be leaving." Naruto slowly stands and prepares to leave, but a skinning civilian man speaks, "By order of the Civilian Council you are to teach, Sasuke Uchiha you techniques. If not execution!" Naruto just flips him off, "Fuck off I aint teach no body." Danzou then stands, "You will teach, Sasuke you techniques or you shall be executed, Naruto." "Shut up Danzou." "Fine ROOT executes the demon." Immediately hundreds of Root Anbu appears, "Danzou root was to be disbanded!" shouted Homaru in disgust.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, before unsheathing his Odachi. Racing forward he begins his attack, **"Wind sword Style: Second Move: Hurricane." **Appearing in the middle of the group, Naruto swings his blades, forming a large gust of wind.

The Root Shinobi is sent flying into the air, and across the room. Sheathing his swords, Naruto slams his palms on the ground. Suddenly dozens of giant black snakes erupt from the floor. The snakes swallow the root whole and bursts into the village.

Naruto follows the snakes, appearing in the middle of the village. The snakes explode in a shower of flames, as the root Nin drops down around him. More Root Nin appears, completely out numbering him.

Naruto's shadow expands, as five more, Naruto's rise up from the ground. The five darkness clones race forward, all unsheathing their swords. But before they hit the Nin, they explode turning into a black mist. Mist soon thickens covering the battle field.

The Root Nin looks throughout the mist, looking for the blonde. Naruto places a palm on the ground. Thousands of black snakes run from his sleeve, slithering in to the mist. Blood curdling scrams fill the mist, as the snakes hunt their prey, "**Black Mist Jutsu **and **Realm of Snakes Jutsu **a deadly combination." Mist starts to clear revealing nothing expect pools of random blood.

Sarutobi arrives at the scene, an eye brow raised in curiosity. Naruto slowly approaches him, "The **Realm of Snakes Jutsu **is a technique I created, to be utilised with me **Black Mist Jutsu. **My snakes will hunt through the mist, killing their prey, and eating the bodies, leaving the blood as evidence." "A truly ferocious technique, Naruto-kun. Come to my office I have a mission for you. I will explain in details." Naruto nods and leaves, "Anbu clean this mess up," commanded Sarutobi.

A team of Anbu appear nodding their heads. Sighing, Sarutobi, Shunshin to his office. Naruto walks in, as, Hiruzen arrives, "What's my mission, Hokage-sama?"

"Squad 7 left a few days ago on a C class Mission. By they were attacked by Chunin class Shinobi, and later by A, class Missing Nin Zabuza Momochi, Changing the mission status to A, class. You are to head towards Wave Country, find, Tazuna and take over the mission. I need you to leave immediately." Sarutobi grabs a file report, "All the details are right here."

Naruto nods and accepts the file, "Before I leave, Hokage-sama I wish to ask in gaining an apprentice. I have had a spy in the academy, I'm sure you know him. His name is Iruka Umino, and from his filing reports I have picked out the best option."

"You've had spies in my village? I had no idea, especially it being, Iruka." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, "I have more spies then, Iruka, Hokage-sama many more. But I won't tell it's a secret. Now onto my apprentice, I have picked out a good choice. And he just happens to be your grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi; he has the will to protect his precious people.

And I wish to help him in that duty. So if you allow it, Hokage-sama I wish to train the boy in the Shinobi arts. But as my apprentice he will have the authority as a Chunin, and be classed as a Konoha Shinobi."

Sarutobi just smokes his pipe, "Isn't he a bit too young, to become a Shinobi? He still has a few more years in the academy."

"Age does not matter In the Shinobi world, Sarutobi-san. And I will accept no other besides, Konohamaru. Have him summoned to the north gate in half an hour. Back enough supplies for a month or more.

Also give him a leaf Hitai-ate; this will prove him as an official leaf Nin. I will be leaving now." Naruto goes up in a swirl of leaves, appearing in his estate. Minato walks over and points to one of the bedrooms. Walking into the room, Naruto finds Fumina sound asleep.

Summoning, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju the first two Hokage's, Naruto instructs them "Watch over her, make sure she does nothing until I get back" The two bodies nods, before, Naruto dispels, Minato.

Walking into the Namikaze clan Library and Armour, the blonde grabs a few scrolls. He walks over to a table sealing, away ten packs of one hundred soldier pills, seals away two scrolls each holding five hundred shuriken, then does the same with Kunai knives.

Walking over to another room, Naruto opens the door, finding the room filled with three pronged Kunai knives. Grabbing fifty of the walls, he places them inside his Kunai holsters. Summoning three darkness clones he sends them to gather supplies.

Walking back upstairs, Naruto summons another clone to grab rations. Approaching his bedroom, Naruto seals three sets of cloths into a large scroll. Stepping in the lounge room, his clones follow. Sealing all the scrolls into his large one, Naruto seals his giant scroll into a seal on his left arm.

Walking out of the estate, Naruto Shunshin's to the North gate. Leaning against a wall, Naruto awaits for the arrival of his apprentice.

Summoning a scroll labelled 'Darkness Style', Naruto enrols it and pulls out a brush and ink. Detailed on the scroll is all of, Naruto's darkness Jutsu's. Writing down the details for the, **Multi Shadow Snake Hand, Darkness Claw, Underground Voyage Snake and Shadow Golem.**

After spending thirty minutes, writing down all the details, Naruto detects two chakra signatures. One being the thirds and another that of a nine year old. Sealing away his scroll, Sarutobi and a small boy around nine approaches the blonde.

Narutoo looks over the boy; he has short black hair, dressed in a yellow shirt, green trousers and goggles. Naruto just scoffs at the boys choice in dressed, "So who I this guy any way grandpa?" Sarutobi chuckles at the boy. Looking up, Hiruzen spots, Naruto slowly approaching them, "Here he is, Konohamaru-kun, meet Naruto Namikaze, your new Sensei." Konohamaru looks at the blonde and scowls, "What is this, a joke, he doesn't look like much at all!"

Naruto stares at, Konohamaru, "Konohamaru if I were you I would underestimate a Ninja, by his age. In the Ninja world age means nothing. Now unless you wish to join me on this mission, then I expect you to listen well, as of now I am your sensei so you will listen to me."

Konohamaru sighs, "What ever but you better teach me some cool Jutsu's!" Naruto just smirks, "What ever kid, now hand me your backpack." Konohamaru grabs his back pack, and hands it the blonde. Naruto grabs an empty scroll, and seals the bag away. Tossing, Konohamaru the scroll, Naruto instructs the boy to follow. Hiruzen crouches and speaks to his grandson, "Konohamaru listen to, Naruto he is stronger then any Jounin possibly stronger then me. So please listen to him he can teach you great things.

He is known throughout the Shinobi nations as the Shadow Kyuubi. He is one of the deadliest Shinobi, stronger then the Yondaime Hokage. You may very well surpass me under his tutelage." "Hai Grandfather."

"Now go on, Naruto is calling." Konohamaru smiles and runs off "See you when get back, Jii-san."

Konohamaru catches up to, Naruto who just nods, "Konohamaru under my tutelage you will learn Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Bojutsu, Gaijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Kinjutsu. I presume you know how to use chakra am I correct." "Hai Naruto-sensei." Naruto nods and pulls out a piece of paper, "I want you to channel your chakra into this paper. It will show me what element you are out of Wind, Lightning, Earth, Fire or Water."

Konohamaru nods and accepts the piece of paper. Channelling his chakra into it he gets quiet the shock. Jumping into the air the paper cuts in half, before both halves crinkle.

Naruto just chuckles darkly, "seems you have an affinity towards Wind and Lightning, Both rare in fire country. But lucky for you my main elements are Wind and Lightning." Konohamaru perks up at having two rare elements, "Sensei what elements do you have?" Naruto gives a fake smile, slightly creeping out, Konohamaru, "My Primary Elements are Darkness, Wind, Lightning and Water, my secondary elements are Fire, Earth and Light. I can also use the sub elements of Storm, Wood, Ice, Metal, Lava, Void and Steam. And you can now use one of these elements. Storm is a combination of Wind and Lightning.

So you have the ability to use three elements. As such it is my duty to train you, to your fullest abilities. When I am done with you, everyone will no your name, not as the thirds grandson, but as, Konohamaru Shinobi of Konoha."

Konohamaru salutes, Naruto, "Hai Sensei!" Naruto chuckles, "The Taijutsu style I will be teaching you is the Arashiken or Storm Fist. The Storm fist utilises the elements of Lightning, Wind and storm so it is perfect for you. In Kenjutsu you shall learn the Kazetouryuu or Wind Sword Style.

I don't use Bojutsu, but I can teach you the basics, while your Grand father teachers you the advanced moves. You shall learn the basics of Fuuinjutsu during your first years of training with me. I will train you in Chakra Control and Element Manipulation. Element Manipulation in your later years though.

I will teach you the basics of Gaijutsu also known as Scythe Art. I prefer Kenjutsu, but I have learnt Gaijutsu. And finally Genjutsu, I do not use GenJutsu often, but I have a long list of Illusion Techniques in my arsenal."

"Sensei isn't that a bit too much for me to learn?" "Konohamaru you have as long as you need to learn this. But I have a secret you see when I was training I discovered a technique. This technique allowed me to slow down time around my area.

For instance in my personally training room I could slow down time, so that one day outside was equal to a year inside. Meaning I could get a years worth of training in only one day.

But I did not experiment for one year. I mainly used one or two months. Why because you age when inside the time space. You age both physically and mentally.

So if you trained for three years in that space, while your friends are eight or nine you'll be eleven or twelve. So this time space has advantages and disadvantages.

Now come, Konohamaru I wish to get to wave quickly, so how about traveling Ninja style." Crouching, Naruto allows Konohamaru to climb on his back. The small boy wraps his arms around, Naruto's neck, while, Naruto grabs his legs.

Kicking of the ground, the blonde explodes in a burst of speed. Leaping onto a branch, Naruto travels through the trees. Increasing his sped dramatically, Naruto releases one of his gravity seals.

Konohamaru laughs in glee as the two head towards Wave. And to Begin Konohamaru's training to make him one of the strongest Shinobi in the world.

* * *

Read and Review

Darkness Ninjutsu – Not explaining all some are self explanatory others to lazy - These i created through the use of other techniques.

**Darkness Style: Backlash Wave**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Backlash Wave of Divine Judgement**

Rank: S

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Black Forest of Shadow's**

Rank: A

Range: -

Type: Supplementary

Using the Darkness Element Naruto will summon a forest made from the darkness. This will increase the reach of his Darkness Jutsu and making hem deadlier then normal

**Darkness Style: Black Mist Jutsu **

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Supplementary

A jutsu Similar to the Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu, but uses the darkness element. Naruto will form black mist, to cover the area, allowing him to amplify the power of his Darkness Jutsu's.

But can also use the mist to kill his enemy without them knowing it, and use it in tandem with other Jutsu.

**Darkness Style: Black Burial **

Rank: A – Assassination

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Attack

Black Burial is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Naruto. Naruto will cause black ooze to rise from the ground and encase his target using his Black Coffin technique, making them captured in place. Naruto will then do this Jutsu to constrict and crush his target killing them.

**Darkness Style: Black Coffin**

Type: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Attack

Black Coffin is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Naruto. Naruto will cause a black ooze to rise from the ground and wrap around the legs of his target, making them restrained in place. The Ooze will then rise up to full encase the target. This technique alone can crush the bones of his opponent but the technique is usually used to prepare the victim for the Black Burial

**Darkness Style: Complete Darkness**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type; Supplementary

Using the darkness element all the happiness is drained from the world, as the sky turns pitch black, causing darkness to cover the land allowing the use of Darkness Jutsu's to be performed much easier and to increase their power

**Darkness Style: Darkness Clone**

Rank: A

Range: -

Type: Supplementary

Darkness Clone is a jutsu utilizing the Darkness Element. Naruto will expand his shadow, allowing clones of him to rise upwards making them from the darkness.

**Darkness Style: Darkness Dragon**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

Darkness Dragon is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Darkness Element. Naruto will summon a large amount of darkness to take the form of a dragon and then strike his target.

**Darkness Style: Darkness Feast**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack/Assassination

**Darkness Style: Darkness Shuriken**

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Eight Headed Darkness Dragon**

Rank: S

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

**Darkness style: Flooding Shadows**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Giant Fist**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Guardian Dome**

Rank: B

Range: -

Type: Defence

**Darkness Style: Multi Shadow Snake Hands**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),  
Type: Attack/ Supplementary

**Darkness Style: Nine Beasts**

Rank: S

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

Using the Darkness element Naruto will summon Nine black dragons

**Darkness Style: Piercing Heavens Backlash Wave**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Rasengan**

Rank: A

Range: -

Type: Assassination

**Darkness Style: Realm of Snakes **

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

Type: Attack

Realm of Snakes is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Darkness element. Naruto will place a palm on the ground and summon thousands of snakes made from the darkness elements. The snakes will hunt down their prey; kill them before eating the bodies leaving only blood behind.

This Jutsu is best used in Tandem with Black Mist.

**Darkness Style: Shadow Claw**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

Using the Darkness Element, Naruto will form a black hand attached to a claw, to his hand. He can sue that claw in close combat or extend if for long range use

**Darkness Style: Shadow Fox  
**Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

Using the Darkness Element Naruto will summon a black fox, which will leap forward, causing a path of destruction

**Darkness Style: Shadow Golem**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Shadow Snake hand**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Shadow Snake Hand is a Ninjutsu technique that manifests black snakes which extends from the sleeve. The ninja can extend these snakes to attack a target. Once extended the snake can bite into the target to hold and bind them

**Darkness Style: Shadow Restraints**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Supplementary

**Darkness Style: Shield of Darkness **

Rank: B

Range: -

Type: Defence

**Darkness Style: Sinking Pit**

**Darkness Style: Sword of Darkness**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m),

Type: Attack

**Darkness Style: Underground Snake Voyage Jutsu**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Type: Attack

Using Darkness Chakra, Naruto will form a giant snake beneath his opponent. The snake will burst out from beneath them and swallow them whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Naruto looks into the sky, remember the days of his training. How he came across the Dragon Contract and killing all those who stood in his path to greatness. Naruto grins as he remembers his first kill well Kills.

* * *

_Flash Back Age 6 _

_Escaping from Konoha_

A young Naruto runs through the forest, a giant scroll attached to his. Leaping from tree to tree, Naruto soon finds himself being chased down by three Root Nin.

"DIE DEMON!" One of them shouted, leaping towards him. Naruto evades the attack, calling forth Kyuubi's chakra. Demonic chakra surrounds his right arm, before he thrusts it forward. A large claw shoots forward, cleaving the Root Member in half.

"Is that all you got!?" shouted the young six year old. Landing on the ground he shifts into a battle stance. The second Anbu races towards the child.

Naruto ducks under the Anbu, "Darkness Fist: Head Splitter."

Naruto slams a fist into, the root's Mask. Naruto's fist collides, releasing a large amount of black chakra. The chakra travels into the Root's brain.

The root grabs his head screaming in pain. Veins bulge as the Shinobi drops to the ground; he starts to shake before his head explodes. Blood and brain organs cover the trees. The third Nin charges towards the, Jinchuuriki unsheathing a Ninjato, "Darkness Fist: Heart Strike." Naruto slams his palm, into the Shinobi's chest.

Black chakra surges into his body and into his heart. The Nins creams grabbing his heart in agonising pain, "W…W…What did you do!?" "The Darkness Fist uses the Darkness Element to strike your vital points and organs. I can utilise me chakra to cause your organs to then explode, or stop working."  
Naruto gives a twisted smile, before running of, just as the Root's chest explodes.

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Naruto chuckles, but stops, _"It's been a while since I used the Darkness Fist. Actually I believe I stopped using it after I went back in time the first time. Hmmm. Maybe I should start using it again." _

_

* * *

_

Flash Back Age 11 (9)

_First Time Line – Itachi and Kisame_

Naruto sighs as he runs through the forest, trying to evade a group in black cloaks with red clouds. Landing on the ground, Naruto faces his attackers, Kisame Hoshigaki S class Missing-Nin of Kiri and Itachi Uchiha S Class Missing Nin of Konoha, "Finally stopped running brat. Itachi let me cut a leg or two off!" "Shut up fish face." Naruto bursts forward kicking Kisame in the face. Kisame is sent flying into a tree, groaning in pain. Itachi sighs, "Naruto Namikaze Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi comes peacefully." "No way Bitch I aint dying. I already told the last Fuckers that came after me that I aint for sale."

Kisame growls as he slowly stands, "So you were the one who killed Kakuzu and Hidan. This should be fun." Kisame charges forward, Naruto growls summoning his darkness sword, **"Backlash Wave." **Swinging the sword, Kisame is hit by an arc of black chakra, sending him flying the air.

Itachi watches with interest, as, Naruto continue to fight, Kisame on equal ground in Kenjutsu. Naruto growls as he clashes blades with, Kisame feeling his chakra draining, "So your swords drains chakra huh then have all the chakra you want." Naruto access Kyuubi's chakra sending it into Samehada. Kisame screams in pain, as Kyuubi's chakra burns his body. Samehada starts to crack, before is shatters into pieces. Kisame screams as he is sent flying through the air.

Naruto appears above him, "Darkness Fist: Heart Strike." Naruto punches, Kisame in the chest, causing his hear to burst. Landing onto the ground, Naruto goes after, Itachi, "DIE Itachi Uchiha and become my new Path!"

Racing forward, Naruto throws his weights off, covering the distance between, them incredible fast.

Naruto summons his sword and swings it, **"Backlash Wave." **Naruto hits, Itachi directly in the chest, sending darkness Chakra through his body, shutting down all his internal organs.

_End Flash back_

* * *

_Flash back Age 12 _

_First Time Line – Back Through Time_

Naruto coughs up blood, as he lies beaten and bloodied; standing over him is Pain and Madara Uchiha, "Quickly we must extract the Kyuubi, Madara."

"**Quick Kit channels all your chakra and mine into your eyes. It's your only chance do it!" **Naruto does as Kyuubi says, and channels his and the foxes chakra into his eyes.

Suddenly his eyes glow white, as they start spinning rapidly. All around him, Naruto finds time moving backwards. His body starts to heal, but his Stamina, Chakra reserves stay the same, so does his Jutsu Knowledge, "I…I Can turn back Time?"

_End Flashback_

_Flash Back Age 12 _

_Second Time Line – Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto arrives in Whirlpool country eager to destroy his mother. Walking through the hidden Whirlpool Village, Naruto arrives at the Uzumaki compound, after asking direction.

Walking into the Compound, Naruto starts his destruction. Naruto laughs with glee as he rips the compound apart, **"Backlash Wave." **Naruto releases his chakra, destroying the clan's temple. The Uzumaki clans man come running to find a blonde destroying their compound, "Stop at once or you shall die!" shouted a strong female voice.

Naruto turns to the voice, finding it belongs to a red headed woman his mother. Naruto bursts into demonic laughter, **"Kushina Uzumaki I've finally found you. Summoning Jutsu." **Naruto slams a palm on the ground and in a puff of smoke the Past 3 Hokage's appear, **"Tobirama, Hashirama, Minato go kill them all." **The three nod and burst forward, "Who are you to dare use the bodies of the Hokage's especially my Husbands." Naruto chuckles, **"You don't** remember me dear mother. It's me Naruto Namikaze the son you left behind bitch." In a split second, Naruto flashes in front of his mother, impaling her on his sword, a sick smirk on his face.

Kushina grabs his shoulder, spitting up blood, "N…N…Naruto-kun, my boy." Naruto removes his sword, placing a palm on her chest, "Don't call me. Just die bitch, **Backlash Wave." **Black chakra erupts from, Naruto's palm sending, Kushina flying through the compound and into a tree.

Her body loosing its pulse as she slips form the world. But her last image is seeing her son destroy her home, _"What have I done." _Were her last thoughts.

_End Flashback__Flash Back Age 10 _

* * *

_Third Time Line – Dragon Contract_

Naruto whistles as he looks through a large cave. Rumour had it that the Contract for the Dragon's was held inside this cave. Walking through the cave, Naruto has encountered many dead bodies and traps.

But thanks to his bloodline, he evaded them all. Finally arriving in a large lake, in the center is a floated island. In the middle is a large shrine, holding a giant black scroll.

Looking over the area, Naruto takes a step forward. But suddenly the ground starts to shake. The water rumbles, as a large figure rises from its depths. Rising up from the water's depths is a large light blue Dragon.

The creature is at least fifty meters in length, with a wing span of eighty meters. Its scales look like Sapphires, as its body shines in the sunlight. The dragon has large claws and light green eyes, **"Who dares enters the Scared Cave of Dragons. Human states your name and purpose." **"I am sorry for disturbing you Dragon-sama, my name is Naruto Namikaze and my purpose is to sign the dragon contract."

The blue dragon's looks at the ten year old, **"A child such as you wishes to sign our scroll why is that!?" **Naruto sighs, "The Dragons have not been seen for thousands of years, and I wish to bring you back to your glory days.

You Dragons were once known as the ruler of the skies, Oceans and Land. But now the other summons have taken over, with the Phoenixes, Flacons and other birds ruling the skies, sharks, turtles ruling the oceans and toads, snakes, slugs, tigers and many other land creatures taking the earth.

Know one remembers you any more. And I wish to stop that, I wish to revive your legendary status. To show the world who the strongest summons are!"

The large blue dragon nods it's head, **"That is true we have lost our status. As Guardian of the scroll you must past my test. Defeat me in combat!" **"May I know your name first Honourable Dragon?" **"My name is Saphira young Human." **Naruto nods and settles into a basic stance. The dragon roars and flies towards, Naruto shape shifting into a beautiful young woman.

She has a long slender body, a large bust and beautiful long light blue hair. Growing out of her back is a pair of dragon wings, while a dragon tail sways behind her. She is dressed in a dark blue Kimono wielding a pair of Katana, "Come child face me."

Naruto smiles, 'So it is true Dragons have the power to shape shift." "You know a lot about dragons why?" "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. That is how I know Saphira-san." Saphira nods her head, 'Now come Naruto Namikaze show me you deserve to sign the contract."

Naruto nods and races forward, summoning a sword made from the darkness, _"He uses the Darkness Element Apocalypse will have a field day with him." _Naruto leaps into the air, "**Backlash Wave!" **Naruto swings the blade releasing a wave of black chakra. Saphira holds out a hand, causing the water to rise from behind her. The water swirls around her freezing over, turning into a protective shield.

The black wave of chakra this the wall, but shatters it. Saphira's eyes widen in shock, as she is sent flying into a wall. Flapping her wings, Saphira steady's herself. Landing on the ground, she readies herself. Naruto sprints forward.

Both clash blades, but Naruto gives a sick grin, **"Backlash Wave!" **Naruto releases his Darkness Chakra, causing a large explosion. Saphira is sent flying into the lake. While, Naruto skids across the ground. Throwing of his wrist and ankle bands large craters form around him. Chucking of his shirt and fishnet shirt, more craters form beneath him.

Saphira chuckles as she slowly stands, "Weighted clothing interesting." Naruto smiles before he kicks his boots off. The boots collide with a wall and cause it to crumble. Naruto dashes forward, ten times faster then he were before.

Saphira raises her blade just as, Naruto swings his sword. But Saphira then notices, Naruto's shadow extending. A clone slowly rises from his shadow. The clone raises his hand, before dozens of black snakes shoot forward. Saphira flies into the air, dodging the snakes.

But the snakes come flying after her. Flying further into the air, she reaches out of their range. That's when Darkness swirls around, the original, Naruto forming a giant black dragon. Roaring the dragon flies towards, Saphira.

"Ice Crystals!" Saphira swings her swords releasing a barrage of ice shards. The shards pierce the dragon, but it turns into a black mist, covering the field, _"He is incredible powerful for a mere hatchling. Able to use Jutsu's without Hand seals, or saying the name. I can't even sense his chakra." _

Naruto blurs around, Saphira, swinging his sword, Naruto uses his Backlash wave. Saphira tries to guard against the chakra, but she fails and is sent crashing into the ground. Saphira coughs up a light blue blood, "You are indeed Strong, Naruto Namikaze. You have defeated me within just seconds. As such I will allow you to sign the contract." Raising her hand the contract floats over to, Saphira. Opening it up the contract reveals that it has only had two summoners, "Naruto Namikaze I shall allow you to summon the dragons. I shall inform the Queen of the Water Dragons. We shall be at your service. But you must pass the other dragons tests first."

Naruto accepts the scroll, writing his name in blood. Handing it back to, Saphira she goes up in smoke.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he remembers old memories, "Naruto-sensei what's wrong." Looking behind his shoulder, Naruto comes face to face with, Konohamaru, "Nothing kid just remembering." "Remembering what?" "Old Memories, Konohamaru old memories. When you are older, Konohamaru I shall give you a choice. A choice to choose your summon either the Monkeys like your clan or the Dragons like myself. You don't have to choose just yet." "Okay Sensei." Naruto chuckles, "Konohamaru can I ask you a favour." 'Yeah what?"

"If I ever have kids and I can't be around to raise them, please will you see to their training for me? Allow them to sign the Dragon Contract. I entrust the Namikaze clan to you if I die and am unable to raise my heirs.

But if I know heirs, I entrust the Namikaze clan knowledge to you. When you do take my eyes, and implant them in your own. I have already placed a seal on my eyes, so that only you may poses my eyes. And that only Tsunade can transfer them.

I have met, Tsunade during my travels and she has agreed to come to, Konoha to do an eye transplant to my apprentice if I die without an heir. If I do have an heir, burn my eyes I do not wish for them to be placed in the wrong hand, if the council is able to bypass my fail safe."

Konohamaru stares completely stunned at the request, "Hai Sensei I will honour your words, I shall do as you ask." "Thank you, Konohamaru-kun."

_

* * *

_

Flash back age 3

_Kujogan awakens_

Naruto screams as he is burnt alive at the stake. His hands and feet nailed to across as flames dance around him. The cheers of the Villagers and Shinobi are heard throughout the night, _"Why…Why…Why me? Why am I tortured so much? I am not a demon only it's container." _The chant's of 'Demon' wring throughout his mind, _"If they want a demon then so be it from now on I am a demon! _Kyuubi give me your chakra NOW!" screamed Naruto.

His body is surrounded by red chakra as his eyes flicker.

His eyes then change, becoming a dark greyish colour. The iris is pure black surrounded by five black rings. The rings are all connected to the iris through a set of four black lines, each going north, south, eats and west. Around the iris is the Kanji for 'fire', 'lightning', 'wind', 'water' and 'earth'.

While in the other circles is the kanji for 'metal', 'lava', 'wood', 'ice', 'light' and 'darkness'. While if you look closely into the iris you'd see the form of a blood red nine tailed fox. The rings then proceed to spin in the opposite direction of each other.

The dancing flames explode, as the nails shoot out of, Naruto's body. Villagers scream as they are impaled by floating nails. Naruto drops to the ground, his body covered by red chakra.

The chakra forms a fox cloak as, the blonde grows three tails. Naruto releases a high pitched roar and races forward, slaughtering the crowd of civilians and Shinobi, with know remorse. Blood curdling screams fill the air, making the entire village shiver in fear.

Slamming a palm into the ground, Naruto roars, **"Darkness Style: Eight Headed Darkness Dragon Jutsu!" **

Everyone stares in complete shock, at a three year old using chakra to summon a giant eight headed black dragon. The beast releases a devastating roar, and finishes, Naruto's job for him.

Naruto starts to laugh evilly, black chakra covering his body. Suddenly all the rush of chakra vanishes. Naruto collapse to the ground, his eyes spinning, as he finds, Hiruzen approaching.

_End Flash back_

* * *

Naruto shakes his head, as he finally arrives in Wave Country. Spotting the giant half built bridge, Naruto leaps into the air, as a pair of black dragon winds sprout out from his back.

Konohamaru watches in fascination as, Naruto glide through the air. The pair land on the bridge safely. Naruto looks at his apprentice and gives an actual genuine smile, "One of the abilities if you sign the Dragon Contract. Like the Toad Contract having a Toad Sage mode, there is a Dragon Sage mode.

I have trained with each dragon clan, and gained the power to become a Dragon sage. A rare ability in the Ninja world, there are very few Sages. There is currently two Jiraiya the Toad Sage and myself the Dragon Sage.

Though rarely anyone knows about my Dragon Sage abilities, so let's keep it a secret between us ne." Konohamaru just nods his head frantically, "Actually now that I think about Sarutobi use to be known as the Monkey Sage. But he hasn't used his Sage training in ages. So I recon he's rusty ne." "Hai Sensei!" Running of once more, Konohamaru laughs as he rides against, Naruto's back, "Ne Sensei can you go faster." A giant grin is plastered on, Naruto's face, "Faster eh well then hold on TIGHT!" Naruto kicks of the ground, channelling wind and lightning chakra into his feet.

Naruto rushes towards, squad 7's location, Konohamaru laughs in glee as he feels the wind on his face. Naruto comes to halt as they arrive at their destination. Setting, Konohamaru down, Naruto knocks on the door.

On the other end an angelic voice speaks, "Coming." The door opens to reveal a beauty of a black haired woman. She has lush pale skin, ripe red lips. Her hair is long, silky and shiny flowing down her back.

Her cloths hugging her body, showing her perfect hips and large bust. Naruto's heart suddenly feels faint, _"W…W…What is this feeling?" _

"_**So the kits Discovered love how sweet." **_

"How may I help you?" The woman smiles at the blonde, causing him to close his eyes, before taking in a deep breathe, "Yes my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I am Squad 7's back up along with my Apprentice, Konohamaru Sarutobi." "OH please comes on in. My name is Tsunami." Walking in the dinning room, Naruto finds squad 7 seated around the table. Kakashi is reading his little orange book, but stops when, Naruto walks in.

Looking around the room, Naruto finds that Squad 7 consists of the Pink haired Banshee Sakura Haruno, the Last Uchiha Sasuke and finally his spy in Root Sai.

Kakashi looks up at the blonde with slight interest, "So you are the backup Hokage-sama sent." "Yes I am, Kakashi Hatake and as such under his direct orders I am taking over this mission!" Immediately a ruckus starts, "What you know older then us! I haven't even seen you in the village I don't even know you!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke scoffs at him, "So he's a clan less no name looser."

Kakashi looks up from his book stares in pure horror, as in front of him is Naruto his Sensei's son, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, "Naruto is that you! You've grown so much, I nearly didn't recognise you." Naruto smiles at, Kakashi the memories of the Jounin, flooding his mind.

_

* * *

_

Flash back age 4

Naruto runs for his life, as the villagers approach him. Stopping at a dead end he channels chakra into his eyes. Instead of five rings, Naruto has eight rings around his eyes, "Stay back or die!" it wasn't a mere threat it was a statement.

But the mob ignores him, taking a step forward, they are stopped by the sound of chirping, **"Chidori!" **Suddenly an Anbu races forward, lightning covering his fist.

Lunging forward the Dog masked Anbu, impales a Chunin on his hand. Ripping his arm out a fully matured Sharingan blazes in his left eye, "S…S…S...Sharingan Kakashi! RUN!" Instantly the mob flees for their lives. Naruto sighs in relief, dropping to the ground. Kakashi walks over to the blonde removing his mask. Giving a warm smile he pats the boy's head, "As long as I live, Naruto I shall protect you. I swore to my Sensei that I would watch over you." "Thank you." Naruto closes his eyes and passes out, "Naruto starting tomorrow I shall help you train. To protect yourself, I will help you become a strong Shinobi!"

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto gives a warm smile at the Jounin, "That I have Kakashi that I have." Kakashi smiles, before he notices, Konohamaru, "May I ask why, Konohamaru is here?" "Oh he is my apprentice." "I see then you must have become powerful. After all I here you are known as the Shadow Kyuubi, throughout he Shinobi Nations. "So my reputation precedes me how interesting." Naruto walks over to, Kakashi and takes a seat, "How about a drink, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckles, "Sure why not!" Sakura stares at the interaction between the two, "Sensei you know him?" "Of course, Sakura this is, Naruto Namikaze I use to train him before he left the village when he was six. I taught him for two years." "And I am indeed thankful Sensei." "Though I here you aren't on good terms with Kurenai. Why is that?" "Do not concern yourself with trivial things Sensei." Grabbing a scroll, Naruto summons two bottles of Kumo Sake.

Undoing both, Naruto gives one to, Kakashi, "Bottoms up." Naruto drinks down the alcohol and gasps, "Now that's the stuff ne." Kakashi nods as he sets down a completely drunken bottle, "You really have to teach me how to do that someday sensei." "All in good time, young pupil." Both burst out laughing, "Ah good one, Kakashi." Naruto hen stops laughing and pulls out a scroll labelled, "Lightning Ninjutsu', "Here this is for you. It has details on the Lightning Jutsu's I created. Think of it as repayment for helping me all those years ago."

A tear drops down from, Kakashi's right eye, "I'm honoured, Naruto-kun." Opening the scroll, Kakashi finds it filled with twenty-four Lightning Jutsu's, "This is very impressive, Naruto. But why not keep it yourself. I mean surely you'd want to keep such techniques to yourself." "Yeah but I got a few copies. So I decided to give you one. After all I'm not much into using the other elements. I prefer to stick with Darkness Ninjutsu."

Kakashi gives an eye smile, "You always did prefer to use your Darkness Jutsu ne." Naruto nods his head, before he become serious, "Kakashi I heard you faced, Zabuza Momochi is that true?"

"Hai it's true. He even managed to catch me. But thanks to Sai and Sasuke I was set free. But I used my Sharingan to much during the battle, so I'm exhausted."

Naruto shakes his head, "Kakashi-sensei I'm disappointed you've become Lazy. In your Anbu years you could easily handle an A class Nin without your Sharingan. How disappointing you really need to start training again, Sensei." "I believe I shall, Naruto how about a spar sometime?" Naruto gives a foxy grin, "Why not Sensei."

Naruto unseals his scroll and tosses it to, Konohamaru, "Tsunami please show, Konohamaru to our room." Tsunami just smiles, and that's the young boy upstairs. Sitting down, Naruto takes a sip of his sake. Sai stands up and approaches him. Bowing, Sai pulls out a scroll, "I have my monthly reports, Naruto-san." "Oh thank you." Taking the scroll, Naruto unrolls it and summons a file.

Opening the file, Naruto scans it. Kakashi watches with interest as, Naruto slams the file down, "Damn bastards," Muttered Naruto. The entire file details, on an alliance between Oto, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, to invade, Konoha. The file also contains information of, Danzou giving reports on, Konoha's defences, all taking place during the final round of the Chunin exams.

Closing the file, he seals it away, before sealing the scroll away, "Thank you, Sai for your report."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "May I ask what is going on?" "Of course you see, Sai is my spy in Root, he gives me all of Danzou's Plans, reports, alliances and schemes. I have an entire scroll full of files on all of, Danzou's findings. He is a very devious man."

Konohamaru and Tsunami come back down, Tsunami walks into the Kitchen while, Konohamaru takes a seat next to, Naruto, "So Sensei when do we start training." Naruto grins, "If you'd like we can start right now. Come, Konohamaru." Standing up, Naruto walks to the door, "We shall be back later."

Both of the boys walk out of the house, and into the forest, "Since you can use chakra please tells me all the Jutsu's you have knowledge of." "Well I've learnt Transformation, Substitution and the Clone Jutsu from the academy, while Grandpa has taught me the Roof Tile shuriken Technique and the Water clone Technique." "Three D ranks and Two C rank Justus Since you have an affinity towards Wind and Lightning I'll show you a Lightning Technique. Now I don't have any D class Lightning Jutsu so I'll show you a C class. The hand seals are Tiger, Snake, Horse, Dragon, Ox and Tiger. **Lightning Style: Lightning Shuriken Jutsu." **Lightning sparks of his body, transforming into thirty shuriken.

Hovering around the Blonde, Naruto thrusts both hands forward. The shuriken zip through the air, and impale, themselves, into a single tree, "If you ever run out of Shuriken you can sue this technique to forge your own.

Now at the moment you'll be using ordinary chakra, so it won't be as powerful if you use just lightning. So after forming the hand seals, channel chakra into the air. You must then concentrate forming the image of a shuriken in your mind.

Once you have that then you must throw them. You can throw them with your hands since it uses less chakra. Or do like I did, by channelling chakra into the already formed shuriken, you can control them. This way it is nearly impossible to miss. GO ahead try."  
Nodding, Konohamaru forms the six seals, ending in tiger. Channelling chakra he pulls out a small amount, "More chakra, Konohamaru and concentrate." Pulling more chakra into the air, Konohamaru pictures a shuriken in his mind. Lightning sparks of his body startling him.

He loses control, but, Naruto shouts, "Concentrate, Konohamaru it won't hurt you." Concentrating the chakra turns into five glowing shuriken. Taking them in his hands, Konohamaru throws them.

Two impale a tree while the other three miss, "I'm impressed I didn't expect you to get it on your first try. So I'll show you a second Jutsu and I want you to work on both.

This is a C Class Wind NinJutsu the seals are just Ram one single seal. So it makes it a little more difficult. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu." **Breathing in, Naruto brings his hands to his mouth and expels a large blast of wind. The wind levels almost anything in its path. Konohamaru looks in amazement at a row of decimated trees, "For this Jutsu you must channel wind chakra into you throat. Then you expel it in a large burst of wind. The more chakra added the strongest the blast.

As an added bonus I'll teach you a fire jutsu so watch. The seals are Snake, ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." **Naruto places a hand near his mouth, and expels a large burst of flames, morphing into a large fireball.

The fireball hits a tree, making it go up in flames, "To use this Jutsu you must channel fire chakra into your throat, and expel it. Don't try expelling first, releasing your chakra into your mouth, then open. This way you won't burn your throat.

It may be hard to get those two down, since they are both similar. So don't worry. Now try the Great Breakthrough. By the way lightning chakra it feels rough, while Wind chakra feels smooth, water chakra it is cold, fire burns and earth tastes muddy just a little hint."

Konohamaru nods, a great sense of pride in his eyes, _"I must do this. So concentrate Konohamaru!" _Forming the ram seal, Konohamaru digs into his chakra. Konohamaru senses to chakra sources in his body, one rough and the other smooth. Bringing the smooth chakra forward, he brings it to his throat, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu." **Bringing his hand up, Konohamaru expels a small blast of wind. The wind slams into a tree, knocking it over and sending it flying into the air, "WOW!" screamed, Konohamaru in amazement, "Konohamaru-kun unlike most your age you poses more chakra then normal. You contain more Chakra then a Genin fresh out of the academy. Your reserves are at least medium Chunin but control is low Genin. Now please perform the next Jutsu."

Nodding, Konohamaru forms the Snake, ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger seals, **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." **Breathing in, Konohamaru opens his mouth. Only to cough up a large amount of smoke, Naruto chuckles as, Konohamaru grabs his throat. Chucking the boy a canteen, Konohamaru quickly scoffs it down.

Gasping in relief, Konohamaru pouts as, Naruto laughs, "You don't open your mouth then channel the chakra from your throat forward. You bring that chakra forward into your mouth, then open your jaws and expel it."

Trying again, Konohamaru opens his mouth but vomits, "You forgot to channel it to your throat then mouth. You sent it right into your mouth first."

Grumbling, Konohamaru performs the Jutsu once more, channelling chakra into his throat and bringing it into his mouth. Opening his mouth, Konohamaru expels a small fireball. Collapsing to the ground, Konohamaru grins, "I did it Sensei!" Smiling, Naruto summons a small bag of soldier pills, "This bag contains ten soldier pills, and they will restore your chakra by eating one. So continue to practice those Jutsu's. When you are able to form fifteen shuriken, knock down five trees and expel a fireball the size of myself I shall teach you an earth Jutsu."

"What Jutsu will it be Sensei?" "I shall teach you the earth Style: Mud Flow River Technique." "HAI Sensei!" spinning around, Konohamaru performs the lightning shuriken Technique.

Chuckling, Naruto walks away, leaving a shadow clone behind. Walking onto a lake, Naruto sits in a lotus position.

* * *

_Flash back – age 2_

Naruto runs from an angry mob, into an alley way. Curling into a fetal position, Naruto tries to drown the angry mob out, "DIE DEMON!" they shouted, **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," **Shouted a random Shinobi, expelling a large fireball from his mouth.

Jumping down in front of, Naruto is the village elder, Homaru, **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu." **Opening his mouth, Homaru expels a large amount of mud forming a giant wall. The fireball hits the wall and explodes. Releasing the wall, Homaru starts a new Jutsu, **"Earth Style: Mud Flow River Jutsu." **The concrete beneath them turns into wet mud. The crowd screams as they are sent sliding into a wall, **"Earth Style: Mud Prison Jutsu." **Placing his palms on the ground, the mud transforms into a large hardened cage. Walking towards them, Homaru glares long and hard, releasing killer intent "You should be ashamed attacking a young boy. Anbu take them to Ibiki tell him not to hold back." Three Anbu appear, giving, Homaru a nod.

Walking over to, Naruto, Homaru gives a warm smile, "There, there son I won't hurt you." "Y…Y…Y…You promise?" Naruto sobbed out, "Of course. My name is, Homaru Mikokado." "N…N…Naruto Uzumaki. Where's Oji-san?" "Sarutobi he's in his office. Shall I take you to him; He's an old friend of mine." "Yes Please." Naruto piped up. Taking the boys hand, Homaru goes up in a swirl of leaves.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto smiles as he remembers his encounter with, Homaru if it hadn't been for him, he'd probably be dead. Sighing, Naruto starts to meditate, but sadly his meditation is broken, by squad 7 an hour later, "Alright squad I'll be teaching you tree climbing toward!" "But sensei we already know how to climb trees." "You'll be climbing trees without your hands!" "NANI!"

Naruto cringes at, Sakura's scream, opening his eyes, Naruto stands up. Walking to the bank, the blonde looks at squad 7, "So you're teaching them tree climbing hmm." "Hai, Hai." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, "Not like I care that just a bunch of green horns." Sakura glares at him, "SASUKE-KUN COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY LOSER!"

"Your students need to learn respect for there betters." "YOU'RE NOT MY BETTER!" "Hn yeah right dobe." Naruto just ignores both Genin, "Anyway, Kakashi I was thinking when this mission is completed if you'll let, Konohamaru spar with your students." Kakashi gives an eye smile, "Why not I'm sure he'll be as strong as a Genin by then, if he's training under you." Nodding, Naruto prepares to leave but, Sasuke stops him, "I demand you teach me you're Jutsu's!" "Bugger of dick head." Sasuke glares at him, "I demand you teach me you're Jutsu's! IF you don't I'm sure the council will force you! You Clan less Loser!" Naruto turns to, Kakashi, "Oi Kakashi if your student doesn't shut up, I won't be held responsible for what I do to him." Kakashi sighs and goes to stop, Sasuke but it's to late, "Come back here you Clan Less Loser you're just a nobody! You're just a slave to the Uchiha's!"

Naruto sighs, "That's it he's so dead." Racing forward, Naruto summons his sword of darkness. Swinging it he releases a wave of black Chakra. The chakra hits, Sasuke with enough force, to send him flying through the air.

Kakashi just claps, "I'm surprised Naruto, you're able to use Jutsu's with out hand seals, and I didn't even detect your chakra." "It helps when you've done enough training. Any ho I better get back to, Konohamaru. Make sure he hasn't killed himself. "Walking back in the direction of the young boy, Naruto spots the nine year old performing hand seals.

But as he does, Naruto notices him making a mistake in the seals instead of Snake, ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger he performs Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger, **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." **Konohamaru opens his mouth, but instead of expelling a fireball, Konohamaru expels a large jet of flames.

The flames race towards the forest, turning white, completely burning a large row of trees to ash. Konohamaru backs up in shock stumbling to the ground, "NANI!"

Naruto walks over to him chuckling, "You messed up the seals instead of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger you performed Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox and Tiger. So instead of performing the Great Fireball Jutsu you used the Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile Technique.

You just learnt a B Class Ninjutsu by pure accident, Funny how that happens. Anyway have you learnt the Technique's?' "Hai Sensei I was able to learn the Lightning and Wind Jutsu pretty easy for some reason."

"That's because you are a natural for them. You are aligned to Wind and Lightning making performing and learning those Jutsu's easier.

When you perform those Jutsu's their power will increase. It's the same for the other elements. Even though you are aligned to Wind and lightning, doesn't mean you can't learn the other elements. They just won't be as powerful as they should be.

Each element has a weakness and a strong point. Wind beats Lightning but is defeated by Fire. Fire defeats Wind but is conquered by Water. Lightning conquers Earth but Wind defeats lightning. Earth conquers Water but is defeated by lightning. It's just the world works, Konohamaru-kun.

Now as I promised your next technique. For the Mud flow river it only has one seal the Tiger seal. **Earth Style: Mud Flow River Jutsu." **Suddenly the land in front of, Naruto turns into wet mud.

The mud flows downwards like water, covering the land, "As you see it's a very useful Jutsu. You can use it to make your opponent loose their footing. TO use this Jutsu you, must channel your chakra into the dirt.

By changing the dirt you can make it gain moisture, this turning it to mud. Once you have done that the mud will turn into a river, throwing your opponent of balance. I will now also show you a, water Jutsu. The only required seal is Tiger. Channelling water chakra, through your body, and into your mouth. This will cause a large amount of water to form in your mouth.

Then you launch it as a sphere. This Jutsu is called **Water Style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu** a C rank Jutsu." Performing the technique, Naruto launches a bullet of water, taking out a large chunk of a tree, "Now practice you Jutsu's including the B Class you 'accidently' learnt. Now I'll be off." Walking off, Naruto heads back towards the house.

Stepping in, Naruto sits down and with a long sigh. Tsunami walks over, 'Is everything alright, Namikaze-san." "Please call me, Naruto not Namikaze. Even had 'Kun' if you wish, Tsunami-chan." Tsunami blushes at the suffix added to her name, "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Tsunami looks around the room, "Where is, Konohamaru-kun?" "He's out training at the moment. I left him with a few Jutsu's to practice." "So you're a Jounin like, Kakashi-san." Naruto just chuckles, "Actually technically I'm still a Genin. But I've been given the authority of an Anbu. Konohamaru is a Genin, with the authority of a Chunin.

So it works out well like this. Also we both can take the Chunin exams. But I have made an agreement with the third. When I make Chunin he is automatically making me a Special Jounin."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

Naruto chuckles as he looks at the third, "Naruto I have decided to make a deal with you. If you become a Chunin as long as you teach in the academy for three months I will give you the rank of Jounin." "That seems fine to me, Hokage-sama and maybe I'll be able to teach the little brats something."

_Flashback End_

* * *

Tsunami smiles at the blonde, "I see. So you must be happy then." Naruto just scratches his neck, "Not really as long as I'm a Jounin I'm good. Then I'll actually be taken seriously in the Ninja world. Even though I have a huge bounty on my head, no one takes me seriously just because I'm a Genin, or well wasn't even a Shinobi yet.

But once I climb the ranks, then everyone will never underestimate me again. HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto starts laughing slightly scaring, Tsunami. Naruto stops when he sees the look of fear on her face, "Terribly sorry spur of the moment."

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

Naruto whistles as he reads a scroll. The door opens as, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Konohamaru come walking in, "Konohamaru did you learn those five Jutsu's I showed you and the one you learnt by pure accident." Konohamaru smiles, "Hai Sensei I completed them just like you told me to." Naruto gives a warm smile, "Good because tomorrow is Chakra control." Pulling out a scroll, Naruto summons a pair of black wrist and ankle bands, "These are weighted clothing, each of these bands has a chakra seal. The seal is designed to increase there weight, by channelling chakra into that seal…"

Naruto points to a triangle inside a circle, "Currently the Wrist bands weigh five Kilograms and the Ankle bands ten. Put them on they'll help increase your speed." Accepting the bands, Konohamaru puts them on. He is slightly affected by the weight, but manages to stay standing.

Kakashi sits next to, Naruto and speaks, "Naruto what Jutsu's did you teach him?"

"I showed him the Lightning Shuriken, Liquid Bullet, Mud Flow River, Great Fireball and Great Breakthrough. A jutsu for each element, and by pure accident he learnt the Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile, by messing up the seals for the Great Fireball Jutsu."

"Isn't it a little dangerous to teach, Konohamaru such high rank Techniques at his age." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, "When I was his age I was using S class on a daily bases. But then again I had much more chakra and training. But don't worry, Kakashi-sensei he'll be fine, he's my apprentice after all!"

Kakashi just nods his head, "Well he is your student, so I have no say in how you teach him." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders, "Konohamaru you'll learn the Tree Climbing exercise tomorrow, then I'll show you how to use the Storm Fist." Kakashi stares at, Naruto with a blank expression, "So you're teaching him the style of the Namikaze clan." Konohamaru looks up in shock, "You mean your teaching me an outsider your families Taijutsu style! WHY!?" "Because I have no use for it I use the Darkness Fist. So I have no need for any other style. It's best that you learn it, so you can pass it onto my children, if I can't." "Hai Sensei!" Konohamaru salutes the older male.

Tazuna chuckling as he takes a swig of his sake, "So this is your back up a runt and an even smaller runt." Naruto turns to him, flashing behind him, Naruto holds a kunai knife to his throat, 'It is best you don't mock a Shinobi, Tazuna-san it may get you killed." Tazuna starts sweating, "Ah…TO right."

That's when a small boy comes walking in with a scowl, just as, Tsunami places dinner on the table.

"Inari, you've already met, Kakashi and his team, these are their back up. Naruto Namikaze and Konohamaru Sarutobi that will also be protecting your Grandfather, and will be protecting him until the bridge is protected," said Tsunami, as she hoped to cheer her son up, but saw him glare at them all the same, and the group wondered what they did to receive it.

"It doesn't matter. Gatou is unbeatable right now even with their help," said Inari, as he looked at what food his Mother could give him, and picked at it with his fork.

"Child is, Gatou immortal?" said Naruto as he ate calmly as the boy continues to glare, "No!" "Then he can be beaten I have fought immortals, and they were difficult to kill. Kakashi-sensei I assume you have heard of Kakuzu the Bounty Hunter and his Partner Hidan worshipper of Jashin?" "Yes we have lot hundreds of Shinobi to them same with the other villagers. So you were the one to take them down. Most impressive, Naruto." said Naruto, as he saw Inari rise up from the chair, and point an accusing finger at him.

"Shut up! You're not here day after day suffering so what do you know of it you spoiled Shinobi, living in a place that loves you, and supports you throughout your trials!" said Inari, who would have said more, but was stopped when he found he couldn't breathe, he looks down to see a hand sprouting from his shadow, strangling him.

"Inari!" said Tsunami, as she moved to her boy to help him, but was stopped by Naruto when he used his Shadow Restraints to stop her movements, and slowly walked up to the boy.

"Child you should really shut your trap. You proclaim I do not know suffering then you are indeed an idiot. For six years of my life I was tortured, beaten, hated and starved by my own village. Then for the next six years I was hunted down for who and what I am. So shut your trap, because there are thousands of people suffering more than you have. Example those of Kiri with bloodlines. They are being killed of because of their blood limits. Now shut your trap before I shut it." Releasing the pathetic child, Naruto's eyes spin rapidly, "I am dreadfully for my actions. But I do not like whining children." Inari glares at him, tears forming in his eyes, "Oh yes cry like the weakling you are. That's all you can do." Inari runs off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sakura walks over to, Naruto and slaps him, "YOU DEMON THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!!!" Sakura shouted. Immediately, Kakashi ducks under the table dragging, Konohamaru and Tsunami with him. Sai grabs, Sasuke and Tazuna doing the same.

In a split second, Naruto grabs, Sakura slamming her into a wall, his eyes glowing red, **"You do not know anything you pathetic, piece of shit pink excuse of a Shinobi!" **releasing his grip, Naruto walks out of the house, "I shall return later. Konohamaru come I have training with you. Tsunami-chan please keeps our dinner warm." Grabbing the boy by his scarf, Naruto drags him away.

Walking into the forest, Naruto drops, Konohamaru, "Come my student it is time to learn!" "Ano…Naruto-sensei what was that about?" "Do not worry yourself, Konohamaru for now only look towards the present, not the past or future. The only thing you should look forward to is becoming a great Shinobi. Now I shall train you in the Storm Fist.

The storm fist uses quick and strong punches to disable the opponent. But that is only the basic style; once you get more advanced you can shatter bones, send chakra into your opponent's organs disrupting them.

Using Lightning chakra you can shut your enemy's vital organs down killing them. Using wind chakra you can serve you opponent's chakra and nerve channels."

Spreading his legs apart, Naruto lowers his body settling into a stance similar to the, Hyuga's Gentle Fist, "The storm fist is the predecessor of the Gentle Fist. But the, Hyuga's couldn't use wind or Lightning Chakra, so they created their own style form ours.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Poll: Should i pair Naruto up with a girl

A) yes

B) No

Poll 2: If it is voted that, Naruto is paired up should is be harem

A) Yes

B) No

Poll 3: If it is voted for harem how many girls

A) 2

B) 3

Poll 4: How should he be paired up with if Poll 1, 2 wins - Only older women (17 and above)

Kurenai

Anko

Tsunami

Tsunade

Shizune

Hana

Yuugao

Ayame

Koyuki Kazehana (PRincess of Snow: Only Except to my rule)

Poll 5: Should Naruto take on a Genin Team later on

A) Yes

B) No

Poll 6: is Poll 5 wins mostly Yes who should be on his team besides, Konohamaru

A) Moegi

B) Udon

C) Hanabi

D) OC Female

E) Oc Male

F) Yakumo Kurama

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Naruto walks into the dinning room. As he walks he finds, Kakashi reading his book, Sasuke brooding, Tsunami cooking, Tazuna drinking, Sai painting, Sakura staring heart eyed at, Sasuke and Konohamaru going through the twelve hand seals, "Seems I slept it." Naruto chuckled to himself, taking a seat next to, Konohamaru. The Thirds grandson looks up at the blonde, "When will you show me Tree Climbing, Naruto-sensei." "Right after Breakfast we'll begin training once more, Konohamaru-kun. Kakashi how long till, Zabuza strikes?"

"He was injured pretty badly, so I recon a week or more." – Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Naruto nods, thanking, Tsunami as she puts a plate down in front of him.

After eating, Naruto instructs, Konohamaru to follow. Walking through the forest, the two arrive at a lake, "Today we are going to teach you Tree Climbing then hopefully Water Walking. Tree climbing is channelling a set amount of chakra into your feet so you stick. To much you blow away, to little you won't stick.

Best option it to place one foot on first, and channel chakra into it. Once you found the right amount try the other foot. Then stand there for a while. After waiting a few moments begin walking up the tree. Stop every thirty steps to regain your control, same time getting use to the amount of chakra need." Forming the ram seal, Naruto starts working vertically up a tall tree. Jumping down, Naruto instructs, Konohamaru to try.

Walking up to the tree, the young boy places a foot on the bark. Channelling chakra into his foot he soon sticks. Placing the other foot on, he stands there for a brief moment. Getting a nod from, Naruto, Konohamaru starts walking up the tree.

Stopping after thirty or so steps, Konohamaru stops. Naruto walks up next to him, "If you fall I'll catch you." Konohamaru nods and starts walking once more. Both Master and Student, walk up the tree reaching ¾ of the way up.

Naruto instructs, Konohamaru to follows him. Walking onto a branch eh sits down, 'Have a little rest, Konohamaru then we shall continue."

Sitting next to his sensei, Konohamaru looks out over the forest. Naruto sighs, "Konohamaru." "Hai Sensei." "I have made a request with, Kakashi that you are to fight one of his students, at the end of this mission. So your training will increase dramatically. But if you can't handle it I will slow down."

Konohamaru just gives a toothy grin, "Don't worry Sensei I can handle it!" "Good cause after these chakra control exercise, we begin your physical training. Come on enough resting lets continue." Both stand up and continue walking to the top. Reaching the top, Naruto speaks again, "Now to complete this exercise you must run down the tree. Let's go!" Naruto runs down the tree, with Konohamaru on his tail.

Reaching the bottom, Naruto walks over to the lake. Konohamaru walks over to the blonde, slightly out of breathe, "Now water walking is slightly different then Tree Climbing. To water walk you must constantly channel chakra into your feet, and place a layer of it on the water.

The chakra acts as an invisible foot path, allowing you to walk on the water. A demonstration I think is in need, so watch carefully, Konohamaru." Channelling chakra into his feet, Naruto steps onto the water. Walking out into the middle, the blonde grins, "Now you try. It may look easy but it is not. But since you are young you should be able to get it quiet easily. But I suggest you do the same with tree climbing, test one foot first.

That way you won't sink, while you test the other foot." Konohamaru nods his head and forms the ram seal. Placing a foot on the water, he channels chakra into his legs.

His foot just hovers beneath the surface. Channelling more chakra, His foot rises to the surface. Placing the other foot down, Konohamaru finds one side sinking. Quickly channelling chakra into the other foot it rises. But the other side sinks, "You have to constantly channel your chakra into both feet, constantly replacing it."

Konohamaru calms himself, and channels his chakra into both feet. Getting use to the exercise, Konohamaru takes a step. Slightly sinking, his foot rises. Trying again eh slowly walks towards the blonde. Naruto just claps his hand.

"Excellent work, Konohamaru-kun most would sink instantly, but then again my way is much better. In due time I will teach you Water Meditation." "What's that sensei?" "Meditating on the water of course. It's a difficult exercise, because you have to concentrate on two things at once. But over time your body does it naturally. Now let's head back to land."

Both walk across the water, back to the bank, "To start I want you to run three laps around the lake, perform ten push ups, sit ups and squats then repeat twice more.

At the same time when you feel your weights becoming light, channel chakra into them, increase there weight. This will help build your body strength and speed."

"Hai Naruto-Sensei!" Konohamaru then runs off. Naruto chuckles at the boys antics, "The youth so full of life how wonderful." Chuckling is heard, as, Kakashi walks over from the shadows, "You sound like an old man, Naruto." Naruto smiles at the porn reading Jounin, "When you have a ten thousand demon inside of you, it happens."

Kakashi gives an eye smile, "So it would seem. It would also seem your student is going quiet well. I was surprised he learnt those exercises so quickly. But your explanation helped didn't it. I only wish I thought of it."  
"Don't get any ideas, Kakashi-sensei." – Said Naruto staring at the older Nin, "I think you need a girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi just stares at his book, giggling like a school girl "what ever gave you that idea?"

Naruto just sighs in annoyance, looking at the ground, "Do I even want to say it!" Naruto looks up to find, Konohamaru running by him, "Two laps remaining, Konohamaru-kun!"

"Well I'll be off I have my team to train." – said Kakashi walking away reading his orange book, "Have fun!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

Konohamaru collapses to the ground as he performs his final squat. Naruto chuckles at the small boy, "Well done, Konohamaru you performed all your tasks. Now what are your weights at?"

"Wrist bands both at twenty Kilograms and Ankle bands thirty kilograms, Naruto-sensei." The young boy groaned out. Naruto gives a smile, "Excellent that's a total of a hundred Kilograms. Surprising for someone your size, but I could tell you was slightly pushing yourself. I advice you not to do it." –said Naruto as he lectures his apprentice.

"H…Hai Sensei." Naruto just ruffles the kid's hair, "Don't sweat it." Standing up straight, Naruto looks to his left. Walking over to him is a girl; she is dressed in a pink Kimono and has long black hair, _"IF it isn't, Haku. Now that I think about it she really is beautiful. Do I really need to kill her to claim her as one of my bodies? I have done it the last two times. _

_I think I'll just let everything play out. I know I'll definitely add, Zabuza to my collection. After all I already have, Kisame and Raiga."_

Naruto slowly approaches, Haku, "Hello, Haku-chan how are you today?" – asked the blonde giving a smile. Haku instantly goes on the offensive, "Who are you? How do you know my name?' "I'm a Shinobi of the leaf and Squad 7's backup along with my Apprentice. Whom I think might be dead at the moment.' – said Naruto, pointing to, Konohamaru who looks half dead, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Haku just sweat drop at the image, before looking at, Naruto, "Now how do you know me name?" "I know everything about you, Haku-chan apprentice of Zabuza Momochi. You have the ability to manipulate Wind and Water to force ice.

Your mother possessed the same ability till your father discovered you. He killed your mother and you in turn kill him. Anyway, Haku-chan how long till, Zabuza is up and running." Haku gulps, as she feels the blonde's killer intent, just rolling of his body.

Getting a grip she speaks, "He shall be ready in five days time." Naruto chuckles, "Perfect. Oh tell him that the name of his killer is, Naruto Namikaze the Shadow Kyuubi." Turning around, his shadow takes the form of a laughing nine tailed fox. Haku backs up in fear and runs off.

Approaching, Konohamaru, Naruto sits down next to him, "Konohamaru during this week I expect your wrist bands to reach fifty Kilogram and ankle bands one hundred kilograms. That comes to a total of two hundred Kilograms.

For Genjutsu I shall teach you the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing, Mist Servant, Sly Mind Affect and Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire. Two D and two C class Genjutsu.

Ninjutsu I shall teach you two C class Katon Jutsu, two Fuuton jutsu one C the other B, Two Doton jutsu one C and one B, One B Class Suiton Jutsu and Two Raiton Jutsu both B.

I'll also make a deal with you, once you have a total of fifteen C class Ninjutsu, and ten B class Ninjutsu I will teach you two, A Class Ninjutsu one for Lightning and the other for Wind.

Those two techniques will be Wind Style: Devastating Current and Lightning Style: Shock Cannon both A, Class Assassination Jutsu. But to get them you must work hard okay. Every time you learn three, B Class Ninjutsu I teach you an A Class. And when you have twenty, A Class Ninjutsu in your arsenal maybe I'll teach you an S Class."

Konohamaru just looks at his teacher completely stunned. One reason at his training schedule, and the other at learning two, A Class assassination jutsu and maybe an S sometime in his Shinobi career.

Naruto chuckles at the boy's antics, "Also when we get back to Konoha I'll teach you the rest of the Storm Fist. So you'll just have to use the basics for now."

Konohamaru just nods his head frantically.

Naruto laughs as he finds Konohamaru sound asleep. Walking down stairs he meets the others, "Konohamaru's still asleep. SO I'll let him sleep in today. The little guy exhausted himself this week." Kakashi just nods his head, "That's fine. Besides I'm sure we can handle, Zabuza and his apprentice by ourselves."

Naruto nods his head in agreement, "So gang lets move out." Walking off the group of six arrive at the bridge. But when they arrive they find the bridge workers dead, and a thick fog covering the bridge.

Naruto releases his chakra, dispersing the mist, "Oi, Zabuza come out and fight you ugly son of a bitch!" Naruto unsheathes his, Odachi channelling chakra into them.

Suddenly both swords transform. Both swords have transformed into a fang like blade. One of the swords is crimson red, with red fox fur around the hilt. The guard is pure black, with a nine tailed fox for design.

The other sword is light blue, with dragon like wings producing form the hilt. Guard is a snow white colour, with emeralds imbedded for design. Wrapped around the blade is a golden dragon.

Naruto spins the swords smirking at the shocked expression of his comrades and enemy, "These swords were forged from fangs of two mighty beasts. My red fang was forged from the front tooth of the nine tailed Fox Demon. While my blue fang it was forged from the tooth of the Dragon king Ryuujin and god of Time and Space.

In there sealed state they take the form of an Odachi, but when transformed there true power is shown. Come Zabuza Momochi and face the wrath of my swords."

Zabuza growls and runs forward, grabbing his Kubikiri Houchou (Decapitating Carving Knife). Swinging Kubikiri, Zabuza aims to decapitate the blonde. Naruto blocks with both fangs, "Bad move Zabuza-san **Backlash Wave!" **Black chakra surrounds, Naruto sending, Zabuza flying across the bridge.  
Slamming his Zanbatou into the concrete, Zabuza stops a few metres away. But, Naruto closes the gap quickly, and kicks the Missing-Nin in the chest. Zabuza grunts as he hits the ground. Naruto just gives a sadistic smirk leaping into the air, **"Piercing Heavens Backlash Wave!" **Swinging his swords in a downward arc, Naruto releases a large amount of darkness chakra.

The black chakra flies towards, Zabuza in the shape of a crescent Moon. Cutting through the air, shockwaves sprout of sending everyone flying backwards. Zabuza's eyes widen in shock, as ripples appearing behind the technique.

Zabuza quickly rolls away just as the technique hits the bridge. A loud creaking noise is heard, before the area that was hit caves in. Concrete falls into the water bellows as support cables snape and one of the pillars crumble in half.

Tazuna starts crying, "How dare you hurt my precious bridge NOOO!!"

Konohamaru groans as he slowly stands up, "NANI! They left me behind!" Suddenly, Konohamaru hears, Tsunami screaming. Running over to the window, Konohamaru finds, Tsunami being held by two of Gatou's men

"Well, it looks like Tazuna has one hot daughter," said one of them.

"You're coming with us," he said loudly.

"Kaa-san," cried Inari who was standing at the top of the stairs. He had left his room to see what the noise was about.

"Should we get the kid?" asked the first. The second shook his head. "Good, then I can cut him up."

"Don't you dare touch him," said Tsunami.

"Lady, you are in no position to tell us to do anything," said the second bodyguard.

"You need a hostage, right?" asked Tsunami. "If you kill him I'll bite my tongue and kill myself." The first guy groaned.

"Fine," he said as he turned around. "You're a lucky brat to have a mom like this. Maybe Gatou will give her back after he's done with her."

"Not likely," snickered the other. "Remember what he did to Ai. Had her sent to the Red Light district and killed her when she stopped bringing in the customers." With that they walked out the door with Tsunami, laughing all the way.

Inari fell to his knees and began to cry. What could he do? He wasn't strong enough to fight those guys. And even if he did somehow manage to beat them, Gatou would just send more. It was hopeless.

As the guards prepare to walk away, Konohamaru bursts through the window. Performing a summer salt in mid air, he lands in front of the two. Turning to them he pulls out a kunai, "Stop right there! Release, Tsunami-san or I'll kill you!'

Both Samurai just laugh, "it's just a little runt lets kill him." Both drop, Tsunami and unsheathe there swords. Konohamaru grins, holding his Kunai knife like a sword _"I'm so glad I was able to learn this A class technique _**Wind Style: Wind Sword Jutsu!" **Suddenly the wind swirls around the knife, turning into a slightly visible sword.

Rushing forward, Konohamaru ducks under the Samurai, "Wind Sword Style: First Move: Wind Slash!"

Swinging his sword of wind, Konohamaru unleashes a wave of wind chakra. The wind slams into the Samurai, snapping there blades in half. Both Samurai spit up blood as they hit the ground. Standing up they glare at the boy, "You going to pay runt."

Konohamaru performs the Snake, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Horse, Ram and Snake hand seals. Slamming his palms on the ground he shouts, **"Earth Style: Stone Closing Palm Jutsu!" **

Rising from behind the, Samurai is a giant stone hand. The hand falls on top of the two, and crushes them under its weight. Konohamaru cringes at the sound of crunching bones. Gulping, Konohamaru performs the body flicker.

Konohamaru appears on the bridge, just as, Sasuke runs at Haku. Sasuke was able to block her swings and soon they were at a stalemate.

"Looks like a draw," said Sasuke.

"Hardly," said Haku. "I have three advantages over you. The first happens to be that one of your arms is tied up so you can't make any seals. The second is that I don't share your limitations. And finally, we are surrounded by water." With that, she began to make hand sings with one hand. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and in fear. "**Secret Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death!**" Water from the ground then began to rise into the air and formed into needles. They surround the two of them and then shoot towards them.

Konohamaru appears just above, Sasuke, **"Wind Style: Wind Shield Jutsu!" **Suddenly the wind wraps around both him and Sasuke.

The wind forms a protective shield around them, blocking the needles out. Konohamaru lands on the ground staring at, Haku, "Oi Hunter-Nin have a go at my **Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Suddenly, in a puff of smoke four more, Konohamaru's appear. The five nine year olds run at, Haku each performing hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Fire Tower Jutsu!" **shouted the first clone slamming a palm on the ground. In a burst of flames a large tower of fire appears.

"**Water Style: Water Tower Jutsu!"** shouted the second clone, summoning a giant tower of water.

"**Earth Style: Stone Tower Jutsu!" **The third clone slams his palm on the ground, bringing forth a tower made of stone.

"**Lightning Style: Lightnign Tower Jutsu!" **The forth clone does the same thing, but calls forth a tower made of lightning.

"**Wind Style: Wind Tower Jutsu!" **called the original, Konohamaru calling forth a tower of wind.

The five towers race towards, Haku causing her to retreats. Performing some quick hand seals she calls out, **"Ice Style: ice Dragon jutsu!" **Ice surrounds, Haku forming into a giant ice dragon. The dragon collides head first with the towers, causing a large explosion. Smoke covers the bridge, causing everyone to cough.

Konohamaru grins as he dispels his clones, "That was a good move, Haku-san." Haku smiles at the boy, as her mask breaks apart, "Same to you, Konohamaru-kun."

Standing up, Konohamaru performs the Ram, Horse, Snake, Rat, Dragon, Horse, Ox and Tiger seals, "Face my own Creation **Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile Jutsu." **Opening his mouth, Konohamaru expels a large amount of intense white hot flames.

The flames fly towards, Haku transforming into a giant white fire dragon. Haku acts quickly performing hand seals, **"Ice Style: Fortress of Shiva Jutsu." **

Water forms around Haku freezing into a giant ice palace. The giant dragon collides with the palace, melting the ice. Haku stares in complete shock, as the dragon, turns to palace to hot water. Roaring the dragon slams into the bridge.

An explosion sends, Haku flying across the concrete. Coughing up blood she slowly stands. Looking at, Konohamaru she find shim slightly panting, "eh seems using Five C class, one D Class and four A Class NinJutsu has really worn me out." Haku chokes on her own spit. But then, Konohamaru falls to his knees. Digging into his pocket he grabs a soldier pill and eats it.

Standing up he stretches, 'Much better so ready for round two, Haku-san?" Haku giggles, "You impress me, Konohamaru-kun I didn't expect someone your age being able to use such techniques." Konohamaru chuckles, "Well, Naruto-sensei is a slave driver. He made me perform Jutsu's throughout the day and night till I was exhausted. Once my reserves were gone I was told to eat a soldier pill.

So from all that training my reserves have increased dramatically. From his point of view I now have High Jounin chakra reserves, but Low Jounin Control." Haku just stares at him, "I'm not surprised you must have been his apprentice for a while." Konohamaru chuckles while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually I've only been his apprentice for a week now.

I was still in the academy till I came to wave. But Naruto took me on and started training me. I already had Low Chunin reserves at the time; I'm guessing he must've seen potential in me."

Haku gives a warm smile, 'That's true I can also see that you have great potential. Now shall we continue?" Konohamaru grins settling into the Storm Fist, "Lets." Racing forward, Konohamaru throws a punch. Haku rolls to the side and to her surprise a bolt of lightning shoots out. Konohamaru smirks and performs a round house kick. Haku intercepts it, but, Konohamaru stands on his hands and spins.

Konohamaru sends, Haku flying across the bridge and gives chase. Appearing above her he throws a fist. Haku twists her body in mid air, just as a gust of wind hits the bridge. Haku grits her teeth, as the wind cuts into her side.

Grasping her bleeding wound, Haku glares at the young boy, "Like it it's called the Storm Fist. Using Lightning and Wind chakra I can deliver swift and painful attacks. I can even go as far as to kill my opponent with one blow. But sensei has only shown me the basics. So at the moment I can only hurt you on the outside."

Haku gives a fierce glare, **"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu!" **Water rises around the two, forming a dome of mirrors. Haku steps into one of the mirrors, melting into it. Suddenly she appears in each one. Konohamaru grabs his knuckles and takes his weights off. He then drops them, causing small craters in the bridge.

Blurring forward, Konohamaru cracks a fist back and brings it forward. Channelling chakra into his fist, upon contact he releases it. The ice mirror shatters into thousands of pieces, "I figured that your mirrors wouldn't break from a normal punch, so it's lucky for me sensei showed me the secret behind, Tsunade-sama's super strength. **Wind Style: Divine Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" **Breathing in, Konohamaru brings his hands to his mouth.

The young Nin then expels a large blast of wind, completely destroying all the ice mirrors. Haku screams as she is sent flying through the air, slash marks appearing all over her body.

Hitting the ground, Haku tries to stand, but can't as her entire body is in pain. Konohamaru walks over to her and kneels, "I hit your Achilles Tendons in both legs. So you'll be unable to move for a few months." Konohamaru the delivers a swift chop to her neck. He then hears clapping as, Naruto walks over to him, "Well done, Konohamaru you've done well. Now, Zabuza since you apprentice has been defeated by mine, let's see which master is stronger." Naruto spins around blocking, Zabuza's Zanbatou, **"Backlash Wave!" **Zabuza grunts as he is flung backwards, **"Darkness Style: Eight Headed Darkness Dragon Jutsu!" **Slamming a palm on the ground, Naruto summons a giant black eight headed dragon.

Releasing a roar the dragon lunges at, Zabuza. Swinging his Zanbatou, Zabuza decapitates each head.

"Zabuza Momochi prepare to discover the reason why I'm called the Shadow Kyuubi. **Darkness Style: Nine Tails Rebirth Jutsu!" **Summoning his darkness chakra, black tendrils shoot of his body.

The tendrils join together, forming a giant nine tailed black fox. The giant Fox releases a devastating roar. Looking at, Zabuza the fox growls. Zabuza just gulps as the beast lunges at him. That is all that happens as everyone is blinded by a black light.  
When the light disappears, Zabuza is lying dead on the bridge, his body smoking as a gapping whole is in his chest, exactly where his heart should be.

However, the sound of someone clapping ruined the touching moment. Everyone turned their attention to the large group of thugs in front of them led by Gatou.

"Well I never thought I'd live to here that come from the Demon of the Mist," laughed Gatou. "Some demon, he only took down one guy and it's not the bridge builder. You're ere nothing more than a little baby devil."

"Gatou what are you here for!" demanded Naruto.

"Well you see, I find that killing you nuke-nuns after you do your job saves me a lot of money, but it would seem you already did it" said Gatou. He then stopped and looked at Haku. "But I'll leave that bitch who tried to poison me live. I have a few clubs in the red lights districts that could use her. After all, she has to be good at something since she sucks at being a Shinobi and cooking." That got a laugh out of everyone on Gatou's side.

"I won't let you do that," said an angry Naruto. A small red tint began to cover his body as his eyes turned red and slit. But it slowly disappeared.

"And what's a little baby like you going to do about it?" asked Gatou. "Here's a lesson for you gaki. Money is the only true power on the planet. The more you have, the stronger you are. Just look at me, I took down an entire country without lifting a finger."

Naruto just gives a demonic grin and turns to, Konohamaru, "Oi Konohamaru, why don't you show this bitch, what we do to cowards like him." Konohamaru gives a sadistic smirk, "Gladly Sensei. **Lightning Style: Shock Cannon Jutsu!"** Konohamaru holds out a hand as a ball of lightning, the size of a tennis ball appears.

In a yellow blur the ball punches a hole through, Gatou's heart. The midget drops to the ground dead. Naruto slams a palm on the ground **"Darkness Style: Forest of Doom Jutsu!" **Suddenly the ground shakes as a black forest sprouts form the bridge surrounding the army.

The trees then attack impaling the mercs on there branches. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna cringe at the blood curdling screams, coming from the bridges end.

"IF you think just because you have Money you have power, then you are wrong!" – said Naruto as the forest disappears, taking the dead bodies with it.

Turning to, Tazuna, Naruto bows, "It was a pleasure, Tazuna-san." Naruto seals, Zabuza's body away, "Konohamaru grab, Haku we leave for Konoha." Konohamaru nods but first seals his weights away. Grabbing, Haku he throws her over his shoulder, "Oh, Kakashi my student will face your when you get back to Konoha." Both Shinobi jump onto the water and run off.

* * *

Please Read and Review

Poll: Should I pair Naruto up with a girl – Seems it's a definite Yes – Poll 1 End

A) Yes - 14

B) No

Poll 2: If it is voted that, Naruto is paired up should is be harem - Seems it's a definite Yes So poll 2 end

A) Yes – 14

B) No

Poll 3: If it is voted for harem how many girls – Poll 3 End

A) 2 – 1

B) 3 – 11

Poll 4: How should he be paired up with if Poll 1, 2 wins - Only older women (17 and above)

Tsunami – 9

Yuugao – 8

Anko – 8

Tsunade – 6

Shizune – 6

Koyuki Kazehana (Princess of Snow: Only Except to my rule) – 6

Ayame – 5

Hana - 2

Kurenai - 2

New t0 list - Fumina (Gobi Jinchuuriki) - 1

Poll 5: Should Naruto take on a Genin Team later on

A) Yes – 7

B) No - 3

Poll 6: is Poll 5 wins mostly Yes who should be on his team besides, Konohamaru

A) Moegi - 4

B) Udon – 1

C) Hanabi - 8

D) OC Female

E) Oc Male

F) Yakumo Kurama – 6

Poll 7: Which Contract Should Konohamaru Receive

Monkey

Dragon

Poll 8: Who should Konohamaru be paired up wit (2 girls)

Hanabi

Moegi

Yakumo

OC Female

* * *

Bridge

* * *

Tazuna's House

* * *

Time Skip End of Week


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Arriving in Konoha, Naruto and, Konohamaru arrive at the blonde's estate. Walking in, Konohamaru gasps at the size. Just then, Fumina walks over glaring, "Where have you been you just leave me here, with some old geezers then make me wait. I want some answers, Naruto Namikaze! One being why didn't you kill me?" "Easy I can't kill someone who is just like me. After all were' both Jinchuuriki."

Fumina takes a step back, "Which one do you hold." "The Kyuubi no Youko." Konohamaru just places, Haku on the couch. After all it was no big deal that, Naruto was a Jinchuuriki the blonde had told him a few days ago.

"So why am I here anyway?" "Oh it's just that I can't trust you to attack me. So I'm keeping you here. Also as long as those seals are on, you can't do anything Shinobi related. Don't worry my bodies will explain everything to you and Haku. Anyway, I have to go see the third, come along, Konohamaru."

The two body flicker into the third's office. Sarutobi looks up as, Naruto and his grand son appear, "Yo!" Hiruzen just gives a cough as his reply.

"I didn't expect you back so early, Naruto, Konohamaru. I hope your mission was interesting." – said Sarutobi as his smoke's his pipe.

Naruto grins, "Yes it was. Sarutobi I should tell you, I have a house guest, who I brought back from Wave.

She is or was the apprentice of, Zabuza Momochi and she has a bloodline Limit. She is able to control the element of ice freely.

Her name is Haku, Sarutobi-sama and if you'd allow it I'd like to adopt her into the Namikaze clan. Once being adopted into my clan she will not be used for breeding stock. If it is even suggested by the council I will know, and I will kill who ever suggested it."

Hiruzen let a slow stream of smoke leak out of his mouth, before setting his pipe down, "That is understandable, Naruto. I accept those terms. Now about the mission…" Naruto holds up a hand, "Kakashi shall give details; all I need you to do is give us our next mission. Preferable a C or B, something that will let, Konohamaru test his skills against a fully trained Shinobi."

Sarutobi just looks at the blonde, "Are you sure, Konohamaru is capable of facing a Missing-Nin Chunin level or above?"

"Sarutobi-sama, I believe fully in, Konohamaru's abilities for I saw them first hand. He defeated an opponent that is at least High Chunin power without my help. And that is just the tip of the Ice Berg.

I have complete faith that if we go up a Jounin level Nin… That Konohamaru will be able to at least last for a few moments, before I am forced to intervene."

Sarutobi walks over to a stack of missions and pulls out a 'B' class file, "This is a B Class mission. You are to find and kill a B Class Missing-Nin by the name of, Reiji Rikuto also known as, the Lightning Chimera.

Rank: Possible Jounin, Chakra reserves: Medium Jounin, Chakra Control: Low Jounin, Elements: Lightning.

Mission ranking, 65 D ranks, 27 C ranks, 7 B ranks and 1 A rank. He is wanted for the rape and murder of the Lightning Daimyo's oldest daughter and killing the Sandaime's Raikage's grandson.

HE has a bounty of 50,000 Ryou on his head, with a kill on sight order. But some how he's evades most Nin. But he slipped up; he's been spotted in, Tanzaku Gai (Tanzaku Town). You may leave today or tomorrow which ever you wish."

"We shall leave immediately sir; we already have our supplies from the last mission." – said Naruto accepting the mission, "Let's go, Konohamaru." Going up in a swirl of leaves, Konohamaru follows. Both boys appear at the front gate.

Naruto hands his mission file to the Chunin's on guard. Both give him the green light and the two walk off, "We'll walk for now, this way I can show you a new Jutsu. Since Lightning is defeated by Wind I'll teach you a new Wind Jutsu. The only seal is the Ram sign.

Breathing in you uses your wind chakra to; bring that air to your chest. Compressing it into a ball you fire it like the liquid bullet, it is also a C borderline B Class Jutsu. **Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile Jutsu!" **Breathing in, Naruto launches a large bullet of wind. The sphere hits a tree, and completely rips it apart.

"You can practice the Jutsu when we reach, Tanzaku Town. We best run I wish to reach our destination by Midnight." – said Naruto before he runs off, Konohamaru following behind. Naruto opens the bingo book and finds, Reiji, "Let's see, what I can find on this, Reiji character. Are here we go. Reiji Rikuto Missing-Nin of Kumo blah…blah…blah as here we go. His trade mark technique is Lightning Style: Lightning Chimera an A class Jutsu. The Jutsu itself takes the form of a creature that is a cross between a dragon, lion and eagle." Closing the book he turns to, Konohamaru.

"This shall be slightly difficult. In your Wind Arsenal you don't posses any Jutsu's strong enough to over power it.

So before we hunt, Reiji down I'll show you an A class Wind Assassination Jutsu. This should over power his technique if you put enough chakra behind it. But it will also kill him. The Jutsu is called Wind Style: Drilling Pressure Cannon.

Now we must not concern ourselves with such matters at the moment. Our main objective at this second is to reach, Tanzaku Town.

* * *

Naruto sighs as he and, Konohamaru walks into Tanzaku town late at night. Walking into a hotel, Naruto rents a room for two. The woman at the desk gives, Naruto a set of keys marked '901'.

Walking up the stairs, the two Nin arrive at their room. Stepping in, Naruto closes the door and pulls out a scroll.

Naruto throws the scroll at, Konohamaru who catches it, "When I am not around to teach you, I want you to learn from that scroll. It contains Ninjutsu and chakra control exercises. Now I will be leaving to gather information.

So I expect you to read that scroll while I'm gone. I'll set up a seal preventing any damage to the room so go nuts."

The blonde walks off leaving Konohamaru by himself. Sighing the young nine year old unrolls the scroll and starts reading. Soon finding the scroll contains many Lightning and Wind Jutsu's, but few Earth, Fire and Water, but also contains non-element Jutsu.

Konohamaru finds himself so deep into the scroll, that by the time, Naruto has returned its 2am in the morning. Walking over to, Konohamaru, Naruto taps him on the head, "Oi egg head you might want to get some rest, I've found out where, Reiji is staying for the next three days. So you have until he leaves the town to train."

Konohamaru just nods his head, rolling his scroll up. Placing the seal on a table, Naruto summons a pair of futon's, 'Let's get some shut eye, because tomorrow we begin you're training once more!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto and Konohamaru arrive at a hot spring that morning, "Okay, Konohamaru first we'll refine one of your techniques." – said the blonde as he summons a shadow clone, "Okay, Konohamaru perform your Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile on my clone."

Nodding, Konohamaru goes through the hand seals, **"Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile Jutsu!" **Opening his mouth, Konohamaru expels a large amount of white hot flames. The flames dance as they turn into a giant white fire dragon. Roaring the dragon rams the clone, causing it to go up in smoke.

"Konohamaru perform the Jutsu once more, but also send a small amount of wind chakra into the release." Konohamaru just starts performing the hand seals as a response, **"Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile Jutsu!" **Doing the Jutsu once more, Konohamaru channels his wind chakra. But the affect is exactly what, Naruto had expected. The giant white dragon erupts into a tower of white hot flames.

Konohamaru just blinks in shock, "W…W…What was that!?" Naruto chuckles at his apprentice antics, "By adding wind to a fire Jutsu the result is an even more powerful technique. You see Wind feed oxygen to flames, dramatically increasing its power and speed.

So you see that is how you refine a technique, by adding an element to each other. Adding Water and Lightning together is another deadly combination." – said the blonde Jinchuuriki, "Now spawn six Shadow clones."

In a puff of smoke six new, Konohamaru's appear, "I want each of you learning these Fuuton and Raiton Ninjutsu, Konohamaru you learn the Non-Element Ninjutsu. Remember to eat soldier pills, this way you can continue training till you drop half dead."

"Where are you going Sensei?" "It's a surprise." Konohamaru looks at his teachers back as, Naruto walks into town. The blonde soon arrives at a blacksmith. Walking in, Naruto heads to the counter, "excuse me I have an item to pick up under, Naruto Namikaze!" "Yes, yes I'm coming." An old man comes out of the back, carrying a long object wrapped in white silk.

The old man hands, Naruto the object, before the blonde pays him, "Thanks you." The old man just coughs, "May I ask why you requested such a design and make?" "Well it's for my apprentice to help him in Kenjutsu!" Naruto unwraps the object revealing a snow white sword. Along the blade is a light blue lightning bolt, "Then I'm guessing your apprentice has a Wind and Lightning affinity?" 'You'd be correct in guessing."

Turning around, Naruto walks away, wrapping the sword back up in silk. Sealing the sword away, Naruto looks at the sky, _"I'll give it to him later. Until then I'll hang on to it. I think when we get back to Konoha I'll use my training room. If I alter time to make it one day onside it equal to two months inside and train the boy for six months._

_Hmm, might as well challenge this, Reiji to a match. This way I can prepare, Konohamaru." _– thought Naruto, before heading towards his targets hotel room.

Walking into the hotel, Naruto goes up to the man behind the counter, "Can you give me the room of, Reiji Rikuto?" The man nods and looks at his book, "He's staying in room 107 third floor sir." Nodding, Naruto walks away. Travelling up the stairs, Naruto arrives on the third floor. Walking down the hall way he comes to room 107. Knocking on the door it opens.

Answering the door is a twenty-five year old brown haired male. He has light yellow eyes, a lustful grin plastered on his face. He is dressed in full Kumo gear, with a slashed Hitai-ate "What are you doing here? I ordered no room serves!" Naruto gives a sadistic grin, 'Reiji Rikuto." "Yes who are you?" 'Your executioner." In a blur, Naruto throws, Reiji out a window.

The brown haired Nin flips in mid air, landing on the ground. Naruto appears a few meters from him in a swirl of leaves, "So Kumo's sending leaf Nin after me. Well I've fried bigger fish. So come on give up before I kill you."

Naruto just ignores the arrogant Nin and runs forward, **"Wind Style: Great breakthrough!" **Naruto brings his hands to his mouth expelling a large blast of wind. The wind hits Reiji dead on, sending him flying into a food cart.

Flashing over to him, Naruto kicks him into the air. Running up a wall he forms four shadow clones.

"**NA!" – **The first clone shouted as he spins in mid air, and kicks Reiji in the stomach

"**MI!" **– said the second clone performing a strong round house kick.

"**KA!" **The third clone appears above, Reiji performing a spinning heal drop.

"**ZE!" **The last clone leaps from room to roof, grabbing, Reiji and kicks off him, propelling the Nin in the air once more. Naruto appears directly above him, **"Namikaze Naruto Rendan (Barrage)!" **Naruto's starts spinning, slamming both his heels into the, Kumo Nins back.  
Reiji screams in pain as he flies through the air, hitting the pavement. A medium sized crater forms in the middle of the streets. Stepping out of it is a bloodied and bruised ninja.

Reiji glares at, Naruto flaring his chakra, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Projectile Jutsu!" **Reiji's chakra sparks transforming into a giant dragon. Releasing a roar the lightning dragon flies towards, Naruto. Reeling his fist back, Naruto punches the giant dragon.

The dragon explodes sending anyone and everybody watching, flying through the air. Dust covers the streets as, Reiji cries, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Snake Jutsu!" **Shooting out of the dust cloud is a giant snake made of lightning.

The snake hits, Naruto in the chest, but the blonde grabs the beast. Both collide with a wall, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Jutsu!" **A howl is heard throughout the town area, as a wolf made of lightning rushes at the blonde.

Naruto stands up, dusting his cloths up. Slamming a fist into the ground he grins. Shooting up from the ground is a giant black hand. The hand grabs the wolf and crushes it within its palm.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle Jutsu!" **Lightning chakra rises of, Reiji's body changing into a large eagle. Releasing a high pitched Screech, the eagle flies towards the Jinchuuriki. Naruto just stares at the bird, his Kujogan spinning wildly **"Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle Jutsu!" **Naruto calls forth his lightning chakra. An eagle twice the size of, Reiji's appears. Both eagles screech as they collide head on.

An explosion reacts sending Reiji flying backwards into a food cart, _"He copied my Jutsu how?"_ Flipping himself up, Reiji goes through a set of hand seals, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Chimera Jutsu!" **Reiji's chakra springs forward taking the form of a hybrid. The beast has the body and head of a lion, tail of a dragon and wings of an eagle. Scales and fur run along its body, as feathers cover its legs.

"So this is your famous Lightnign Chimera Jutsu, Interesting indeed, Reiji-san. **Wind Style: Collapsing Dragon Fist Jutsu!" **Naruto dashes forward, wind chakra swirling around his fist and up his arm.

The chimera roars and rushes the blonde. Naruto grins and runs forward the beast. Reeling his fist backwards, Naruto thrusts it forward. The blonde's fist collides with the beast's head. Releasing the wind chakra a devastating affect happens.

A giant tornado appears above them, as a large crater suddenly forms. Chakra pressure crushes surrounding buildings. The chimera roars as it is sent flying through the air, roaring into the ground at high speed.

Reiji stares in utter shock at his strongest Jutsu, beaten so easily. Reiji looks at the blonde, finding that his guard is down. Racing forward he channels lightning into his fists, "DIE!"

Naruto turns towards him, a twisted grin on his face. Reiji's eyes widen in horror as a fist collides with his stomach. Looking up he finds, Naruto standing in front of his path. Coughing up blood, Reiji drops to the ground.

Slowly standing the Nuke-Nin faces the blonde. Spitting up blood he pulls out a scroll. Wiping blood across it a giant scimitar appears in a puff of smoke.

Grabbing the giant blade, Reiji's eyes light up. Running forward he swings the sword. Naruto dodges the sword, but Reiji grips it with both hands and swings upwards. Unsheathing his Odachi, Naruto foils the attack.

"The Bingo book said nothing about you wielding a sword." – said the blonde as he sheathes his swords. Reiji just glares at him, "Well I haven't had the need to reveal it till now. NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!" Racing forward, Reiji swings his sword in a downward shift.

Naruto leaps back, just as a huge wave of flames erupts from the blade. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he is hit in the shoulder. Hitting the ground hard he glares at the Nin.

"Like it. That technique is apart of Kasai-hime's (Fire Princess) power. By utilising her fire element I can then perform fire Jutsu's without hand seals. Also I am able to release fire waves from a single swing." – said Reiji as he settles into a stance. Naruto grins and unsheathes his Odachi. Channelling chakra into them both swords transform.

"Allow me to introduce Ryuu-Tentei (Dragon Lord) and Kitsune-hime (Fox Princess) in their sealed state both takes the form of ordinary Odachi. But when released they give the appearance you see. Though I find it quite surprising you posses one of the Five Royals." – said Naruto as he analyses the blade.

"So you've heard of them." – replied Reiji as he places his sword on his shoulder.

"Of course I do the Five Royals are swords that were forged from the souls of five Princesses. Legend tells of each princess was a natural at using the five elements of wind, lightning, earth, water and fire.

Each of the princesses, just so happened to be, from each of the Shinobi nations. Your sword was forged from the Princess of Fire Countries soul. But that is pretty easy to guess by the name. After all each sword was named after its element. The five swords being Mizu-hime, Tsuchi-hime, Kaze-hime, Kasai-hime and Kaminari-hime or Water Princess, Earth Princess, Wind Princess, Fire Princess and Lightning Princess." – said Naruto as he counts the names of his fingers.

"Impressive I didn't think anyone remember them at all." Naruto chuckles, "Here's a fun fact when all five swords are brought together they form Tentei no Ranmyaku or Lord of Chaos a most powerful sword indeed.

Tentei no Ranmyaku has the power to use all five elements to his bidding. But you only possess one of the five.

And from what I know each of the swords are guarded by monks. So that means you either killed a whole monastery of monks, or killed someone else to get it."

"It would be the first one Nin-san." – said Reiji with a blood thirsty grin, 'Is there anything else you'd like to say before I kill you?"

"Yes there is. Besides the five royals there is another set of sword the three fangs' as they are called. Each of the swords was forged from three fangs of great beasts. Those beasts being The King of Dragons Ryuujin, The Nine tailed Fox Kyuubi and lastly God of nature Tooboe Kiba (Howling Fang) who took the form of a wolf.

The three fangs each had the same sealed state. That state being a black Odachi. When released they were known as Katsu Ago (Rip Jaw), Ryuu-Tentei and Kitsune-Hime." – said Naruto with a satisfied grin as, Reiji backs up in fear, "So you've heard of them, and it would seem I hold two of the three. But did you know when the three are joined together they form a sword of unbelievable power. But as you can see I only posses two. But I will soon posses the third! Now come Reiji Rikuto show me your resolve to live!"

Reiji gives a battle cry and charges forward. Naruto intercepts the attack and kicks the Nin back. Reiji runs forward again and both swordsmen clash. A shockwave erupts from, Naruto's blades, sending Reiji sliding backwards.

Charging his fangs with darkness chakra Naruto swings them, **"Backlash Wave!" **Reiji grasps his sword causing it to erupt into flames, **"Fire Flash!"**

Reiji swings his sword in a downward motion releasing a wave of white flames. Both techniques collide, causing an explosive reaction. Dust covers the field, as both swordsmen are sent flying backwards.

"**Fire Burst!" **Reiji slams his sword into the ground. Flames burst forward, speeding towards the blonde. Naruto just grins, **"Water Style: Surf Jutsu!"**

Rapidly a large wave of water erupts in front of, Naruto. The wave comes crashing down on the fire instantly putting it out.

"A lightning, Water and Wind user most exciting. I've never clashed with anyone with those elements." – said Reiji while, Naruto just gives a smile, "Oh I'm not just them I can use all elements. But my personally favourite the darkness**, Darkness Style: Shadow Snake Hand Jutsu!"** – said the blonde before five black snakes spurt from his sleeve. Reiji leaps back swinging his sword releasing a burst of fire.

Naruto glances at the Kumo Nin finding him sweating and somewhat panting, "Are we getting exhausted Reiji-san?" Reiji looks up, as the blonde seems to be looking down on him, "Don't you dare look down on me!" Reiji dashes forward closing the distance quickly. At point blank range, Reiji releases a Fire Flash. The flames hit, Naruto in the chest sending him soaring through the air.

Hitting a random structure the store crumples on top of the Jinchuuriki. Black chakra erupts from the construction obliterating it. Naruto rises from the wreckage gripping his swords, **"Double Backlash Wave!" **Swinging both swords, Naruto releases double crescent blade shaped chakra waves.

Reiji pants as he feels his chakra reserves decrease, **"Flame Cannon!" **Reiji points the tip of his sword towards the blonde. A ball of fire appears, as a giant crater forms beneath the Nuke-nin. Flames dance around, Reiji as the ball erupts into a giant burst of flames.

The fire flies in the direction of, Naruto's attack. Both techniques clash, with Reiji's being the victor. Naruto tries to block the technique with his swords, only to be consumed in flames. The fire dome detonates as, Naruto soars through the air. Hitting the ground the blonde coughs up smoke.

Sluggishly standing to his feet, Naruto dusts his cloths off, "A most fascinating Technique Reiji-san. I was lucky that I am stronger then a Kage or else I would have been killed. But Reiji-san it ends here." Naruto hazes towards, Reiji his swords to his neck, "But I won't so I'll give you an alternate, either I kill you now or you can face my apprentice in three days. What will it be Reiji-san?"

"I'll fight your apprentice. But if I beat him I get to go free." – said Reiji sighing in relief as Naruto releases his swords. His fangs return to normal, before the blonde Jinchuuriki sheathes them, "Good then he and I will meet you on Tanzaku Outskirts in three days. If you don't we shall hunt you down and eliminate you!"

With those words, Naruto walks off heading towards, Konohamaru.

* * *

**Three days later**

Naruto and Konohamaru wait under a tree waiting for, Reiji to arrive. Konohamaru stands proud his dress code entirely altered. He now wears a long sleeved black shirt, black cargo pants, a dark blue chunin style-vest and a white cloak.

He has a black belt wrapped around his waist, carrying multiple scrolls and pouches. A Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead and a Kunai holster on each leg.

"Remember Konohamaru, he is even stronger then what everybody considered. He not only has a lightning element but his sword gives him a fire element. So you have to switch between Wind and Water to overpower such foe." – said Naruto with a serious look plastered on his voice. Looking into the distance Reiji slowly move towards the two. Standing a distance from them, Reiji unsheathes his sword.

"Alright I'm here so let's begin!" – called Reiji as he settles into a basic sword stance. Konohamaru walks to the plate falling into the storm fist. Reiji releases a battle cry and rushes the nine year old. Konohamaru pulls out a Kunai knife and blocks the scimitar.

But the kunai melts away, forcing Konohamaru to back up. Glaring at the swordsman, Konohamaru starts doing hand seals, **"Wind Style: Wind Tower Jutsu!" **Konohamaru slams a palm on the ground, calling forth of tower of wind.

The tower moves towards Reiji. Grasping Kasai-Hime Reiji swings her in a downward arc. Flames erupt from the blade and flies towards the wind tower, **"Water Style: Water Tower Jutsu!" **Suddenly a tower of water erupts blocking the fires path. Both techniques collide and explode into steam.

The steam covers the battle field blinding both sides. Reiji is soon hit by the tower of wind, sending him flying backwards. Hitting the ground Reiji spits up blood, "A clever plan. Starting of with a Wind Jutsu you new I'd counter with fire, so you casted a water Jutsu.

When both techniques collided the field was covered with steam. And since I couldn't see I was hit by your previous Jutsu. A clever plan indeed but it won't happen again." – said Reiji as he slowly stands. Suddenly Konohamaru appears in front of Reiji, **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile Jutsu!" **Breathing in, Konohamaru expels a bullet of wind. The wind bullet hits Reiji sending him flying through the air. Landing in a tree, Reiji falls to the ground.

"Who ever said that was all to my plan. That was all just a single part to my strategy. The entire time my main goal was to perform a direct Drilling Air Projectile." – said Konohamaru with his arms folded. Reiji stands up giving a smile.

"You are indeed smart. What is your name boy?" Konohamaru smiles and replies, "Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Reiji chuckles, "So your Hiruzen's Grandson hmm. Know wonder you have such a tactical mind at such a young age. Now come Konohamaru Sarutobi show me your power!"

Konohamaru blurs forward, channelling wind and lightning, chakra into his fists. Reiji ducks under Konohamaru's fists, but is surprised when bolts of lightning shoot forward. But is even more surprised as a wall behind him crumbles from wind pressure.

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile Jutsu!" **Konohamaru brings his hands to his mouth and expels a giant white fire dragon. Releasing a roar the dragon flies towards the Nuke-nin.

"**Fire Style: Fire Encampment Wall Jutsu!" **Reiji impales his sword into the ground, allowing a giant wall of flames to rise up. The fire dragon collides with the wall and breaks through it. Reiji tries to block with his sword, but only succeeds in causing an unpredictable reaction.

Smoke covers the grassy plain, as white flames surround the two fighters. When the smoke clears Reiji's cloths are burnt, his body bruised and covered in second degree burns, "A powerful technique Konohamaru-san if my sword hadn't absorbed most of the damage I'd be dead."

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Clone Jutsu!" **Lightning bolts descend from the sky forming four clones of the Nuke-nin. Each clone then starts there own line of hand seals.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Snake Jutsu!" "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Projectile Jutsu!" "Lightning Style: Lightning Wolf Jutsu!" "Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle Jutsu!"**

Lightning chakra forms around the clones transforming into a wolf, snake, eagle and dragon. The four beasts rush, Konohamaru who prepares his own seals, **"Wind Style: Drilling Pressure Cannon Jutsu!" **

Konohamaru raises his hands as a rotating sphere of wind chakra appears. Inside the sphere is a ball of wind chakra that rotates in every direction. Holding the sphere forward it erupts into a large burst of wind chakra.

The wind chakra flies towards the four beasts expanding in mid air. The sphere hits the beasts and rips them apart. A large explosion once again reacts.

Reiji grits his teeth in frustration, _"This kid is as strong as his Sensei! This will be difficult." _**"Lightning Style: Lightning Chimera Jutsu!" **Using his trademark technique, Reiji calls forth his Chimera monster.

Rushing forward the Chimera releases a loud roar. Konohamaru pulls out a kunai knife, **"Wind Style: Sword of Wind Jutsu!" **Wind wraps around his kunai knife forming an invisible blade of wind.

Swinging his 'sword' forward, Konohamaru cuts the beast in half. Running forward he swings his 'sword' in a downward arc. Reiji blocks with his own blade. Chakra erupts from the contact allowing a small crater to form.

Konohamaru leaps back grasping his 'sword' with both hands. Running forward he leaps into the air, "Wind Sword Style: Second Move: Hurricane!" Konohamaru swing his 'sword' releasing a gust of wind. Said wind slams into, Reiji's sword and pushes him back. Landing on the gorund, Konohamaru begins his second attack, "Wind Sword Style: Third Move: Lull!" Konohamaru impales his 'sword' in the ground. Wind erupts from beneath them tearing the ground apart. Reiji grits his teeth in pain as he is cut all over his body. Reiji soon collapses onto one knee using his sword for support.

"You are truly powerful Konohamaru-san but I've afraid it's time I stopped messing around." – said Reiji as he starts to stand. Grasping his sword with both hands he channels chakra into it. The blade is engulfed by flames, **"Blast Burn!" **

Swinging the blade downward a giant fireball materialises in mid air. The fireball descends on the young Nin. Konohamaru's eyes widen in shock as he rapidly starts forming seals, "Have a taste at my new Jutsu! **Wind Style: God of Wind Gate Guardian Jutsu!" **Slamming his sword into the ground, wind forms around him. The wind forms a giant spiralling tornado like dome.

The dome starts to rapidly increase its spinning. Wind rotating in every direction possible. Reiji's fireball hits the wind barrier. Flames cover the spinning dome forming a giant blazing tornado. Heat radiates of the spiralling fire twister, burning everything in the area.

Wind wraps itself around the tornado sapping the oxygen away suffocating the flames. Soon there is nothing left of the fireball. The wind starts to die down revealing a slightly exhausted, Konohamaru, "A jutsu of my own creation my ultimate Defence the God of Wind Gate Guardian Jutsu a technique sensei marked as an S class.

It was originally only supposed to be an A class Ninjutsu. But through combining the Wind Shield, Divine Great Breakthrough, Gale wind Palm, Spiralling Tornado and Drilling Pressure cannon it became what you saw.

So it is my ultimate defence against all techniques. But sadly it will only be defeated by Lightning Techniques of a much stronger quality.

But the amount of chakra it entails drains me to know end. So Reiji-san this is my concluding technique! **Lightning Style: Shock Cannon Jutsu!" **

Holding his hands out a ball of lightning chakra appears. The ball is the size of a tennis ball. Concentrating, Konohamaru condenses the ball and pumps more lightning chakra into it, plus a small amount of wind.

Aiming it he fires the lightning ball. It flies towards Reiji at such speed, that it shoots through his chest and out the back that he never noticed it. Looking down, Reiji's eyes widen in utter terror as his blood sprays everywhere, "Oh snap."

Reiji collapse to the ground dead lying in a pool of his own blood. Konohamaru collapses to the ground his world turning black as chakra exhaustion consumes him. Naruto smiles and walks over to Reiji's body. Grabbing Kasai-hime he seals the sword away. Cutting Reiji's head off, Naruto burns to the body.

Sealing the head away, Naruto walks over to, Konohamaru and throws the boy over his shoulder, "It may have been short compared to my match the over day. But I was only testing him so it's know shock you defeated him so quickly.

After all you have a tactical mind Konohamaru. You have the will to strive to become stronger. I shall help that will I will make it burn. With my help, Konohamaru you will become a force to be reckoned with.  
When we get back to Konoha you will be training along two others. Both have caught my eye like you did. Each one of you has the potential to go far.

I will bring that potential to the surface for all to see. The Shinobi world will fear you as they foresee the coming of the next Sannin."

Naruto takes off beaming with pride at his apprentice's accomplishment.

* * *

Poll 4: How should he be paired up with if Poll 1, 2 wins - Only older women (17 and above)

Tsunami – 14

Yuugao – 12

Anko – 9

Tsunade – 7

Koyuki Kazehana (Princess of Snow: Only Except to my rule) – 7

Shizune – 6

Ayame – 5

Kurenai - 5

Hana - 2

New to list - Fumina (Gobi Jinchuuriki) - 1

Poll 5: Should Naruto take on a Genin Team later on – CLOSED YES

A) Yes – 9

B) No - 4

Poll 6: is Poll 5 wins mostly Yes who should be on his team besides, Konohamaru – CLOSED HANABI AND YAKUMO

A) Moegi - 5

B) Udon – 1

C) Hanabi - 10

D) OC Female

E) Oc Male

F) Yakumo Kurama – 7

Poll 7: Which Contract Should Konohamaru Receive – CLOSED DRAGONS WIN

Monkey - 2

Dragon - 3

Poll 8: Who should Konohamaru be paired up wit (2 girls)

Hanabi – 2

Moegi - 2

Yakumo

OC Female - 2


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Naruto's Dream**

The blonde Jinchuuriki looks over the grassy plain that is his mindscape. The sound of thundering footsteps approaches him. Looking up a giant nine tailed fox towers over him, "Why have you summoned me Kyuubi!? This better be important!"

"**Oh it is Naruto. It would seem your father's seal has started to make things complicated."**

"Complicated how fox tell me!"

"**We are slowly fusing together. The seal has so far fused my negative half to you already and soon it will fuse my positive side." **

"What are you talking about? Positive and Negative side what is that?"

"**It is basically our good and evil side each demon has it. Why do you think you haven't been feeling as blood thirsty as before? The reason why you felt like killing everything was because of my negative half.**

**The emotion seal is slowly slipping away. **

**Your father designed this stupid seal so if I tried to seal your emotions away making you a blood thirsty killer. The seal when we start to fuse would slowly release it.**

**I have no influence over you any more. Why do you think I haven't been whispering to you in your dreams? My negative half is gone so my positive half remains. You may still feel anger towards those who have wronged you, but your emotions will return.**

**Ever since the last sealing I preformed that was the start of the release. Why do you think you're showing more emotions then you ever wanted Naruto?"**

"I see but why on earth would the seal be designed to fuse us?"

"**The seal was originally designed to slowly drain me of all my chakra killing me. But I tweaked the seal so now we fuse, but when the fusion is complete I will return to the demon plain but I shall know longer be the Kyuubi. You will take my place becoming the new nine tailed fox. While I'll be a simple four tailed demon.**

**When the sealing is finished you will have all my knowledge all my techniques and my immortality. Your reserves and stamina will be unlimited. **

**But the draw back is during the completion of the fusion or strength will be sapped. You will be weaker you'll not be as strong as you are now. You'll only be as strong as five Kage level Nin.**

**Your speed will be cut in half but your chakra and stamina reserves will stay the same. By the end of the fusion you will return to normal, but with fox features. Though it'll take a month for you to fully recover."**

Naruto just growls in anger, "How long do I have fox?"

"**The fusion will begin during the Chunin exams. Even though you'll be weaker this does not mean you can't train. By any means if you train you'll be twice as strong as you once were. **

**Though when the invasion begins, you must be weary. You will be up against Suna, Iwa, Oto, Kiri, Kusa and Kumo do not forget that. That means all there Kage's will be present. You will be up against at least six or more Kage level Nin."**

"Yes…Yes I know do not forget my spies in Oto have told me all of Orochimaru's plans. After the invasion war will spark between the villages. Times of peace will be no more; Konoha will be forced into war Kyuubi."

"**So then how will you face five Kage's and Orochimaru Naruto? I assume you've already thought of a plan to face these opponents. **

**You are facing six Shinobi all Kage level and maybe even more Nin. Those Nin may be weaker or be just as strong. How do you plan to fight them?"**

"I am already ahead of you. I will allow the souls of the bodies I have resurrected to take control for this single battle."

"**And please tell who these are"**

"They are Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha, Salamander Hanzou, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. Five of the strongest Shinobi to have ever been born! They will be the ones to fight by my side. With them I cannot loose!"

"**What if they don't obey your orders Naruto-kun?"**

"Oh I now The Senju brothers and my father will. Madara my not but I will force him but then again he does love a good fight and so does Hanzou. So you do not need to worry Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi growls at her vessel, **"Do not call me that I am the Queen of demons I am the Kyuubi no Youko so you shall address me as such!"**

"Yeah and do I look like I give a shit Kyuubi!?"

The fox just growls at the blonde, "Anyway I'll be going."

Walking off Naruto vanishes from his mindscape, **"Naruto you will become strong."**

**End Dream**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he awakes, walking over to his drawer the blonde changes into his Ninja gear. Strapping his swords to his waist and back he leaves his bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen the blonde finds, Konohamaru drinking from a can of soda, Fumina reading a magazine and Haku cooking in the kitchen, "Well why don't you all just make yourselves at home!" Sitting in a chair the blonde gives a sigh, "Fumina-san, Haku-san I hope my bodies explained everything to you."

Haku just bows to the blonde, 'Hai they did Naruto-sama." Naruto waves the girl off, "Please just call me Naruto." "Hai Naruto-san." Naruto just groans in annoyance.

"So how long are we going to be staying here? I have to get back to Iwa!" – said Fumina as she stares at the blonde.

"I doubt you can return to Iwa. If you do you'll just be killed for failing in your mission. Besides I'm guessing you don't really wish to return. I'm sure Hokage-sama would allow you to become Shinobi of the leaf.

Besides I have already taken the privilege to adopt Haku into the Namikaze Clan and I could do the same for you Fumina-san." – said the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as he twirls a Kunai knife.

Haku bows to, Naruto once more, "Thank you Naruto-san I appreciate your offer and I'll gladly take it." Naruto smiles "Good then have the perfect spot as a Nin for you. Why don't you become a Medic? I'm sure it would be great for you. You have perfect Chakra control, knowledge of herbs and the human anatomy so it would be the perfect job for you.

While Fumina you would be allowed to rejoin our ranks. But you'll be put on prohibition for about three months. And you'll only be ranked as a Chunin or Special Jounin at most." – said Naruto. The blonde chuckles as Fumina grumble about idiotic Blonde's.

"Konohamaru for the next month you'll be doing Solo Missions."

Konohamaru looks at his sensei, "Why is that Sensei?" "You need to gain experience by yourself without my help. So you'll only be doing C based Missions nothing higher. After all I don't want you dying…" Naruto clicks his fingers and a scroll appears, "This scroll contains the next moves of the Wind Sword Style and the techniques of the Storm Fist."

"What will you be, doing Sensei?" – asked Konohamaru as he accepts the scroll, "I'll be having a chat to the third. So come along, Konohamaru lets get you your first Solo mission." Naruto sinks into the floor boards, while Konohamaru goes up in flames.

**

* * *

**

Third's Office

Hiruzen watches as Naruto rises from his floor boards, followed by Konohamaru appear in a swirl of flames. Naruto pulls out a scroll and places it on the third's des, "Reiji's head as ordered Sarutobi-sama!" Hiruzen nods as he puts the scroll away and grabs a C class Mission, "Your next mission is to escort a small trading caravan from Konoha to Tanzaku town. The owners of the Caravan have requested this mission because they have been under attack lately and their property stolen.

You'll mostly be fighting civilians but the lead man of this attack is a C Class Missing-nin Mizuki Touji Ex-Chunin of Konoha. He is wanted for trying to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing. You are to meet the Caravan at the north gate in an hour" – said the third as he hands the scroll to the Jinchuuriki. Naruto takes the scroll and gives it to Konohamaru, "Hokage-sama this mission is not for me but for Konohamaru. It is his first Solo Mission. Do not worry Hokage-sama I have complete faith in my apprentice's strength. Konohamaru leave us!" The nine year old nods and goes up in flames.

"Are you sure he is ready for this Naruto?" – asked the third as he smokes his pipe.

"Hokage-sama as I said I have complete faith in him. But I would like to make a request." – said the blonde as he sits down.

"What is this request Naruto?" the third asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I'd like to change the stipulation behind me becoming a Jounin. Instead of becoming a Chunin I wish to take on a Genin squad." – said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"But you already have an apprentice and there are no other Genin's to spare." – said Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi you forget I have spies in Konoha and I have found two perfect candidates. The first candidate is a seven year old who has mastered the Gentle fist as such a young age Hanabi Hyuuga! My second candidate a master at Genjutsu at twelve her techniques are so powerful they seem real her name is Yakumo Kurama!" – said the blonde his face showing complete seriousness.

"You do realise there is a problem with the two you have chosen do you not." – said Sarutobi as he folds his arms on his desk.

"I do not at all besides the fact that Yakumo has a demon sealed inside of her. But I can easily take care of that I am a Master of seals after all." – replied Naruto folding his arms.

"Yes that may be but Hanabi is so young at the moment to be trained as a Shinobi I don't know what to think." – added the third with a long sigh.

"Hiruzen you must trust my judgement please allow me to take those two on as my students along with Konohamaru. If I recall the Sannin were trained as Shinobi at the age of six and Kakashi was a Genin at 5. Please Sarutobi you must allow me to train them!" – pleaded Naruto so wanting Hanabi and Yakumo as his students.

"Fine I'll allow it Naruto." – said the third finally giving into the blonde.

"Good then please summon them to your office within the hour. For now I have some business to take care of. Before I leave where could I find squad 10?" – said Naruto looking at the third who just lets out a smoke stream, "You'll find them at training ground 15."

Nodding Naruto goes up in a swirl of leaves. Sarutobi just shakes his head wandering what he has gotten himself into. Pressing the intercom a young female voice speaks, "How may I help Hokage-sama?" "Nina-chan can you summon Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga asking them to meet me in an hour. Also tell Crow to bring Yakumo at the same time. Thank you!" 'Hai Sarutobi-sama it shall be done!"

**

* * *

**

Training ground 15

Shikimaru yawns as he watches the clouds. Choji sits next to him eating a bag of chips all the while Ino screams at them. Unexpectedly Naruto appears in a swirl of leaves reading there profiles.

_Shikimaru Nara heir to the Nara clan., Ninjutsu: Clan based, Taijutsu: Low Genin, Genjutsu: low Genin._

_Chakra reserves: Medium Genin, Stamina: Low Genin, Chakra control: Low Chunin._

_Side notes – Just like any Nara, Shikimaru is lazy showing no motivation at all. But after an IQ test shows he has a high IQ Of 200 like any Nara. He is skilled in his clan's techniques but his other skills are lacking all together._

Naruto flips the page to Choji.

_Choji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan, Ninjutsu: Clan based, Taijutsu: High Genin, Genjutsu: Low Genin_

_Chakra reserves: High Chunin, Stamina: High Genin, Chakra control: Low Genin._

_Side note – Choji is like any ordinary Akimichi over weight and loves to eat. But has a strong will to protect his friends. But his training is severally lacking as he prefers to eat then train. But is his well skilled in his clans based techniques allowing him to work will with his teammates._

Naruto sighs and flips the page to Ino.

_Ino Yamanaka Heir to the Yamanaka clan, Ninjutsu: Clan based, Taijutsu: Low Academy Student, Genjutsu: Low Academy Student_

_Chakra reserves: Medium Academy student, Chakra control: Medium Chunin, Stamina: Medium Academy Student_

_Side note – Ino Yamanaka is head over heels for Sasuke Uchiha. Instead of training she diets and tries to look beautiful this has caused her Ninja skills to be severely lacking in all aspects._

Naruto just groans in annoyance, _"This team has a lot to work today." _

"Um who are you?" – asked Choji looking at the blade, "Name's Naruto Namikaze."

Turning to the three Genin Naruto seals the files away, "You three are squad 10 are you not!"

"Yeah what about it!?" – Said Ino well more like screamed.

"You guys are a disgrace to the Shinobi name!" – said the blonde glaring down at the three, "Ino Yamanaka your obsession over the Uchiha has proven you are worthless as a Kunoichi. Choji Akimichi you are a disgrace as well choosing to eat instead of train. Shikimaru Nara you are too lazy for your own good making you a disgrace as well.

Each of you will either get yourselves or someone else killed! That is why I am here to stop that!" – said the blonde as he approaches the three, "From now on this changes!" Naruto releases killer intent making his point clear.

"Firstly Ino you will know longer diet. If you realised that if you trained you would stay at a good weight but you were too stupid and you are the weakest of this group.

Choji your training comes before your stomach. Shikimaru Nara you will know longer laze about watching clouds. So help me if in the near future one of your team-mates die then I will kill the rest of you! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Naruto releases killer intent again frightening the three, "H….H…H…HAI!"

Naruto then pulls out three pieces of paper, "Now to begin I want each of you to take these pieces of paper and channel chakra into them! This will allow me to find your element affinity." – said the blonde as the three accept the paper slightly shaken up, "Ino you will go first then Choji and lastly Shikimaru."

Ino holds her paper and channels her chakra into it. In a split second the paper bursts into flames. Ino screams dropping the paper she runs behind Choji. Shikimaru sighs muttering 'troublesome blondes' under his breath.

"A fire element how interesting, Choji you are next."

Choji holds the paper channelling chakra into it. Unlike Ino's his crumbles into dirt, "Earth element I figured you'd have it, now lastly Shikimaru."

"Troublesome." – said the lazy Nara before he channels his chakra into his own piece of paper. He gets a reaction like Choji's and Ino's but not what Naruto expected.

Inside of it only having one reaction it has four. The paper splits into three pieces, before the first piece scrunches up. The second becomes wet while the last piece turns pitched black. The black paper then dissolves into Shikimaru's shadow.

Naruto stares in shock after all he didn't expect a Genin to have FOUR elements. Sure he expected one or two but not FOUR. Sure he would have been fine if he had three but he has four. And it just so happens the fourth element is Naruto's favourite Darkness!

"Hmmm interesting indeed….Ino is a fire element while Choji is an Earth element two expected elements in fire country. But Shikimaru… is a completely different story!" – said Naruto as he breathes in trying to get rid of his shock.

"What wrongs?" – said Choji looking at the blonde. Naruto just laughs making the three look at him like he's crazy.

"Shikimaru Nara you have four elements your first three elements are Wind, Lightning and Water. All three of those elements are rare in Konoha. Most Konoha Nin has an Earth or Fire element some may have water. But Wind and Lightning are elements that are rarely ever found in Konoha's walls." – said Naruto allowing the three to digest this.

"You said I had four elements didn't you and I'm guessing it is also a rare element. Troublesome." – said Shikimaru as he stares at the clouds.

"Yes that is right normally Nara's have the Shadow element but you have the Darkness Element!" Ino raises an eyebrow, "What's the difference?"

"The difference my friend is that the shadow version is the water downed version of the darkness element. Those who control the darkness control death!" – explained the blonde with a giant foxy grin on his face.

Naruto clicks his fingers and summons a giant scroll. Touching six Kanji six scrolls appear labelled 'Wind', 'Lightning', 'Fire', 'Earth', 'Water' and 'Darkness', "These six scrolls contain element Ninjutsu to your elements. Ino will receive the fire scroll, Choji the earth and Shikimaru the remaining four…"

Naruto hits three more Kanji and three scrolls appear labelled 'Non-Element', 'Genjutsu' and 'Med Jutsu', "These three scrolls contain Genjutsu, Med Jutsu and Non-element Ninjutsu. Ino you'll be given the Genjutsu and Med Jutsu. Choji you will take the Non-element Jutsu scroll…" Touching three more Kanji three sets of weapons appear.

The first is Chinese spear with a crescent shaped blade attached to the head and a red horsehair tassel. Next is a medium-long handle with a large metal sphere attached. And lastly is a, giant silver Battle Hammer.

"Ino you will take the Chui, Shikimaru the Halberd is yours and Choji you shall wield the battle Hammer." – said Naruto as he hands each one there new weapon. Choji lifts the battle hammer only to fall over backwards. Chuckling the blonde summons three sets of ankle bands and wrist bands. "These bands are weighted as to help increase your speed. You can increase the weight by channelling chakra into them. Each one is set to ten kilograms."

Naruto summons three new scrolls, "These scrolls contain chakra exercises and physical training. I expect you to learn from these scrolls everyday. If you don't I shall know." Naruto turns around and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Troublesome." – guess who.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's office hour later

Hiashi Hyuuga a proud man walks into the Third's office his youngest Daughter Hanabi Hyuuga by his side. Walking in he, finds two others in the office with the third. The first is a crow masked Anbu and the other a young girl. The girl has pale skin, long brown hair and is dressed in a pink Kimono.

"Hokage-sama may I ask why you have called us?" – said Hiashi bowing to the third. Sarutobi smiles as, Naruto appears in a swirl of leaves, "Crow you may leave." The Anbu nods and goes up in smoke.

Naruto stretches his limbs before he analyses both girls, "I appreciate this Hokage-sama." Hiashi stares at the blonde his Byakugan active, "Who is this Hokage-sama?"

"Oh forgive me Hiashi-san my name is Naruto Namikaze at your service." Naruto bows to the Hyuuga clan head, "It's a pleasure Namikaze-san. Now Hokage-sama why have we been called?"

"I would like to know the same thing." – said Yakumo in a quiet voice as she looks up at the third. Sarutobi smiles as he puts his pipe away.

"Hiashi-san Naruto has recently taken on my Grandson as his apprentice and wishes to acquire two more to make a Genin squad. If he can successfully get all three of his students to the third round in the Chunin exams I will promote him to Jounin. Also I will promote his students to Chunin class." – explained the third. Hiashi nods his heads understanding the information.

"Does that mean Hanabi has been chosen as one of his students Hokage-sama?" – said Hiashi looks at the third then at the blonde.

"Hai you are correct Hyuuga-san I do wish to take Hanabi as one of my students. I have seen her potential and wish to bring it to the surface like I have done Konohamaru. At the tender age of seven she has mastered the Gentle fist showing that this is just the start.

By nurturing this potential at a young age I believe I can produce a strong Nin out of Hanabi. She might even become stronger then you Hiashi with my training. As Konohamaru has become as strong as a Jounin within weeks." – explained Naruto. Walking over to Hanabi he crouches and smiles at the girl, "You have untold potential Hanabi-san and with the right training my training you will become powerful indeed. You could surpass anyone you deem." Standing up Naruto walks over to Yakumo.

"That is similar to why I have also chosen Yakumo as my student. She has a great talent in Genjutsu; Hanabi is talented in Taijutsu and Konohamaru Ninjutsu. These three would make a perfect team. All three of them have untapped potential to become great.

Under my tutelage I plan to make them the next Sannin. Through years of training that is what they shall become. As they say the new will surpass the old. Isn't that right Sarutobi-sama?" – said Naruto as he smiles to the old Hokage.

"Quite true Naruto-san. And I to see there potential I will allow you to train Yakumo. But Hanabi is up to Hiashi." Naruto looks to the Hyuuga clan head, "Hiashi-sama will you please allow me to train Hanabi?"

Hiashi sighs as he thinks it over in his head. Finally after minutes of thinking he gives his answer, "I shall allow it!" Hanabi stares at her father, before looking at Naruto.

The blonde slowly approaches her, "Welcome to the team Hanabi-chan. Hiashi-san I will be taking your daughter now to begin her training. Yakumo, Hanabi please follow me to training ground 4." Turning around the Jinchuuriki walks off, Yakumo follows after him without hesitation. Inside she is slightly beaming in pride.

Hanabi looks at her father who nods his head. Smiling she runs after her new sensei. Once they have left Hiashi speaks, "Is this wise Hokage-sama? He is know older then Hinata!" Sarutobi chuckles at the Hyuuga head "Do not worry Hiashi-san when the Chunin exams come around you will be surprised.

Though Naruto has informed that until the Chunin exams Hanabi won't be at your estate. He will be training her and Yakumo non stop. I hope you accept what he is doing."

Hiashi sighs at looks out a window, "I will accept this Hokage-sama. I just hope Hanabi doesn't turn into a ruthless killer…" "Do not worry yourself Hiashi I believe Naruto won't let Hanabi become that. After all Konohamaru is nearly the same as ever."

"I just hope your right Sarutobi-sama."

**

* * *

**

Training Ground 4

Naruto turns to his new students with a giant smile, "Alright before we begin Yakumo show me your seal!" Yakumo stares at Naruto fear in her eyes, "Yakumo I plan to fix your seal. Kurenai when she performed the sealing had no idea what to do. Please trust me Yakumo."

Yakumo nods her head slowly. She then opens her Kimono revealing her stomach. She channels chakra causing a five start seal to appear. Examining it Naruto scowls, "Pathetic work a five star seal how stupid. This is an odd number a seal must always be even."

Going through some hand seals Naruto mutters, **"Sealing Jutsu: Four pronged Demon seal!" **Four of Naruto's fingers glow with black chakra. He places his fingers on Yakumo's seal. Instantly her original seal fades away as a new seal appears.

Yakumo gasps in pain as a four point star I a circle appears on her stomach. Doubling over in pain she collapses to the ground, "That seal will enable full use over your power and over time will slowly destroy your demon!"

Meanwhile the entire time Hanabi just stares in confusion "What are you talking about Naruto-sensei?" Naruto chuckles and pats her on the end, "Do not worry Hanabi-chan. Now onto training since you both know how to use chakra lets find your elements…" pulling out two pieces of paper Naruto hands one to each of them, "Channel chakra into that piece of paper and we'll find your element!"

Both girls nod and channel chakra into there piece of paper, Yakumo's has a similar reaction to Choji's. Hanabi's gets two reactions half of hers bursts into flames while the other half becomes wet.

"Yakumo you are an Earth Element while Hanabi is Fire and Water which is strange. Fire and water are both conflicting elements, to get both, is quite strange indeed.

Now with training each of you will be in expert in two categories. Yakumo you will be a Genjutsu Expert and be the team's medic. Hanabi you will be Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, while Konohamaru is Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Though each of you will also have other skills, Yakumo you will also learn Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. Hanabi you shall also be trained in Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu plus Genjutsu. Konohamaru is skilled in also Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

Meaning all three of you will be an all rounder except Yakumo, because your body is unable to use Taijutsu or Kenjutsu, but that does not mean you can't learn Ninjutsu or Fuuinjutsu. Also if all three of you make it past the second round of the Chunin exams we shall begin SUMMONING!!!!" – said Naruto shouting the last word giving a 'yosh'.

"S…S…Summoning are you for real Sensei!" – blurted out Hanabi in shock. Naruto just nods his head. "I possess multiple contracts but my main one is the dragons. The other contracts I possess are the Tigers, Foxes, Falcons, Phoenix's, Raven's, Turtles and Wolves. I haven't signed them because I prefer the dragons over the other contracts. When you sign a summoning contract you are only allowed to sign two others giving you a total of three summonses."

Both girls nod their heads in unison. "Now onto your training, the Chunin exams are coming up in five months. Using my Kekkai Genkai I will alter time so that one month outside will equal a year within this training ground. At the same time I shall alter your bodies so that they won't age by five years. Don't worries I shall explain in full detail the abilities of my Bloodline."

**

* * *

**

Time Skip Five Months (Five Years)

Konohamaru, Hanabi and Yakumo stand at a distance to their Blonde Teacher. Each of the three panting form exhaustion as their chakra reserves are nearly depleted. Giving a battle cry Konohamaru dashes forward unsheathing a beautiful snow white sword from his back.

Hanabi follows behind Konohamaru pulling out a scroll. In a puff of smoke Kasai-hime appears. Grasping the fiery blade Hanabi swings it with a cry of, **"Fire Flash!" **A wave of fire shoots forward speeding towards the blonde.

Naruto transforms Kitsune-hime and performs his Backlash Wave, The two powers clash releasing a large shockwave. Konohamaru leaps over the two attacks giving a yell of, "Wind Sword Style: Fourth Move: Bullet!"

Konohamaru swings the snow white sword firing a bullet of wind. The bullet hits Naruto head on, sending him skidding backwards. Naruto looks up only to come face to face with Yakumo. Looking down the blonde finds her hand is covered by chakra, **"Chakra Scalpel Jutsu!" **

Naruto ducks under the incoming technique, but a scratch appears on his left cheek. Yakumo twists her body in mid air only to dissolve into black rose petals. Appearing in mid air are dozens of sharp wooden stakes. In a split second the stakes impale Naruto holding him in place.

Yakumo reforms in front of the blonde, **"Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stake Jutsu Success! **Hanabi Now!" Hanabi appears in front of the blonde and taps his chakra points. After hitting all sixty-four Tenketsu the blonde gives a foxy grin. The young Hyuuga's eyes widen in shock as her teacher dissolves into black particles, **"Darkness Clone Jutsu!" **

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Snake hand!' **Hanabi and Yakumo jump into the air as a dozen black pythons erupt from beneath them. Naruto appears in mid air with a large grin, **"Shadow Claw!' **Thrusting his arm forward a giant black claw appears on his arm and extends towards the girls.

"Burning Blade Style: Seventh Move: Fire Dragon!"Hanabi grips Kasai-hime channelling fire chakra into the metal. The blade bursts into flames as a giant fire dragon erupts from the tip.

Both attacks hits but the dragon rip right through the shadow claw and heads towards Naruto. "Demon Sword Technique: One Sword Style: Third Move: Dragon Wave!" Swinging his sword, Naruto releases a large amount of black/purple like chakra. The strange chakra hits the dragon and decimates it. Both girls scream as they are hit by the technique and are sent flying into the ground.

"Wind Sword Style: Sixth Move: Divine Wind!" Naruto spins around only to be hit by a large invisible force of wind. Naruto is sent soaring through the air landing in a lake. Konohamaru lands by the lakes edge with a twisted grin, **"Chidori!' **Grasping his wrist the sound of chirping birds erupts as blue lightning sparks from his hand.

Placing his hand into the water, electricity speeds through it at an alarming pace. Naruto grits his teeth in pain as volts of electricity runs throughout his body. Standing up from his position groaning from the pain he counters, **"Water Style: Surf Jutsu!' **The water starts to rise around the blonde forming a large tidal wave. Konohamaru gulps as the wave, comes crashing down on him, sending volts of electricity throughout his body.

Walking to shore Naruto laughs as his three students sit down in front of him, "You have performed well my students it is time the Chunin exams are tomorrow. So I must be going if I wish to enter you. I will be back soon and once I am done you may leave." Naruto goes up in a swirl of flames, appearing in the third's office just as all Shinobi Chunin to Jounin walk in.

Sarutobi takes a puff of his pipe. "Hello Naruto it's been a while how are your students? I hope they are strong." Naruto smiles at the old Hokage. 'You'll just have to wait and see now won't you Hokage-sama!"

Once everyone is seated around the room Sarutobi begins. "As you all should know, the chunin exams are going to be starting soon and will be held in our village. We will be starting this meeting with the nominations for the exam. Remember that requirement to take the exam is to have at least 8 D-ranked mission and at least one C-ranked mission or higher. We will first here from the rookie teams. Are there any Genin who you feel are ready for the exam?" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all stepped forward.

"I, Kakashi Hatake of Team 7, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai."

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi of Team 8, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi of Team 10, nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

Silence filled the room. All three rookie teams had been nominated. The last time a rookie team had been nominated was five years ago. But to have all three teams go in their first year was unprecedented. The other Jounin and chunin in the room were looking at them like they were insane.

"I can't allow that!" yelled Iruka. "Those nine are too green for this exam. I should know since I was their teacher."

"Well I had already taken the exam when I was Sasuke's age," said Kakashi. "In fact, I was a Jounin."

"Well Sasuke's nothing like you," said Iruka.

"I have to agree with Iruka," said Gai loudly. "My team had the needed skills to take the exam last year but I felt that they needed more experience."

"This is the best time for them to take the exam," said Kurenai. "If they took the chunin exam in a different village, they would be like a fish out of water. If they take it here we can keep an eye on them and make sure they stay safe." What she said was true. In other villages, those who were injured for outside villages got no medical attention until the end of the exam.

"I'm sending them in as motivation," said Asuma. "Right now they need a kick in the pants to get them to train. I think that seeing how strong some Shinobi from other villages are might inspire them to train harder. And as Kurenai said what better place to do that than our own village."

"Everyone," said Sarutobi. "It is not our place to judge the decisions of the Jounin instructors. It is their decision to make. Also remember that it is still the choice of the Genin's to actually take the exam. If they feel they are ready then there is nothing anyone can do about it. Now, moving on Naruto what of your team?"

All the Shinobi in the room look towards the blonde haired teen who gives a grin. "I, Naruto Namikaze of Team 0, Nominate Hanabi Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama and Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Immediately the room bursts into angry cries. Cries of 'why is the demon a sensei', 'Who gave him a team?', 'They aren't even Genin', 'They're too young' and 'The Demon is Back!'

"SILENCE!" shouted Hiruzen at the top of his voice. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage have given Naruto permission to train a team of Genin! And I shall allow his team to take part!

Iruka stares in complete shock. Getting out of his shock he speaks, "But Hokage-sama Konohamaru is only 9, Hanabi is 7 and Yakumo hasn't even had Shinobi training! Besides Naruto is only twelve how can he have a Genin squad! Sir I don't doubt your leadership but those three won't survive the other teams will think of them as easy targets!"

Everyone stares at Iruka before Naruto cracks up laughing. "You best not underestimate my squad Iruka after all each of them could give a Jounin a run for there money. After all is was Konohamaru who took down the Lightning Chimera Reiji Rikuto who was a B Class Nuke-nin with a hidden talent for Fire Jutsu! And not to long ago he defeated Tabito Gakushi an A Class Shinobi of Iwa also known as the Iron Wall. Back during the third Shinobi War he defended Iwa's walls with a single Jutsu!

Hanabi and Yakumo have also taken down their fair share of famous Nuke-nin but as to whom you'll find out later. For now I must be going!"

Grabbing three pamphlets Naruto goes up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Team 0 head towards the Shinobi Academy for the Chunin exams. But on their way, Konohamaru bumps into a teenager dressed in black. Konohamaru is lifted off the ground coming face to face with a make-up wearing teen.

"Stop it Kankuro," said the girl. "Gaara will be made if we are late."

"Don't worry," said Kankuro. "This won't take long. I'm just going to beat the shit out of this little brat. Maybe then he'll think twice before bumping into me."

"Whatever" said Temari "But when Gaara gets mad at us I'll be blaming you."

Konohamaru looks up with a giant smirk. "Don't you look all big and strong picking on a little kid? If you want to improve your image that much, why don't you try getting rid of the kitty pyjamas?" Hearing that caused Temari to fight hard not to laugh at her brothers embarrassment. "Or maybe that make-up should go." Now tick marks were appearing all over Kankuro's face. Dropping Konohamaru the black wearing teen grabs a package wrapped in bandages from his back.

Kankuro goes to unwrap it but finds Konohamaru gone. **"Water Style: Water Tower Jutsu!" **Kankuro spins around only to be nailed by a large column of water thanks to Konohamaru. Hanabi races forward unsheathing Kasai-hime, "Blazing Sword Style: First Move: Fire Flash!" Swinging his sword Hanabi fires a large amount of intense flames. The flames hit Kankuro sending him flying through the air.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!' **Kankuro hits the gorund just as he does a large tree grows from behind him. Its branches wrap around the teenage binding him in place.

Temari stares gob smacked at a group of two little kids and a young pale girl beating Kankuro so easily. Konohamaru walks up to the boy unsheathing his sword. "Oi Kitty Cat unless you want me sharpening Arashi-Shu (Storm Lord) on your body then I wouldn't do that again." Lightning sparks from his sword scaring Kankuro who starts nodding his head. Yakumo releases him from her Genjutsu.

Konohamaru looks up into a tree, "Oi Uchiha and you with the red hair you can come out now!" The others look up and sure enough standing on a branch is Sasuke and a red haired boy. Sasuke jumps down glaring at the third's grandson, while the red head appears in a swirl of sand.

Every turned to look at the red headed boy. He was dressed in black and had a gourd on his back. On his forehead was tattooed the kanji for love. He then vanished and appeared next to Kankuro. "You are an embarrassment to the village."

"I bet he is," said Konohamaru. "I mean, how can he go outside looking like that?" Gaara said nothing to Konohamaru.

Gaara then spoke to Kankuro. "If you ever embarrass us again I will kill you."

"G-Got it Gaara," said Kankuro.

"Good," said Gaara. With that they turned away. Sasuke walks over to the three, "Who are you! I demand you give me your power!" The three look at him, before they all give him the finger. "Fuck off Uchiha besides you'll find out in the Chunin exams!" with that they walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Team 7 arrived at the academy. They made their way up a flight of steps and found a large group of Genin's around a door labelled 301. In front of it were two large boys who were keeping the others out. They seemed to be fighting with a boy dressed in green spandex, a bun haired girl, and a male Hyuuga.

"Come on," yelled green wearing genie, "let us through." The boy was kicked back by one of the boys guarding the door.

"There's no way you're ready for the chunin exam," said the first one who was really a chunin in disguise. "Some people get so badly hurt that they have to quit the Shinobi program. Some have gone crazy and others die."

"Ya," said the second who was the same as the first. "We are doing this for your own good."

"Move out of the way," said Sasuke as he pushed his way through the group. "We need to get to room 301 which is on the next floor." The two boys smirked.

"So you saw through our GenJutsu," said the first. "Well I hate to break it to ya, but that won't be enough to survive this exam. Now I suggest you leave."

"What if I don't feel like it?" asked Sasuke. The guy raised his fist and got ready to strike. Sasuke saw this and also prepared to hit him. However, the green spandex wearing Genin caught both attacks with ease.

"Kami," cried the bun haired girl. "Lee, wasn't it you who said we should hide our true strength?"

"I am very sorry," said Lee as he bowed. The male Hyuuga who went by Neji looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"So you must be Uchiha Sasuke," said Neji. "This year's rookie of the year. I'm glad to see you are taking the exam." Neji then held out his hand and waited for Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before turning away. Neji growled at this disrespect. That's when Team 0 walks over. Konohamaru steps up with a large scowl. "Way to go Uchiha you just increased the competition!" Immediately every Genin stares at the new comers.

Sai walks over with a smile. "It is good to see you Konohamaru-san, Hanabi-san, Yakumo-san. How is Naruto-sama?" Konohamaru smiles at the other 'Genin'. "He's fine Sai and please don't add san to our names." Sai bows his head with a 'yes'. Lee stares at the group and runs over. "Yosh the flames of youth burn inside of you! May I please know your names?"

The three nod there heads in a 'yes' motion. Konohamaru steps forward. "Konohamaru Sarutobi the next Hokage!" Hanabi then steps forward. "Hanabi Hyuuga don't you dare underestimate me!" Yakumo then speaks. "Yakumo Kurama, the next Genjutsu Mistress!"

Every Shinobi in the room besides the Konoha twelve glares at the three Nin. Konohamaru gives a twisted grin and releases killer intent effectively shutting all of them up. "Yeah that's what I thought bitches!"

"Would you kids keep it down," came a voice. Then turned and saw a teenager with silver hair and glasses walking towards them. "It must be your first time since you are all acting like a bunch of school kids on the playground."

"And you are?" demanded Sasuke.

"Oh, my name is Yakushi Kabuto," said Kabuto. ""Everyone is nervous about this exam and, are, a little on edge. Ame-Nin have, short tempers and right now anything could throw them off. Also, Iwa is here in the village for the first time. There is also the recently created Oto."

"Actually it's my seventh," he said. "This exam is no picnic. Right now I'm just lucky to be alive. That's how brutal these exams are." He then looked on the faces of the Genin's. They all had some degree of worry, Except for Konohamaru, Hanabi and Yakumo.

"Anyway since it's your first time I feel generous. You see I have all kinds of information." Kabuto brought out a deck of cards. "Even info on any person in this room. So who do you want to know about?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama!" demanded Sasuke with an HN.

Kabuto sighs and looks through his deck. "Firstly, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Grandson of the Third Hokage, Age 9 Jounin Sensei Naruto Namikaze.

Solo Mission Listings: 0 D, 57 C, 36 B, 21 A and 2 S. He has a strong element alignment towards Lightning and Wind and has an affinity towards Storm.

He is a B borderline A Class Shinobi in the Bingo book with a Bounty of thirty-eight Million Ryou.

Chakra Reserves: Low Sannin

Chakra Control: Medium Anbu

Stamina: Low Anbu

Taijutsu: Low Anbu

Genjutsu: Medium Jounin

Ninjutsu: Low Sannin

Kenjutsu: High Anbu

Fuuinjutsu: Low Sannin.

He specialises in Ninjutsu, KenJutsu and Fuuinjutsu but also can use Genjutsu and Taijutsu to a good degree. He is known for killing the Lightning Chimera Reiji Rikuto and Iwa's Iron Wall Tabito Gakushi."

Kabuto pulls out the next card ignoring the stunned looks of the other Genin. "Hanabi Hyuuga second daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, age 7 Jounin Sensei Naruto Namikaze. Solo Missions: 0 D, 42 C, 29 B, 16 A and 1 S. She has an element affinity towards Fire and Water by specialises in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

She is a High B Class Shinobi in the Bingo book with a bounty of thirty-five million Ryou.

Chakra reserves: Medium Jounin

Chakra Control: Low Anbu

Stamina: Low Jounin,

Taijutsu: Low Sannin

Genjutsu: High Chunin

Ninjutsu: High Jounin

Kenjutsu: Low Sannin

Fuuinjutsu: Medium Jounin." Kabuto puts the card away and grabs the third one.

"Last member Yakumo Kurama heir to the Kurama Clan age 13 Jounin Sensei Naruto Namikaze. She has an element affinity for Earth Style Jutsu but she specialises in Med Jutsu and Genjutsu.

Solo Missions: 0 D, 45 C, 25 B, 18 A and 1 S. Yakumo is ranked as a Medium B Class Shinobi in the Bingo book with a thirty million Ryou bounty.

Chakra Reserves: High Jounin

Chakra control: Medium Anbu

Stamina: High Chunin

Taijutsu: Low Chunin

Kenjutsu: Low Genin

Ninjutsu: Low Anbu

Genjutsu: Low Kage

Med Jutsu: High Sannin

Fuuinjutsu: Low Jounin." Kabuto finished putting away the final card. Looking up he finds the entire room is silent. Kabuto sweat drops as all, the Genin gulp in fear at the squad 0.

Before anymore could be said several Jounin's appeared.

"That's enough maggots. My name is Ibiki and I will be your first examiner."

"Fine," said Konohamaru. "What's the first test?" Ibiki smirked as he held up the test paper. Hanabi, Yakumo and Konohamaru just shrugs there shoulders.

"All right I'll go over the questions once and there will be no questions. The exam will have ten questions. You will start out with ten points and for every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. So, if you miss two questions your score will be an eight. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you get a zero, you fail. Caught cheating three times and you fail automatically. Also, this test will be taken as a team. If one of you fails, you all fail. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes."

The test was given out and was quickly begun. Konohamaru looked over the exam and tried to decide what to do. He looked at the first question and decided to try the next one. This became a trend. Grinning to himself he goes through a few hand seals wanting to test a new Jutsu. Forming a Shadow clone, Konohamaru swaps himself with the fake. Going through another set of seals he grins. **"Wind Style: Wind Cascade Jutsu!" **

Konohamaru's body starts to fade into the wind. Wind swirls around the room looking over the tests. Ibiki gives a shit eating grin. _"Smart brat."_

Everyone else was using their special gifts or abilities to get the information. Tenten used mirrors to get the information to Lee. Shino was using his bugs and Kiba was using Akamaru. Neji, Sasuke, Hanabi, and Hinata used their Doujutsu. Gaara used his third eye to look at other people's paper. Yakumo used her Genjutsu while Sai drew a Mouse to get his information.

**

* * *

**

Jounin Lounge

Naruto sighs as he sits on a couch, while the other Jounin chatter. "So Kakashi how do you think your team will do?" asked the chain smoking Jounin Asuma. "Sai and Sasuke will do fine but Sakura is another matter. What about you Asuma?" The one eyed porn loving Jounin replied.

"My team they'll ace the first exam but then again who knows. After all I heard Ibiki was in charge!" Kakashi chokes on his own spit dropping his book. "Ibiki I didn't think he'd be the first proctor!"

Kurenai looks at both of them wondering who Ibiki is. "Who's this Ibiki?" Both Jounin stare at her. Asuma then places one hand in the other. "That's right you're new so you wouldn't know. Ibiki is the chief of the Torture and Interrogation Division!"

Kurenai just stares at Asuma like he's grown a second head. "What you mean someone like that is the proctor!?" Kakashi just gives an eye smile. "Don't worry he doesn't do Physical torture he's Psychological. He can break anyone through sheer words alone!" Kurenai calms down slightly but still slightly irritated. "But still to put someone like him in such a position it's just crazy! I mean there just Genin! Not just them but Hanabi and Konohamaru there so young! I have no idea why you let them take the exam Naruto!" Naruto waves the red eyed Jounin off.

Walking over to the three he smiles. "Don't worry about my team Kurenai-san worry about your own! My team won't be fooled they are strong they would be the strongest Genin in the exams!" proclaimed the young Jinchuuriki with a large grin. But his grin suddenly fades as Kyuubi quickly sends a message. **"Kit, brace yourself!"**

Instantly a small amount of demonic chakra erupts from, Naruto's body alerting every Jounin in the room. Naruto clutches his heart holding back the pain, collapsing to his knees. Kakashi walks over and helps the blonde stand. "Naruto what's happening?" Naruto smiles at the Cyclops. "Do not worry Kakashi-san it is just the seal." Kakashi's eye widens in shock. "Is the seal breaking?!"

Naruto shakes his head 'no'. "I am fusing with Kyuubi. Soon I will possess all her chakra. But it would seem during the training with my team I have already absorbed three tails without knowing. So the next few days will be quite painful. They'll be even more painful after the one month training period." Naruto slowly takes in air and rises to his feet. "It is over for now, let us return to waiting." But the Jounin all watch him weary of the demonic chakra.

**

* * *

**

Exam Room

Soon, the fifteen minute marker came up.

"All right, time for the last question. However there are special rules to it. First you have the option of not taking it. If you choose not to take it you fail. If you take the question and miss it you get an automatic zero and are banned from ever taking this exam ever again."

"That's bogus," shouted Kiba. "There are others here who have taken this exam before."

"That's true, but I wasn't in charge before," Said Ibiki. "Now I am and I'm making the rules. It's just your unlucky break."

Soon several teams were dismissed due to fear.

"Anyone else," he asked. That was when Konohamaru slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Hey, just give us the damn question already."

"Are you sure? You might be stuck as a Genin for the rest of your life," said Ibiki.

"I'm not going to run away. Even if I miss it I will still work to become Hokage. I'm not afraid to put everything on the line."

Ibiki noticed that everyone else had been encouraged by his words and where standing there ground. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He had never met anyone who could dispel the fear he placed in other with such ease.

"Very well then," he said and paused for a few seconds. "Everyone in this room…passes."

"What!?" cried several people.

"I will explain. As many of you figured out the purpose of this test was not to see what you knew, but how well you could gather information. To supply you with correct answers, several people were placed in the room as your targets. Then, it was up to up to share this information with your teammates."

"O.K. we get that," said the blond Suna-nin. "So what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"In the world of the Shinobi you will be given many difficult tasks like the one I gave you. When you get them, will you be able to say no because you don't have enough information? The answer is no. as chunin, you will be placed in many difficult situations and will have to think on your feet and will not be able to say no to them. The last question was to test your resolve. I congratulate you all on passing the first test. Please wait here for your next examiner."

Suddenly a black ball came crashing through the window. "Alright maggots listen up!" A woman with purple hair, brown coat, mesh top and a tan skirt was standing before the group.

"Anko you're early. Again." Ibiki said.

"There are still quite a few teams left Ibiki. Maybe you're getting soft." Anko poked fun at the scarred man.

"Or maybe there's some actual talent in this group." Ibiki said ignoring Anko's other comments.

"Whatever, after my test more than half of these teams will be gone. Alright follow me to training ground 44!" Anko ordered and jumped back out the window.

* * *

Once everyone was at the training ground Anko started to explain the second exam. Team 0 tuned her out not wanting to listen. Until something was put into there hands. "That says Konoha can in no way be held responsible for your deaths in this part of the exam." Anko said. "Sign them and turn it in to receive your scroll."

After signing there names the three were given a Heaven scroll. "Yakumo you hold our scroll, Hanabi use your Byakugan to find a team with an earth scroll!" Yakumo accepts the scroll and pockets it, while Hanabi activates her Byakugan. Searching the teams she points to a few teams. "These are the teams with Earth Scrolls one Iwa team, two Kiri Teams, five Konoha, one Suna and three Kumo!"

Konohamaru looks over the teams but two of the Kumo Nin catches his eye. The first is a teenage girl with long blonde hair, dressed in black Anbu pants, a purple skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. The other is a muscular teenager with horn like tattoos wielding seven swords.

"Okay we'll go after one of the Iwa Squads!' The other two Genin nod there heads in acceptance. "As soon as we grab our scrolls lets race to the tower!"

"Alright teams go to your designated gates!" immediately all the Shinobi run off. As soon as the gates open they all make a mad dash to the tower!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Squad 0 became a blur as they ran through the forest. They turn in the direction of an Iwa team landing in front of them. The three older Genin males stare at the three chuckling like crazy. "Well boys looks like we get the kids lets kill them!" The three dashes towards them but the three Genin jump onto some branches. Hanabi and Yakumo looks at there comrade. "Konohamaru you can take them." Both girls said in unison.

Giving a mock salute, Konohamaru jumps down. "Alright boys I'll be your opponent! **Wind Style: Wind Tower Jutsu!" **Slamming a palm on the ground a column of wind makes a made dash towards the Iwa team. The three Genin break apart surrounding Konohamaru. **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!' **cried the three summoning three giant mud dragons. The dragons roar in rage as they fly towards the Sarutobi. **"Lightning Style: Judgement!" **Raising his arm, lightning sparks around his wrist completely covering his hand.

Aiming it at the dragons lightning bolts descend from the sky striking each Genin and there Dragon's. Lightning travels through their bodies hitting all there vital organs burning them to a crisp. The Iwa Nin drop to the ground dead. Sighing Konohamaru grabs an Earth scroll and runs off with his teammates behind him. "Jeez that was too easy! I want more of a challenge!" Hanabi just hits him over the head. "Oh shut up you'll get your challenge soon enough!" Konohamaru just mumbles to himself muttering 'yes dear'.

Squad 0 arrive in the Tower within a few hours of travelling. Opening their scrolls Naruto appears. "Well Done team you've made here within two hours breaking the previous record! Now you'll have to wait for five days till the others arrive. So rest until then or train!"

**

* * *

**

Time Skip 5 Days later

Twelve Genin teams now stood in rows of three in a large room. Before them stood their senses, the examiners, and the Hokage himself. Before anyone could ask what was up the Hokage cleared his throat.

"Congratulations are in order," said Sarutobi. "You have all passed very difficult tests to make it this far. It was only by working with your teammates and trusting each other that you were able to do this. But from this point on you will be fighting for yourself.

"In one month's time various Daimyo's, lords, and other high ranking people will be coming to this village to see you demonstrate your skills in one on one combat. This time will be used so that we may contact all the needed parties officially and give them the proper amount of time needed to get here. Also it will give you all time to hone your skills and rest so that you will be at your very best. Remember that the people coming may also be your future clients. They will be judging your village by your fights and use them to determine if they want to hire your villages Shinobi."

As Sarutobi went on, Konohamaru became very excited. The last part of the exam would be a fighting competition of some kind. Just then a cloud of smoke appeared in between the Genin and the Hokage. When the smoke cleared a sickly looking man stood in front of them.

"Hokage-sama (cough) it is time," he said. As he turned around to face the Genin's the camera crew left the area. "My name is (cough) Gekko Hayate. Before we have the finals, we must (cough) cut the number of Shinobi who will be taking (cough) it.

We mustn't bore the people coming with too many fights that aren't (cough) worth their time. To do this we will be having a prelim round. With all this (cough) in mind, please raise your hand if you are not feeling well (cough) and you will be dropped."

When he was finished, most of the Genin in the room were wondering if he should even be here as well. In the end three people raised their hands. They were Kabuto, Sai and an unnamed Iwa Nin.

"You may (cough) leave now (cough). To begin (cough) two names (cough) will appear on the board (cough). Those not chosen (cough) please move to the stands (cough)." Suddenly a screen appears in the far right corner as dozens of names appear. The screen stops landing on two names, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Neji Hyuuga!

Konohamaru takes to the plate as Neji stands in front of him. The other competitors move to the stands. Once the arena is cleared Hayate begins. "Konohamaru Sarutobi VS Neji Hyuuga BEGIN!" Neji gives a smug looks. "Give up fate has decided that I shall be the winner!" Konohamaru gives him the finger only to go up in smoke.

"**Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm!" **cried a voice as a strong gust flies towards Neji. In the middle of the gust is ten Shuriken. **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **The ten shuriken soon become a hundred.

Just as the shuriken are about to hit Neji starts spinning, releasing chakra from his Tenketsu, **"KAITEN!" **a dome of chakra appears around him deflecting the shuriken.

As soon as he stops, Konohamaru appears in mid air. **"Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Powerful Flame Missile!" **Breathing in Konohamaru expels a large jet of white flames. The flames twist and turn transforming into a giant fire dragon. Neji starts spinning, but as the dragon collides it is turned into a giant fire tornado.

Sweat rolls down Neji's face as he is consumed by flames. Cancelling his Jutsu, Neji bursts through the flames his left arm covered in first degree burns. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Claw Jutsu!" **Lightning swallows Konohamaru's arm transforming into a giant five clawed reptilian like hand. Thrusting his arm forward his claw extends in Neji's direction.

The Hyuuga prodigy dodges the claw only to be caught in a bear hug by a second Konohamaru. **"Shadow Clone Explosion!" **The clone starts to glow before it explodes. Neji quickly switches himself with a metal pole escaping the blast.

"**Water Style: Bursting Water Collision Waves!" **Konohamaru opens his mouth and vomits a large amount of water from his gullet. Water floods the arena. Neji tries to swim but the water feels slightly heavy. In a blur Konohamaru appears by Neji's side. **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" **Holding out his arm water wraps around Neji forming a sphere. "You are caught in my Jutsu there is know escape!"

Neji struggles inside the prison but fails miserably. "Winner of the first round Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Naruto, Hanabi and Yakumo cheer for the young Genin who gives a toothy grin. "I won!" Releasing Neji, Konohamaru Shunshin's up to his teammates before shouting "Neji you lost because you rely to much on Taijutsu! If you can't reach your opponent you are sunk!"

"Next match Sasuke Uchiha (Cough) VS Yoroi Akadou." The two fights jump down to the arena.

(Cannon Match So unimportant)

Kakashi Shunshin's to the arena and leaves with Sasuke to fix his cursed mark, while the medics take Yoroi away. "Third Match Nemo VS Yugito Nii!" Konohamaru watches as the female Cloud Nin Shunshin's to the floor. Her opponent is a male Rain Nin who is covered in black. "BEGIN!"

Sadly the match is finished very quickly by Yugito punching the guy in the face knocking him out. "Winner by knockout Yugito Nii." The board flashes landing on Hanabi Hyuuga VS Reno an Iwa Nin.

Hanabi leaps over the railing landing on the arena floor. Looking at her opponent he is a large muscular teen. He wears no shirt but is dressed in black Jounin style vest carrying a large battle axe.

"Fourth Match Begin!" Hanabi races forward unsheathing Kasai-hime, the blade ignites shocking the crowd as red flames cover the blade. "Burning blade Style: First Move: Fire Flash!" Swinging her sword Hanabi launches a jet of intense flames. The flames hit Reno who blocks with his massive axe.

Hiashi who happens to be standing by the side lines stares in shock as his daughter takes on the behemoth. "Burning Blade Style: Fourth Move: Flame Wheel." Flames consume the blade as Hanabi tosses it. The blade spins in mid air turning into a flaming wheel. The 'Wheel of fire' rolls towards Reno and hits him in the chest. Reno grunts from the pain as the sword flies through the air landing in Hanabi's hands.

"NO playing round me crushes you!" Reno charges at Hanabi, the ground shakes as foot like craters follow in his wake. Hanabi runs towards Reno. Leaping into the air she spins causing Reno to miss her.

Landing on the ground Hanabi gives a giant grin. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms of the hand!' Hanabi then proceeds to rapidly hit Reno all over his body. "Two, Four, Eight, Sixteen, Thirty-two Sixty-four palms!" She then round house kicks Reno in his head sending him flying into a wall.

"**Fire Style: Misty Flame Dance!" **Opening her mouth a strange thick mist like gas is expelled from her body. The gas covers the arena as Hanabi leaps onto a wall sticking with chakra.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" **Opening her mouth Hanabi expels a large jet of fire that ignites the gas. An explosion rocks the tower as a burned and beaten Reno is seen out cold in a large crater.

"Winner of Fourth Match Hanabi Hyuuga!" The crowd cheers while Hiashi stares in complete silence. The board flashes again landing on Yakumo Kurama VS Chuuya a Kiri Nin. "May both fighters come to the arena floor?"

Both Genin, Shushin down to the arena, with a bow. "Fifth Match Yakumo Kurama VS Chuuya begins!" Naruto examines Chuuya who is dressed in a black tank top, white cargo pants wearing a chunin style vest looking at Yakumo with a lust filled aurora.

Yakumo opens her mouth and expels a purple fog. **"Poison Mist Jutsu!" **Chuuya jumps away from the fog as it covers a small scale area. Yakumo bursts from the poison mist only to dissolve into black rose petals. Chuuya forms the ram sign shouting 'Release'. Yakumo reappears in mid air with an emotionless stare. Chuuya throws a kunai knife impaling her through the head. But Yakumo dissolves into black rose petals once more.

The petals float around the arena swirling around the Kiri Nin. Chuuya looks around the room as dozens of Zombie like creatures rise from the ground scaring the Genin. In that moment red, orange and yellow fill the room as a giant fireball descends from the air. Chuuya screams as he is consumed in flames.

Forming the ram sign he screams 'release' expelling a large amount of chakra to dispel the Genjutsu. Sweat rolls down his body as he appears in a large estate. Paintings cover the walls. The corridors are pitching black with a light producing from the end.

Exploring the estate Chuuya comes to a room finding dozens of covered paintings. But one stands out over the rest. It's a painting of him burning at the stakes while impaled by swords. He grips his heart screaming as the scene shifts. He finds himself impaled to a stake as flames dance around him.

A large crowd cheers with glee at the sight. Looking up Chuuya finds Yakumo sitting on a roof with a sickening smile. Black chains bursts from the ground impaling the Genin binding his body. Black flames race up the chains consuming the Kiri Nin. Chuuya screams in agonising pain.

In the realm world all the Shinobi watched as Chuuya was suddenly frozen on the spot. But only to cringe at his terrifying screams. Yakumo sits on a chair painting a picture humming a cheery song.

Chuuya screams as blood flows from his ears, eyes, nose, finger tips and mouth. He gives of a blood curdling scream as he is dragged underneath the ground into a burning pit. Yakumo releases the Genjutsu making the world disappear. Chuuya falls into a fetal position sucking his thumb muttering nonsense.

"Winner Yakumo Kurama!" Yakumo Shunshin's back to the stands with a smirk on her face. Naruto shakes his head at his students. "Was that really necessary? I mean sure we was looking at you like a piece of meat but really?" Yakumo shrugs her shoulders. "Actually I was going easy on him." Naruto chuckles and pats her on the head.

"Sixth Match Zaku Abumi VS Shikimaru Nara!" Shikimaru grumbles a 'troublesome' under his breath. Sinking into he shadows he appears down on the arena. Zaku gives a menacing smirk as he leaps over the balconing. Landing on the ground Hayate starts the match. Pulling out a scroll in a puff of smoke Shikimaru summons a Ji. Spinning the Chinese Halberd he settles into a stance.

Zaku raises his arms and grins. **"Decapitating Air Wave!" **Wind erupts from the palm of his hands destroying everything that stands in there path. Shikimaru sighs and performs a few one hand seals. **"Darkness Style: Darkness Encampment Wall Jutsu!" **The shadows race towards Shikimaru transforming into a large black wall. The air waves collide with the wall but seem to do absolutely nothing. **"Darkness Style: Shadow Snake Hand Jutsu!" **Extending from his arm, five black python's shoot from his sleeve, in the direction, of Zaku. Off to the side Anko Mitarashi stares stunned at a Genin copying something similar to her own Jutsu!

The pythons bite into Zaku's arm as Shikimaru calls out his third Jutsu. **"Darkness Style: Full body Bind!" **

Naruto watches with interest at a Jutsu that is not in his arsenal, meaning that Shikimaru created this technique. Zaku struggles as the darkness wraps around his body. **"Darkness Style: Backlash Wave!" **Swinging his Halberd a large amount of black chakra erupts from its tips. The darkness rams into Zaku sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground head first, knocking him out cold. "Winner by Knockout Shikimaru Nara!"

The eighth match was a short one as Rock lee quickly dispatched of Dosu Kinuta a Sound Genin.

"Ninth Match Ino Yamanaka VS Sakura Haruno!" Both girls walk down to the arena. Sakura gives a smug look. "Give up Ino pig I was on an A class Mission you can't beat me!"

Ino scoffs and summons a pair of Chui. Grabbing the melee weapon Ino twirls them. "Come Forehead!" Ino charges forward with surprising speed catching Sakura off guard. Ino thrusts one of her Chui into Sakura's gut, while using the other one to trip her. Performing a round house kick enforcing it with chakra, Ino sends the pink banshee across the arena.

"**Fire Style: Twin Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu!' **Red flames surround Ino as they turn into a pair of large fire dragons. Releasing a long roar the dragons close the distances between them and Sakura. The pink haired Genin forms three regular clones and dash around the arena.

The dragons eliminate the three clones, as the original makes a mad dash towards Ino. Scowling the blonde runs forward and leaps into the air. Spinning in mid air Ino kicks Sakura in the forehead. **"Fire Style: Fire Punch Jutsu!' **Flames engulf Ino's hand before covering her Chui. Hitting Sakura in the gut, the flame burns her dress, forming a large hole.

Ino spins around hitting, Sakura with her second Chui propelling the Banshee into a wall.

Ino runs towards Sakura, appearing directly in front of the pink haired girl. Locking eyes with her, Ino casts a Genjutsu, **"Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire!" **A large fireball descends from the sky consuming Sakura in flames.

Ending the Genjutsu, Sakura collapses to the ground out cold. "Proctor calls the match!" Hayate raises his arm. "Winner of the Ninth Match, Ino Yamanaka!" Walking back up to the stands the board starts flashing again. The Genin wait in anticipation to see who would go next. The board finally stops landing on Tenten VS Temari!

Both girls walk down to the arena getting ready to begin. "Tenth Match Tenten VS Temari BEGIN!"

(Cannon Match)

"Winner of the Tenth Match Temari!" called Hayate as the medics take Tenten to the infirmary. Once the arena has been clear the board begins once more. The first name appears Kin Tsuchi. Everyone looks at the board waiting to see her opponent. Finally the board lands on Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata dissolves into water reappearing down on the arena floor. Kin scoffs as she leaps over the railing pulling out eight senbon with bells attached.

"Eleventh Match Kin Tsuchi VS Hinata Hyuuga! BEGIN!" Hinata races forward going through some rapid hand seals. **"Ice Style: Thousand Shards Jutsu!" **Water forms around her transforming into thousands of frozen ice shard. The shards fly through the air towards Kin.

The sound Kunoichi dodges the shards, but she is punctured in the side of her stomach. Grabbing the wound, Kin grits her teeth holding the pain back.

Hinata throws two Senbon towards her opponent, performing more hand seals. **"Senbon Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Instead of facing two Senbon, Kin now faces two hundred!

Kin tries to evade them, but she is soon turned into a human pin cushion. Glaring at the Hyuuga heiress, Kin throws one of her Senbon needles. Hinata grabs the needle and breaks the bell. "I already know your little trick. Those bells will ring at a frequency that targets the enemy's brain. This will cause your target to see multiple illusions of yourself!" Kin is slightly taken back that someone was able to see through her trick, before she even performed it!

"Now allow me to finish this! **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Breathing in, Hinata brings her hand to her mouth. Hinata then releases a large blast of wind that propels, Kin through the air. **"Water Style: Water Tower Jutsu!" **Placing a palm on the ground large column of water appears from beneath Kin. The water column catches the sound Kunoichi propelling her into the roof.

Falling through the air she hits the ground unconscious. "Winner Hinata Hyuuga!"

Clearing the arena, Hayate coughs and the board starts going through names once more.

**

* * *

**

Up in stands

Naruto watches as, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai walk over to him and his team. "How may I help the four of you?" Gai stares at him before giving his pose (Not sure what the hell it is). "YOSH NARUTO YOUR TEAMS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! IF MY TEAMS FLAMES CAN'T BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS YOURS I'LL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS! YOSH!" Naruto clutches his ears in pain while his students do the exact same. Asuma chuckles to himself. "Yes, Naruto, I would like to know how your team is so strong in only six months. After all, I never though it possible for three Shinobi, to attain such power so quickly." Naruto taps his nose. "That's my secret. Now quiet the next match is starting.

**Arena floor**

* * *

Everyone looks to the TV screen as two names appear, Kankuro VS Hagane Eeichi. Naruto looks at the Ame Nin who looks nearly like an exact copy of Hanzou! The blonde slightly recognises the boy from somewhere.

Kankuro stares at, Hagane as the boy, unsheathes a glowing light blue Nodachi from his back. The sand Nin glares as he throws his package on the ground.

"Twelfth Match Kankuro VS Hagane Eeichi Begin!" Hagane gives a large shit eating grin before he vanishes from sight. This speed surprises many. The other Shinobi try to follow find him, but the only ones following his movements are Hanabi, Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Yakumo, Hayate, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Lee and surprisingly Shikimaru. Lightning consumes his sword as he rushes at Kankuro with the intent to kill.

Hagane appears in front of, Kankuro impaling him on his blade. But instead of draw blood his face falls apart revealing…A puppet!? The bandages unwrap revealing, Kankuro control his puppet with strings. "Say hello to Karasu (Crow)!" The puppet has three eyes and six limbs, two legs four arms. It has three eyes in the form of a triangle and is dressed in a brown cloak.

The puppet sprouts blades from its palms and impales the Ame Nin. But Hagane turns into water as the real Shinobi appears by a wall. "You really thought I'd charge in head on tut, tut Sand Nin-san. I'm a lot smarter then that. I knew you'd be using a puppet after all it was obvious from that package you were carrying." Hagane shakes his head before he starts performing one hand seals. **"Summoning Jutsu!" **slamming a palm on the ground smoke consumes his body. Kankuro watches carefully before a large jet of flames shoots towards him. Rolling the side the flames miss him by a small margin. A loud hissing noise is heard as a giant red salamander steps out of the mist.

The salamander is at least taller than Kakashi and is wearing blood red armour. Black spikes are attached to its back and along its tail. Metal covers its claws making them even more deadly. "Hagane why have you summoned me!" demanded the salamander.

"I am sorry Nirrohi (Red Fire) but please take care of that puppet user!" shouted Hagane pointing towards Kankuro. The salamander gives a large grin scaring Kankuro slightly. "Pleasure after all I always hated puppet users!" The salamander races forward with surprising speed for a creature its size. Swinging its tail Kankuro controls his puppet forcing Karasu to dodge. Karasu opens its mouth and fires a dozen poisoned Kunai knives.

Nirrohi scowls at the attack and summons a wall of fire. The flames melt the metal knives making them useless. Karasu races towards the salamander using this as an advantage. Nirrohi smirks for a split second, before slamming his spiked tail into the wooden puppet ripping it to shreds.

"Your puppet has been immobilised Kankuro-san you have lost!" spoke Hagane as he stands next to his summon. Kankuro gives a cocky grin and pulls out a scroll. "I always knew that my puppet would be defeated one day. So I started making my own!" Unsealing the scroll three puffs of smoke appear, revealing three new puppets.

The first is a large black python at least ten metres in length. Its body is covered in metal spikes as poison drips from its fangs.

The second puppet is taller then the average human with ten arms. The puppet has instead of legs two Scorpion like tails. Attached to its back are four bats like wings.

Finally the third puppet looks to be a lion but is slightly larger then normal. It's main is a strange white metal with senbon launchers attached. Producing from its tail bone are five snake like tails each covered by black spiked armour.

Attaching chakra strings to his three puppets, Kankuro grins. "Meet my own creatures Hebi (Snake), Sasori-hito (Scorpion man) and Shishi (Lion)." The three puppets race towards, Hagane and his summon. "Fool you think you can stop me with three pathetic puppets. Then you shall perish! **Water Style: Water Dragon Fierce Missile Jutsu!" **Forming the bird seal, a vortex of water swirls around his body, transforming into a colossal dragon. Naruto smirks as his eyes copy the Jutsu. The dragon gives a blood curdling roar, before propelling itself forward.

Hitting the puppets the dragon turns into five smaller dragons. Each dragon rips into the puppets sending them across the arena. **"Wind Style: Destruction Wind Palm Jutsu!" **Wind chakra wraps around his fist as he punches mid air. A large gust is formed that rips the room apart. "Nirrohi now!" The salamander breathes in. **"Fire Style: Salamander Roar!" **Giving off a high pitched roar, the salamander expels a large jet of red hot flames, from its mouth. The flames hit the gust of wind and erupt into a colossal burst of flames. The flames cover the arena floor incinerating the puppets and burning Kankuro so badly, that he is instantly taken to the infirmary for an operation.

Naruto clicks his fingers up in the stands making every stare at him. "That's were I recognise him from! OI Baka-Sanshouuo-Gaki (Idiot Salamander Brat)!" Hagane looks up to the stands and his eyes widen in shock. Opening his mouth he speaks but the words that come out of his mouth shock the room. "Namikaze-sensei is that you!" Naruto leaps over the railing landing on the arena floor.

"Well-well if it isn't Hagane-chan!" Hagane glares at the blonde. "I told you to never to call me that Naruto-baka!" Naruto chuckles at the boys antics and pats him on the head. 'Now-now Hagane-kun is that anyway to treat your teacher."

That's when Konohamaru, Hanabi and Yakumo jump down to the arena floor. "Naruto-sensei you know him!?" blurted out Konohamaru pointing at the Ame Nin. "Oh course I trained him a few years back when I was in Ame. Hagane meet Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama. Guys meet Hagane Eeichi the grand-son of Salamander Hanzou!" Instantly every Shinobi In the room starts coughing choking on there own spit.

Sarutobi calms himself and looks over the Hanzou Image. "MY word he looks exactly like the coot!" Hagane chuckles at the thirds action. "Yes my Grand-pa was a bit of a coot before he died. After his death Naruto asked if he could use his body. After explaining his reasons I said he could but in return I asked him to train me."

Naruto chuckled at the boy. "Ah yes you soaked up everything I taught you like a sponge similar to these three." Naruto points to his other students. "Out of all those I have trained I have only taken four on as full time students you four."

Hayate coughs interrupting them. "Can you please (Cough) head back (cough) to the stands. I wish to (cough) begin the next (cough) round." Everyone nods before using the Shunshin to appear up in the stands. "Thank you. Now the thirteenth match Gaara VS Bunmei." Gaara sand Shunshin's to the arena as an Iwa Genin walks down the stands with a cocky grin. Though the grin is wiped clean when the match starts. Instantly he is wrapped in sand and crushed.

The next match ended up being Choji against the Kumo Nin on Yugito's squad, a fifteen year old by the name of Ibuki. Ibuki has short brown hair and wears a black battle robe. Attached to his back forming an X is a pair of Katana.

Choji walks down to the arena pulling out a scroll. Ibuki bows to the Akimichi. "It is a pleasure Akimichi-san I hope you will give me a good match. I wish you the best of luck." Choji smiles to Ibuki. "Thank you. I wish you luck as well."

"Fourteenth match Choji Akimichi VS Ibuki BEGIN!" Choji throws off his ankle bands, wrist bands and fish net shirt forming puppy sized craters. Everyone in the room besides Team 10 and Team 0 stare in shock at this. Choji unrolls his scroll and in a puff of smoke a large battle hammer appears. Smoke then consumes Choji transforming him. Now he is taller then before and covered in muscle. He wears crimson red armour all over his body and has grown his hair out long.

Grasping the hammer with both hands he runs at, Ibuki, with surprising speed for an Akimichi. The Genin unsheathes his Katana and blocks the incoming attack. Instantly Choji performs a task that even surprises, Naruto. **"Earth Style: Mud Flow River!' **The ground beneath, Ibuki turns to mud that flows across the arena, like a raging river. Ibuki is sent sliding into a wall. **"Earth Style: Mud Bomb Jutsu!" **Clumps of mud float into the air turning into spheres. The mud spheres fly towards, Ibuki with enough force that they form a human shaped crater in the wall.

Naruto stares in utter shock at Choji performing two C class Jutsu without hand seals! Looking around he also notices the shock of the other Jounin plus Genin. The only ones that aren't shocked are Shikimaru, Asuma and Ino.

"**Earth Style: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!" **Choji digs his hands into the ground and pulls up a giant round sphere of rock. Throwing the giant sphere Ibuki is forced to go on the defensive. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" **Lightning sparks around Ibuki's arm as he fires it. The light hits the dumplings and shatters it. Ibuki dusts himself off and smiles at Choji. "You caught me off guard Choji-san I wasn't expecting you to perform a Jutsu without hand seals let alone three."

Choji shrugs his shoulders as he leans on his hammer. "I get that a lot. Now let us continue please Ibuki-san." Ibuki grabs his Katana and charges them with lightning.

Naruto sighs as he watches the match. "Choji is at a slight disadvantage. Earth based Jutsu are defeated by Lightning." Asuma shakes his head. "Don't worries Choji has an ace up his sleeve."  
**"Lightning Style: Lightning Shockwave!" **Lightning chakra surrounds Ibuki's body as he slams his palms on the ground. Lightning bolts erupt from the ground and move towards Choji. Choji starts performing hand seals. **"Wind Style: Divine Great Breakthrough!" **Choji breathes in bringing his hands to his mouth. Choji then expels a large blast of wind that decimates the lightning Jutsu.

Ibuki's eyes widen in shock as he is sent flying through the air, cuts appearing all over his body. Hitting the ground hard, the sound of a bone cracking is heard by everyone. Most of the Shinobi wince by the noise while the others ignore it.

Asuma chuckles as he takes a puff of his cigar. "A few months before the exams I tested Ino and Choji to see if they had another element. Ino came up negative but turns out Choji gained a wind element." Naruto scratches his neck. "Wonderful well then I'll have to give your team some more Jutsu scrolls Asuma." Asuma just nods his head before they turn back to the match.

Choji charges at Ibuki swinging his battle hammer. Ibuki dodges the giant hammer and delivers a swift yet powerful punch to, Choji's gut. Choji grunts from the pain. He swings his hammer hitting, Ibuki in the side breaking a couple of ribs.

Ibuki gasps in pain and grabs his side. Choji gives an apologetic look, but, Ibuki waves it off. Doing some one hand seals, Ibuki begins a second Jutsu. **"Lightning Style: Dragon Dozen Dawn Jutsu!" **Lightning sparks of, Ibuki's body, transforming into twelve lightning dragons.

Choji quickly goes through his own set of seals. **"Wind Style: Multi Wind Dragon Jutsu!" **releasing his wind chakra, Choji uses it to form twelve of his own dragons. The twenty-four dragons roar at each other and begin to fight.

Ibuki's dragons are easily over powered by Choji, but Ibuki has a trick or two up his sleeve. **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile bomb!" **Breathing in Ibuki expels a colossal jet of fire. The fire decimates the twelve wind dragons. Choji quickly sets up a mud wall to counter the technique. The flames are cancelled out by the mud wall, but Choji's protective wall crumbles into dirt.

Ibuki chuckles. "I always have a trick or two up my sleeve. I may be a lightning element, but I learnt some fire Jutsu's, just as a precaution, encase I came across, a wind user. So now I have you at a disadvantage Choji-san as I can defeat your wind and earth Jutsu's. While you can, only defeat my lightning Jutsu!" Ibuki has an insane glint in his eyes. Choji sighs in annoyance. "Actually I have you at the disadvantage. You see I may not be able to use the other elements. But that doesn't mean I didn't learn a few Jutsu for the other three. My team-mates were kind enough to teach me a few low level Jutsu's from the other elements.

You see we traded Jutsu with each other as to get rid of our weaknesses. Each of us has Jutsu's for all five elements but there not as strong as they could be. **Water Style: Water Fang Projectile Jutsu!' **Instantly four spiralling jets of water shoot towards Ibuki from all sides. Ibuki leaps into the air only to be hit by a column of water. Ibuki grits his teeth as he hits the ground. Five of his ribs broken same as his left arm.

Grabbing one of his Katana, Ibuki rushes, Choji who grasps his hammer from his back. Charging forward like a behemoth, Choji swings his hammer, Ibuki blocks with his katana, a foolish move on his part. The hammer breaks his sword in half and sends the Kumo Nin flying into a wall. Choji pants as he leans on his hammer. "I'm sorry Ibuki-san but I win." Choji goes to seal his hammer away only for laughter to be heard. Everyone turns there attention to a slowly rising Ibuki. "It's not over yet Choji!"

Ibuki rushes, Choji grabbing his other Katana charging it with lightning chakra. Choji blocks with his hammer and pushes Ibuki back. Ibuki leaps over, Choji and kicks him in the back. Choji takes a step forward and spins around.

The giant battle hammer collides with, Ibuki's side sending him flying across the room. Ibuki grins and turns into a metal pipe. Choji's eyes widen in shock as a giant lightning dragon descends upon him. **"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!' **Choji quickly shouted going through the hand seals and calling forth a large wind dragon. Both dragons collide causing a large scale explosion sending the two Genin across the room.

Both fighters slowly stand each panting as there chakra reserves are nearly depleted. Ibuki stands up straight and smiles. "It was a good fight Choji but I forfeit I can no longer continue." With those words Ibuki collapses to the ground the darkness consuming him. Hayate smiles at the two. "Winner Choji Akimichi!"

Though the last four matches weren't quite as exciting. The Kumo Nin Killer Bee easily dispatched his opponent being the last Ame Nin. Shino disabled his opponent a Kiri Nin using his bugs. The third match Kiba against Misumi.

At the start Misumi revealed a strange ability to be able to dislocate his joints and extend his limbs. Kiba easily defeated him using a wind and fire Jutsu combination. The last match ended in a draw with two Kunoichi one from Kiri and the last Iwa Nin. Both ended thanks too a pair of A class Ninjutsu knocking both out.

The sixteen Genin (Minus Sasuke) Konohamaru, Hanabi, Yakumo, Choji, Yugito Nii, Shikimaru, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Hagane, Gaara, Temari, Killer, Shino and Kiba stand in rows of four. Ibiki comes over with a box of numbered balls. "Each of you will take a number from this box and show us." Kakashi takes Sasuke's place and draws his students' number followed by the others. The sixteen Genin stand in a line and show there numbers.

Yakumo – 14

Konohamaru – 6

Lee – 15

Gaara – 3

Choji – 8

Killer Bee -12

Sasuke – 4

Yugito Nii –5

Hagane – 7

Ino – 11

Kiba – 9

Shikimaru – 2

Hanabi – 10

Temari – 1

Shino – 13

Hinata – 16

Ibiki then draws up a chart of the rounds. Once finished he shows the Genin the match ups.

Round 1: Temari VS Shikimaru, Gaara VS Sasuke,

Round 2: Yugito Nii VS Konohamaru, Hagane Eeichi VS Choji,

Round 3: Kiba VS Hanabi, Ino VS Killer Bee,

Round 4: Shino VS Yakumo, Lee VS Hinata

Hiruzen steps forward with a cough. "I congratulate you all on your winnings. Now rest and train for the next month. I, my fellow Kage's, the Daimyo's and the Shinobi of the villagers expect a good show. So train hard and show us you have what it takes to become chunin!"


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

TO all those that have been reading my stories I am sorry I have not been updating but I lost the entire plot with my stories and have been unable to write. I am truly sorry if you have been enjoying my stories and have been waiting for me to update and thought that this was an update.

But i am happy to say that I have gotten my spirit back and I will be rewriting each of my stories. I will start by rewriting Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. The First chapter of the new story will be up soon. Each of them will have a different story to the original version of the story.

Thank you Freddie Bob Junior.


End file.
